


【喻史】Without A Fact-无谓真假

by YootaXiao



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 95,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YootaXiao/pseuds/YootaXiao
Summary: “但就算这尘世再寒凉再冷漠，你心头那捧血也依然要温热，在残破人间拼凑一个完整的魂魄。”——《能解答一切的答案》架空现实向，富二代X大学讲师，HE，完结存档
Relationships: Yu "Jackeylove" Wen-Bo/ Shi "Ming" Sen-Ming, 喻史 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

01.  
“…知道了、知道了，不是大哥，你真的很啰嗦啊。”正在接电话的青年一手握着手机一手操控方向盘，黑色的卡宴车尾风骚地一摆，精准地甩进了停车位。他跳下车，三两步就看见了站在大会堂阶梯前抱臂等他的眼镜青年：“哟蓝哥，久等啦。”说着就去勾“蓝哥”——大名王柳羿的眼镜青年的脖子，后者推了推眼镜，有些嫌弃地挥开他的手：“喻文波，你下次别想再跟着我来听讲座。”  
“别啊蓝哥，”喻文波跟着他的脚步顺着人流向前，随意地将手揣在裤兜里，漫不经心地笑了笑，“我可是跨了大半个S市才赶到你们学校的，你不请我吃饭就算了还要赶我走？”王柳羿心想前两日也不知是谁死皮赖脸非要跟过来，扫了一眼会堂的空位，寻着中间的位置同喻文波坐了下来：“呵呵，等你什么时候把欠我的几顿饭还了再说吧。”  
两个人你来我往地瞎扯了三五分钟，会堂内终于安静了下来，主持人暖场的开场词并未让喻文波提起多少兴趣，所谓隔行如隔山，他百般聊奈地撑着下巴，正要走神之时终于听到了一个名字：“……让我们有请法学院副教授、刑法学博士，史森明老师。”耳熟能详的名字被冠以诸多修饰变得陌生而遥远，就像白雾一般，飘渺虚无，让人看不真切。  
喻文波稍微坐直身子，深深地注视着从舞台侧面从容不迫走上台的史森明——  
年轻教授的穿着比起中学时期讲究了很多，纯白衬衫搭上黑色灰细竖纹西装裤，配上同色的灰纹领带和深色的皮带，看上去极为严肃古板，然而脸上自然流露的笑容却消散了过于明显的疏离感；举着话筒的右手袖口露出一小截瘦削光洁的手腕和小臂，周遭的气势似乎没有甫一登台时那般突兀沉重。  
有些微妙的违和感，喻文波说不上来，眼前成熟内敛的青年和他记忆中那个总是笑得露出一颗颗嫩牙的少年似乎迥然不同，却又一模一样。  
史森明还是和过去一般，很瘦，伴着他与正常人无异的肩宽，被皮带不松不紧勾勒出的窄腰更是衬出他明显单薄的身材，喻文波知道，他一伸手就能轻轻松松地搂住史森明，触手可及的十之八九都是清晰明显的骨骼。  
这么多年了……也不知道把自己养胖点。  
喻文波轻啧一声，向后倚靠着软椅背，姿态放松地伸直腿，神色有些晦暗不明，王柳羿不着痕迹地瞥了他一眼，最终还是将注意力投回台上发言人的身上。  
“……提案、立法、审判再到执行的过程环环相扣密不可分，法律在每一个环节都发挥不可或缺的作用，然而论到对社会的影响力，审判过程的法律适用就变得尤为重要。”  
“正如英国哲学家培根先生在他的著作《论法律》中提到的，‘One foul sentence does more hurt than many foul examples.For these do but corrupt the stream；the other corrupt the fountain.’（一次不公正的审判,比十次犯罪所造成的危害还要严重,因为犯罪不过弄脏了水流,而不公正的审判则败坏了水的源头。），审判对社会风气的指向性可以对社会起到脱胎换骨的作用……”  
标准的伦敦腔从史森明口中滑出时甚至带着几分法国人浪漫的语调，抑扬顿挫的韵律如同酿制多年的白葡萄酒般醇厚浓郁，喻文波目不转睛地盯着他好看的唇形，想象自己的手指指腹沿着唇沿一点点描摹，想象那过去总是笑嘻嘻而如今一板一眼的眉眼在自己身下露出……小腿肚毫无征兆地被王柳羿踹了一脚，喻文波吃痛地弯腰捂住腿：“蓝哥你干嘛？！”被压得很低的气音透露着几分气急败坏。  
王柳羿目不斜视，依然平缓的嗓音似乎在暗示先前的事实与自己毫不相关：“你笑得太恶心了。”  
“……”喻文波悻悻然摸了摸鼻子，抬头再看向史森明时多少收敛了几分。  
“……作为司法从业者，你们要明确并且坚信，司法者的职责从来不是jus dicere而是jus dare，实现法律而非制订或变更法律，否则，法律不过是镜花水月、形同虚设。这一点在面对有争议的案件时变得尤为关键，你们的每一个决定都有可能改变未来几十年的社会风气，正如彭宇案。”言辞间带着几分书生的儒雅和法律研究者独有的冷酷魄力，与他面上和煦的微笑交织在一起，又好像是邻家哥哥在讲述一个有趣可爱的童话故事。  
台下静得几乎没有声响，因着台上木板的反光，史森明几乎看不清尽数淹没在阴影中的观众，但这并不影响他分享自己思虑已久的观点，他侧身调出下一张PPT，淡定自若地继续发言：“法官审判案件基本源于三个要素：直觉、天赋和交际背景；前两者听起来比较抽象，后天也难以培养，所以我们着重讨论一下交际背景……我国作为非判例法国家，因有法条作为支撑，审判往往强调的不是法官审判的指导规范作用而是结合我国实情所产生的利于社会发展的指引导向作用，所以审判前不妨问问身边人的看法；但我们同样应该明白，审判绝不能完全被舆论左右，法律之所以是法律，是因为它存在的本身就具有极高的社会价值。”  
太晦涩了。  
喻文波忍不住打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地掏出手机大剌剌地对准台上的史森明，过于学术的话语在他耳边变了调，三三两两拼凑成中学时期听得几乎生茧的嬉皮笑脸：  
“儿子，要爸爸请你吃饭吗？”  
“狗逼，下次别想让爸爸带你上分！”  
“嘻嘻嘻，狗儿子，你也太蠢了吧！”  
那些不着调的骚话和特别的笑声似乎早已渐行渐远，在这弹指而过的九年间，在这他根本无法参与的九年间。  
“……法条的潜在解释并非绝对正确，因而在审判时，不妨多加斟酌，既不轻视权威也不盲信权威……”  
台上人的脸再无法从精神层面支撑喻文波这个外行人继续听下去，他挠心挠肺地又忍了几分钟，终是凑到王柳羿耳侧，好奇地八卦道：“蓝哥，狗…史森明…教授很有名吗？怎么今天这么多人来听讲座？”  
王柳羿正在记笔记，头也不抬地小声答道：“嗯……著名高校的优秀毕业生，他的博士导师是国内举足轻重的法学泰斗，我的导师……就是我们院长很欣赏他。而且，师兄刚来我们学校一年就拿到了副教授职称，不说人脉关系，光是专业水平确实高人一等。”说着，他还是扭头去看喻文波，见后者露出极为诡异的神色，又忍不住拧眉：“……你这一脸‘爸爸很自豪’的表情是什么鬼？”  
意识到自己有些张扬，喻文波清清嗓子，抬手将胳膊肘压在王柳羿的肩头：“诶蓝哥，那你有没有这位精英人士的电话啊？”  
“woc喻文波我告诉你，史森明可不是你在美国找的那些庸脂俗粉，你tm少打他的歪主意！要是让我们院长知道，不敲断你的腿都是轻的了！”王柳羿被喻文波吓得一激灵，连忙推开他的手往他相反的方向挪了挪。  
喻文波也知道自己前科累累没办法洗白，摸了摸鼻子打哈哈道：“想什么呢你……我这不是要准备从我爸妈那儿接个子公司练手嘛……和专业人士了解一下也省得走太多弯路啊……”  
王柳羿狐疑地上下打量了他一番，最终还是打开手机翻出史森明的电话：“就是这个，你可别说是我给的啊。”  
“知道知道。”喻文波敷衍地应道，漫不经心地接过手机，却在看见那一串十几年前就能倒背如流的数字的瞬间，犹如被夹杂着冰块的冷水浸得透心凉一般，清醒得无比可怕。  
摁在手机屏上的指尖泛着一圈毫无血色的惨白，喻文波怔怔僵坐在原地，耳边所有的人声都呼啸为凛凛寒风，刻骨铭心。  
“……我们结束吧，喻文波。”  
然后是被随意丢在垃圾桶里的电话卡和塞回他手中的戒指。  
“…我累了，不要再来找我了。”  
既然史森明从来没有换过号码，那他这九年发的短信，史森明是不是都看得一清二楚？那他从不回复短信又是什么意思？

屏幕上被重重按压出的指纹清晰可见，喻文波漫不经心地用拇指轻轻拭去，突然嗤笑一声，有些突兀，甚至连前座的女生都不满地回头瞪了他一眼，然而他只是抬起头凝视台上颀长的身姿，淡定自若地开口道：“我决定了。”  
“决定什么？”  
“我要追他。”  
“…cnm……”  
如果能回到三分钟前，王柳羿一定会毫不犹豫地掐死轻易松口的自己。

02.  
讲座结束时将近饭点，学生们很快走了个七七八八，本想跟随人群退场的王柳羿拗不过喻文波，硬着头皮走上舞台。台上，史森明正在收拾自己的笔记本电脑和资料，略长的刘海因他低头的动作隐隐模糊他干净的眉眼，然而眼下浅浅的青影仍然清晰可见。  
“师兄。”王柳羿轻声开口，史森明抬起头，看清他的瞬间不自觉露出笑容：“嗯，怎么啦？”王柳羿有些尴尬地扶了下眼镜，忍不住在心中暗骂喻文波：“中午一起吃饭吧，正好也很久没聚餐了。”  
“就我们俩？”史森明并未草率地同意，王柳羿默然叹息，还没来得及答话，站在台下的喻文波一撑舞台利落地跳了上来。  
起初，史森明还没认出来人，然而待半跪在台上的喻文波轻松地站起身淡定自若地拍净手上的灰尘后，毫不见外地向他伸出手时，脸上和煦明亮的笑意禁不住渐渐散去。  
“…史、森、明老师，久仰了，我是——喻文波。”每个字都咬得很重，喻文波盯着面前人绷紧的面庞，莫名升起报复的快感，再不掩饰面上“恶意”的戏谑。  
史森明垂睑看向那只手，修长的手指筋脉分明，没有什么变化，甚至连无名指上的银环都仍旧保持记忆中的模样：“您好，喻先生。”他伸出手，却只是蜻蜓点水般虚虚触碰，好似碰到烙铁般闪电般收回右手，旋即波澜不惊地扭头看向王柳羿：“抱歉，等会儿我还得回趟办公室，下次再约吧。”  
王柳羿自然不会再助纣为虐，连忙颔首道：“没事是我突兀了， 师兄你继续，我们先走一步。”说着也不再客气，伸手就去抓住喻文波的胳膊，想要迅速地撤出了史森明的视野范围内。  
喻文波却四两拨千斤地挥开王柳羿的手，随意地摆摆手，勾唇向史森明再逼近一步：“蓝哥你在外面等我，我有些要、事想和史森明老师谈谈，不介意吧。”说是询问意见，但语气过于笃定，完全没有商量的意味，史森明没有反驳。或许是过往的记忆变得遥远，史森明并不习惯喻文波突然地靠近，他下意识小幅度后仰，却硬生生止住脚下本能后退的步伐，转而平静地抬眸与喻文波对视片刻，再次看向一旁茫然无措的王柳羿，露出宽和安抚的浅笑：“没事的柳羿，你先出去吧。”  
王柳羿不太放心地瞥了眼似笑非笑的喻文波，见史森明肯定地点点头才放弃坚持，从舞台侧边的楼梯走了下去。  
“请问喻先生，您还有什么事？”史森明直到王柳羿的身影彻底消失后才将目光重新转回喻文波身上，后者冷不丁伸出手勾住史森明那条系得恰到好处的领带。史森明猝不及防，下一秒便反应过来，猛地拍开喻文波作乱的手，凝眉警示地瞪了他一眼，将自己的领带重新系好：“请您自重，喻先生。”  
“我的不是，”有些恼火的语气到和以往一样，喻文波满意地敛眼轻笑，被拍开的手有意无意地擦过史森明的面颊才欣然收回，他后退一步让开身位，“是我唐突了——我以为森明教授是故人，看来是我认错了。”舞台所剩无几的橙色大灯打在喻文波身上，勾勒出他愈发硬朗的轮廓，史森明不曾看见如此锋芒毕露的喻文波，以及那双细长的眼中让史森明再也读不懂的情绪。  
“您客气了，失陪。”史森明收回目光，匆匆颔首示意便拎着包头也不回地走了出去，动作迅速得令人咋舌。  
喻文波兀自笑了笑，也顺着史森明离开的方向出了大会堂。

“喻文波，我不知道你今天发什么疯，但是我警告你，没有下次！！！”王柳羿不了解喻史二人曾经的恩怨情仇，但这不妨碍他注意到史森明看见喻文波的瞬间，脸上表情突兀僵硬的变化。想着平时和史森明抬头不见低头见，史森明待他又向来不错，王柳羿就有些抓狂。  
喻文波有些遗憾地抬起只与史森明短暂相触数秒的手，转瞬即逝的温度早已消弭殆尽，就连疼痛也不曾留下丝毫痕迹，他漫不经心地将手揣回裤兜：“行了蓝哥，中午请你吃饭。”王柳羿开口还想说什么，迎面而来的一名女生猛地撞在了喻文波身上，抱着的一摞东西撒了一地。  
喻文波吃痛地揉了揉下巴，见那女生已经蹲下身捡东西，便也过意不去地弯腰拾起落在自己脚边的一本书，是一本应用心理学相关的教科书，书的封皮有些脱胶，发霉的味道争先恐后地从泛黄的纸页间涌了出来。一张草稿纸从书中滑出，喻文波眼疾手快地捏住，随意地扫了一眼复而塞回书中：“同学，你的书。”  
女生甚至没有抬头看他，只是轻声细语地同他道谢，旋即接过他手中的旧书，迅速地跑进了校道边的宿舍楼，喻文波平静的目光追随她的身影，有些琢磨不透。“怎么了？”王柳羿见他愣神，抬手拍了拍他的肩，喻文波收回视线，忽然一笑：“没事，就是觉得，国内的大学也挺不错的。”思绪还定格在女生手中那本破旧的心理学书籍和草稿纸上几排缭乱的数字上。喻文波见王柳羿不再看他，无声无息地收敛笑容，多余的事情他并不愿掺合，在这所学校，他的目标只有史森明一人，仅此而已。

喻文波比史森明小了两届，他第一次见到史森明是在学校的羽毛球馆。他俩的母校是初高中六个年级在同一个校区的学校，史森明是通过中考考进的高中的重点班，彼时喻文波还是一名货真价实的中二少年。  
每逢体育课，羽毛球馆历来都是一片腥风血雨，高年级不会轻易将抢到手的场地拱手相让，低年级的孩子多数时候只能眼巴巴地站在一旁围观。喻文波每周三节的体育课与史森明撞了两节，初次目睹史森明在球场上灵活的身姿时，只觉得亮眼得过分——跃起时上扬的校服，露出腰际狭窄流畅的曲线，没有任何多余的赘肉，转身时甚至可以看见背脊处凹陷的浅沟。  
其实并不是多么出众的身材，只是落在喻文波眼中，却是独一无二的风景。  
和他同场的高年级三三两两提前下课去抢饭吃，史森明揉了揉脖子，偏头看见场外的喻文波，笑眯眯地冲他招招手：“我记得你……是初中部的孩子对吧？要和我打一场吗？”  
虽说史森明的举手投足都让喻文波有些移不开目光，但论起球场上的表现，史森明纯属弟弟中的弟弟。  
轻松碾压史森明后，喻文波甚至有些过意不去，趁着中午放学悄咪咪溜出校门买了一杯奶茶送给史森明，想了想，又在装奶茶的口袋中塞了自己本想当作下午茶享用的土家酱香饼。  
史森明在接过袋子的时候有些哑然，他弯了弯眼，硬生生憋住嘴角过于明显的大笑，大抵是顾虑少年人敏感要强的自尊，史森明没有拒绝，他仍用依然温和的嗓音道谢，客气礼貌。  
史森明的同桌好友兼体育课球友的胡显昭在旁边兴致勃勃地看了半天热闹，见喻文波走出教室便凑上来想要偷偷顺走那袋味道诱人的酱香饼：“诶，他不是体育课跟你打了一局那个小孩子吗？还挺仗义的嘛，就是傻了点，不过我喜欢。”明眼人都能看出来史森明有意让球，偏偏就喻文波自己傻傻地蒙在鼓里，还内疚地买零食赔罪。  
史森明眼疾手快地避开胡显昭伸来的爪子，在抽屉深处将酱香饼放置妥当确保胡显昭绝对碰不到后，才美滋滋地拆开奶茶的吸管：“我也觉得挺招人喜欢的，现在低年级的小孩子真可爱嘻嘻。”  
胡显昭不甘不愿地收回手，忍不住吐槽：“这么小就懂得买礼物讨人欢喜，以后还得了。”  
史森明得意扬扬地咧开嘴，炫耀地晃了晃手中的大杯奶茶，杯中是塞得满满当当的布丁珍珠和仙草冻，肉眼可见的甜腻：“反正也是讨我欢喜，昭昭你羡慕也没用。”  
胡显昭毫不客气地翻了个白眼，痛心疾首道：“史森明你这么好满足，要是哪天被人拐了肯定都乐得帮人数钱。”  
“我又不傻。”史森明不以为意，大剌剌地在心中给喻文波盖了章，认证为自己的好友候补。  
一来二去，两人逐渐熟悉起来，发展到后来就是史森明带着喻文波轻车熟路地翘自习、打游戏、看电影。喻文波这才反应过来史森明乖学生的模样只是假象，私底下口嗨喷人素质三连根本不带喘气，气焰张扬得如同那只经常跑到教学楼晒太阳的小花猫，心情不好还要一爪子挠人脸上。  
喻文波起初并没有多想，他只是单纯喜欢和史森明在一起嘻嘻哈哈的时间，直到有一回两人踩着晚修结束铃跑回学校，一切在喻文波眼中才开始慢慢变了模样。  
史森明大老远就看见迎面走来的班主任，喻文波尚来不及反应就见史森明一把拉住他的手腕，灵巧地扭身钻进一旁停靠的两辆私家车之间。  
“狗逼你……”喻文波嘴里不打草稿就可以轻松超出考试作文字数要求的脏话刚起了头，就被史森明猛地捂住嘴憋回肚子里。修长的手指轻轻按在唇上，隐约带着钢笔墨的气息，喻文波呼吸一滞，下意识抬眼望去——周遭光线微弱，史森明正关注地盯着自己的班主任，完全暴露在喻文波视野中的下颚柔和软润的线条一路掠过修长的脖颈，埋藏在黑暗中的喉结并不明显，略微的起伏隐隐透出主人的不安。  
落入唇齿间的墨香似乎变了味，甜得齁人，喻文波不动声色地抬起手，揉了揉发烫的耳垂。  
直到班主任的身影完全消失在校门外，史森明才松开手，笑嘻嘻地低头看向喻文波：“抱歉啊儿子，爸爸今天要是被逮到，以后就没人带你上分了。”  
“谁带谁上分还说不定呢，狗儿子。”喻文波不甘示弱，借着回怼的气势掩盖自己内心那点令自己恼火难堪又难以启齿的小心思。史森明无所谓地笑了笑，起身拍了拍膝盖，伸出手拉起偏傻愣愣蹲在地上和自己的呛声的喻文波：“走吧，爸爸送你回宿舍，儿子。”

拒绝邀请并非完全是史森明一味的推拒之辞，他返回办公室收拾好资料，就拎着手提电脑去了市局。市局刑侦大队的队长是史森明大学时期的师兄，听闻他在国外某著名刑侦专家的团队中实习过，便特意请示领导后邀请他来市局做顾问。  
“小明顾问，你来了。”刚走进门就碰到准备出门执勤的小警察，史森明闻言笑了笑：“你们队长在吗？”“在呢在呢，”小警察自来熟地拍了拍他的肩，“你可算来了，老大都在办公室里念叨你一个上午了。”史森明哑然失笑，轻车熟路地走进了队长办公室。  
办公桌前的沙发椅中，高振宁苦大仇深地盯着手中的文件。“师兄。”史森明敲了敲门，高振宁抬眼一看是他，立马将文件丢在办公桌上，嬉皮笑脸地说道：“你可算来了。”  
史森明莞尔一笑，高振宁已经两步上前，仗着身高优势亲昵地搂住他的肩膀：“走走走，哥哥快饿死了，先陪我去吃点东西。”幅度虽大却体贴得没让怀中人踉跄跌倒，史森明无奈地松了松脖颈略紧的领带，任由高振宁搂着他往市局门口晃去。  
“你今天讲座怎么样？”高振宁弯腰凑到史森明耳边，空闲的手自然地接过史森明手中的电脑包。  
他不提还好，一提史森明就想起喻文波似笑非笑的眉眼，和九年前变化不大，只是神色陌生得可怕：“挺好的。”他咧开唇角轻笑，不动声色地转移话题：“师兄最近怎么样？”  
“嗨别提了，想起来我就头大，”正好走到没有红绿灯的斑马线前，高振宁看着左侧驶来的车辆，习惯性地将史森明拉到自己右侧，“乔家知道吗？他们家那个二世祖小公子前两天在主干道上把路灯撞歪了，隔壁交警队按照普通交通事故处理了，他一听不依，天天跑到老柯面前哭诉，非说有人要害他！”

03.  
“我请史森明吃饭，你们俩来干什么？”高振宁抱臂靠着椅背，面色不善地盯着坐在自己对面的柯昌宇和刘世宇。  
“有免费的午餐，当然要吃了啊，你说是吧，小明？”柯昌宇笑得温文尔雅，刘世宇已经拿起菜单准备点餐，突然被cue的史森明轻咳一声，仰头笑嘻嘻地答道：“腿哥说得对。”反正也不是他请。  
高振宁闻言不满地抬手敲了下史森明的脑袋：“臭小子，你就是这么对师兄的吗？”“锅老师可是大师兄，师兄总要尊老爱幼吧。”后者揉了揉脑袋仍然乐得直笑，那笑容纯粹自然，叫人不由自主心情雀跃，高振宁被他噎得说不出话，盯着他看了半晌，最终无奈地勾勾唇向后一靠：“点吧。”  
一顿饭吃了高振宁三分之一的工资，当高大队长捧着自己干瘪的钱包黯然神伤时，柯昌宇已经走到史森明的身边，颀长的身型一点不显突兀，他略微倾身，面上的笑意依旧俊朗端雅：“宁跟你说过了吧，乔二的事情。”  
“腿哥也觉得不对吗？”史森明随手整理了一下领带，笑容不变，柯昌宇摇摇头，抬手将站在马路牙子上发呆的刘世宇拉到自己身边：“我觉得是很寻常的小事。”“但太过寻常就显得不正常了，”刘世宇慢悠悠地接话道，纤细得过分的手指扶了扶滑落的眼镜，语气是不符合秀气外貌的狠戾，“交警队那帮蠢货，就知道快刀斩乱麻。”  
“锅老师不是向来以莽著称吗？”史森明弯眸浅笑，刘世宇极其不优雅地白了他一眼：“有计划的莽才叫莽，没计划的——那叫头铁。”  
“所以当初事故的调查结果是……”史森明轻描淡写地转回话题，柯昌宇作为鉴定中心的主任自然最了解情况，然而也只是一句话：“刹车油漏了。”  
“漏了？”史森明有些诧异，柯昌宇知道他在想什么，颔首道：“一般情况下刹车油不可能自己漏，所以当时我和锅老师也觉得是人为的，但是……”说到这儿柯昌宇有些无奈地笑了笑，刘世宇的面色倒是肉眼可见地一沉：“但那个富二代在出车祸前自己驾驶不当磕到了停车场的石墩，再加上那辆车的车头被撞得接近报废，光凭车损报告根本分辨不出是第三人干的还是他自己造成的。”  
“……这倒是巧了。”史森明了然，虽然眼下疑云重重，但对于他们几个靠实证吃饭的人而言，没有确凿的证据一切分析推理都是瞎扯，所以哪怕乔二的事真有其他隐情，这次也没法继续探查下去了。  
“反正我已经嘱咐他最近出门小心点，尽量不要单独行动，其他的，也只能看老天了。”高振宁叹了口气，上任刑警大队队长以来他运气一直不错，保持了百分百的破案率，但这一次与他们毫不相干的事故却让他陡然升起诡异不详的预感。  
但愿都是我想多了，高振宁暗自嘀咕，暂时将这件事抛在了脑后，扭头听身旁的三人又谈起其他的案子。

史森明虽是学院请来的新老师，然而院长更看重他的学术水平，因此他的教学任务比其他老师还少了些，一周满打满算也只有八节课。  
正想着刚申报通过的课题研究的史森明踩着上课铃匆匆走进教室，一抬眼瞥见教室最后一排熟悉的身影，骤然打乱了他的思绪：“……上节课我们讲到期间、送达的问题，这个知识点比较简单，主要是法定期间的不同期限比较容易混，希望大家可以记清楚。”一句话引入后，史森明低头借着打开PPT的机会避开了教室后排过于明显直接的目光。  
喻文波懒洋洋地支着头坐在教室后门的位置上，他原本生得好看，脸上虽没了过去可爱的婴儿肥，但混在一群大二的学生之间也没有丝毫突兀的感觉，还没上课前，初进教室的学生们还对他的身份有些好奇，频频扭头打量，然而在史森明走进教室的瞬间，所有的目光都不由自主地落在了年轻教授的身上——一直如此，喻文波不痛快地轻啧，抱着双臂仰靠着座椅，史森明似乎天生带有独特的魅力可以吸引周围人的注意，让喻文波总有种宝藏被人觊觎的烦躁。  
趁着史森明点开PPT的间隙，他漫不经心地移开目光扫了眼荧幕上的投影。史森明的U盘和他本人一样简洁明了：本科教学、学术……喻文波的目光在最后一个文件夹上顿了顿，不待他细想，史森明已经点开了本科教学的文件夹。  
手指轻轻敲击着桌面，喻文波默默在心中酝酿文件夹的名字，两个英文小写字母，大抵是什么缩写。  
ys。  
甫一看见字母，喻文波条件反射地想到二人的姓氏，ys喻史，可他早不是当年那个史森明稍作让步就会满心欢喜的青春期中二少年，他不敢也不愿妄想——如果史森明对他是旧情未了，那分手后这些年的荒诞岂不都成了笑话？  
史森明应该厌倦他，喻文波收回手，后仰靠坐着椅子，这样他才有机会再将史森明追回来……然后像当年那样，甩了他。  
喻文波越想越觉得烦闷，每每对上史森明，这几年好不容易修炼的沉稳仿佛统统喂了狗，一巴掌将他打回了那年的愣头青。反正这些课他也实在没什么兴趣，喻文波索性站起身，顶着史森明投来的目光趾高气扬地从后门走了出去。  
四合院式的教学楼正中央是一个不大的庭院，喻文波站在葱郁的黄果兰树下，顺手翻出自己的烟盒。  
公众场合不能吸烟。  
喻文波蓦地想起一次抽烟被史森明发现时纤细少年难得板起的面孔，叼在嘴里的烟被少年强硬地抽出碾灭，喻文波来不及心疼刚点好的烟，就被少年警告地敲了敲额头：“崽种长本事了是不是？公众场合不能吸烟！”这话从史森明最终蹦出来顿时添了些别的意味，喻文波丝毫没有被唬住，笑眯眯地顺势抱住史森明的胳膊蹭了蹭：“那你得一直提醒我我才记得啊，狗比。”  
“傻逼……”史森明再骂了他一句，话一出口语气又轻了三分。  
喻文波将烟盒收回裤兜，自嘲地笑了笑，前一秒还在怀疑史森明是否念旧，后一秒便发觉原来一直没有走出来的，是自己。

因为是两个班合上的大课，史森明刚说完下课就有好几个学生冲到讲台上询问他上课听得一知半解的问题，喻文波算准时间又坐回教室后排，看着其他学生三三两两地从前门走了出去。鉴于喻文波浑身上下自带生人勿扰的诡异气场，小白兔们丝毫不敢考虑他身后大开的教室后门。  
教室瞬间安静了下来，除了讲台上的对话再听不到别的杂音。喻文波慢腾腾地站起身，学校的教室多是阶梯教室，这一间也不例外，因而站在后排居高临下的喻文波轻而易举地从学生堆里锁定了史森明。  
年轻教授穿着一成不变的白衬衫，配上一条亮丽的酒红色领带，比起前两日讲座上沉稳的模样如今倒多了几分活力和生气，听学生说话时，史森明总是带着浅浅的笑意，既不让人觉得拘谨又给人淡淡的疏离感，唯有在学生过于紧张或者窘迫时才会温声细语地开口安抚。  
史森明一直都很体贴周到，他对每个人都这般好，无差别的好，喻文波隐隐有些嫉妒，却又想，这么温润如玉的人将他所有的冷漠和热情都给了我，而你们享有的不过是他客套的友善温柔。  
史森明发现自己很难不注意到喻文波直白得快要化出实体的目光，好在学生们的问题都很简单，他难得在回答的过程中分心去思考喻文波的举措。史森明不知道应该如何应对再次出现在自己面前的喻文波，当年分手前他思量了很久，他并不善于拒绝别人，特别是当这个别人还是喻文波的时候。  
“……谢谢老师。”  
“没事，赶快去吃饭吧。”送走了最后一个学生，史森明终于松了口气，他下意识地抬眼朝喻文波坐的位置望去，教室后排早没了人影。  
这样也好。  
史森明垂眼收拾教案，空旷的教室安静得可怕。

毕竟他们，本不该在一起。

04.  
一开始，史森明以为喻文波只是一时兴起便没有多想，哪知连着两个星期喻文波同打卡一样准时来自己的课堂报道，雷打不动地坐在后排听他讲课。史森明有些头疼，但如今面对喻文波，他实在分不出太多的精力去处理两人之间诡异的关系，便也默许了喻文波在自己眼皮底下疯狂刷存在感的行为。  
喻文波喜欢坐在阶梯教室的后排看史森明给学生解答疑问的样子，偶尔他会坐在讲台前撑着下巴和学生说笑，带笑的眉眼弯弯，轻易模糊了他的年龄。喻文波恍惚觉得回到了中学时期，史森明歪着头同他讲解数学试卷上那道花里胡哨的立体几何大题，修长的手指随意地转着笔，偶尔噙着笑抬手敲了敲他的额头，匀润的唇勾起好看的弧度：“你怎么这么傻啊，弟弟？”  
“你说你马呢崽种，爸爸要是上到高中一样可以做这些题！”  
史森明煞有其事地上下打量了喻文波一番，后者被他看得发毛，猛地拍桌子站了起来，如同一只初入山林的小白虎高傲而笃定地仰起下巴：“你给爷爷等着，爷考上高中绝对甩你一条街！”  
“你猜爸爸信不信？”史森明笑眯眯地托着下巴，眉眼间的戏谑呼之欲出。喻文波说不过他，只能咬牙切齿地低下头重新画辅助线，然后就听见史森明低声慢条斯理地逗他：  
“反正我信了。”  
喻文波手下一抖，铅笔在原本还算线条分明的几何图上划出一道突兀醒目的线条，史森明憋不住噗嗤笑出声，抬手揉了揉他的头发。头顶的手掌柔软干燥，带着熟悉的温度，喻文波没敢抬头，只觉得自己的耳朵烫得生疼。

十月金秋，学校迎来了一百一十周年校庆的日子，星期五下午在大会堂举行庆典，自然少不了邀请优秀校友。作为法学院院长现任爱徒的王柳羿被自家导师毫不留情地赶去帮忙，而听完史森明的课在教学区瞎晃悠的喻文波见王柳羿忙得团团转，好心地搭了把手。  
“这是什么？”喻文波随手翻开王柳羿手边的册子，每一页上的表格满满当当填着姓名、院系班级信息和联系方式，王柳羿正在打电话确认接引校友的志愿者是否全部就位，说话的空隙才飞速地丢来一句“校友名录”。  
喻文波漫不经心地应了一声，扫眼看了几页倒是发现了几个眼熟的名字，他正准备将名册合拢放回王柳羿手边，一名中年男子突然走到他的面前：“请问是在这里签到吗？”  
见王柳羿实在忙得脱不开身，喻文波索性将名册和签字笔放在了中年男子面前：“是的，请您在这儿签名。”男子微微倾身寻找自己的名字，喻文波抬眸扫了眼男子的身后，看见一个穿着校服的少年正倚着桌子玩手机：“这位是令郎？”  
男子愣了一下，下意识回头望了一眼：“啊是……他没来过这里，今天带他回来看看。”正说着，男子终于找到了自己的名字，在表格最后一格填上一个龙飞凤舞的签名便回头叫自己的儿子。校服少年在听见父亲呼唤的瞬间不自觉地皱了皱眉，却还是跟上了男子的脚步，喻文波嗤笑一声，突然明白自己为什么会注意到那个少年。  
——和当年的自己，竟有几分相似。  
“…对了，”刚走出几步的男子突然折回，“请问贵院的史森明教授现在在哪里？”  
有一个可以理直气壮去找史森明的机会，喻文波自然不会拱手相让，他将名册交还给王柳羿，便带着那对父子往法学院院系楼的方向走去。刚走到院系楼下，喻文波一眼就看见穿着灰色西装的史森明，他正背对着自己和一位老教授交谈什么，颀长的身姿配着难得的亮色让喻文波险些晃了眼。  
史森明侧过身，余光瞥见喻文波时愣了一下，他很快结束了同老教授的探讨，转身走了过来：“你……怎么还没回去？”这话委实不太客气，然而史森明的嗓音难得轻柔软糯，喻文波顿时心情一片大好：“这不是舍不得吗，森明教授？”  
史森明不知道这人又在犯什么诨，目光一动落在喻文波身后的中年男子身上：“……贺叔？”被称作贺叔的中年男子走上前，高兴又亲昵地伸出手：“小明，好久不见了。我听你爸说你现在在这边任教，这不是正好赶上校庆，我就带小城来看看你。”史森明也笑着握了握贺叔的手，轻描淡写地将话题转到了那名为贺城的少年身上：“小城都这么大了，现在读高几了？”  
贺城有些不耐烦地偏了偏头，贺叔不满地拍了拍他的后背，催促道：“小明哥哥问你话呢，快说！”  
“高三。”说完贺城就抿紧嘴，一副谢绝合作的样子。  
喻文波有些诧异地打量了贺家父子一番，如今高三开学已将近三个月，这对父子还有心情请假来参加大学校庆，实在有些稀奇。史森明也有些惊异，但周到如他绝没有开口追问的想法，只是笑着邀请道：“那我带贺叔你们去大会堂吧，正好可以聊一会。”  
于是史森明同贺叔走在最前面，贺城落后几步挂上耳机一边低头玩手机一边跟着他们，喻文波则走在最后面为他们留出足够交谈的空间。  
“……这孩子犟得很，平时我们说一句他顶一句，在学校里和老师的关系也不好，平时上课睡觉，下课抄别人的作业，你说！哎……”从院系楼到大会堂的路是一条小径，尽管隔了三五米的距离，喻文波还是依稀可以听清两人的交谈。  
“我那时候也这样，没事的，您别担心。”史森明轻声安慰，喻文波抬手摸了摸耳垂好不容易忍住笑，史森明说的是真话，可惜旁人是不相信的。喻文波对那时的史森明极为熟悉，在外人面前史森明从来都是乖巧懂事的好孩子形象，叛逆反抗什么的连点苗头都寻不到，因此次次家长会、年级大会都是老师的重点表扬对象。暗地里的顽劣倒也不少，二人例行打卡似的溜出校门逛网吧根本数不过来，不过——喻文波暗自窃喜，这些都是独属于他和史森明两人的小秘密。  
贺叔看着史森明温和的模样似乎有些感慨，沉沉地叹息道：“你以为我不知道你吗？从小都这么听话，你爸一直都最心疼你了。你说你也是，要不是你大二那年……”  
“贺叔，”史森明轻飘飘地打断了他，语气不重但却带着不容置喙的坚定，“事情都过去了。”  
喻文波看得清楚，贺叔在提到大二时，史森明猛地握紧了左手，他顿时有些好奇，忍不住在脑海中细细搜寻——史森明大二时，他正好……高三，正是九年前。那一段时光实在不是什么美好的回忆，喻文波凝眉思索片刻，当年除了争吵和冷战，喻文波实在想不起史森明有什么异样的地方，但从贺叔的语气看，似乎是一件不小的事情。  
喻文波饶有兴趣地抬眸看向前方不远处的史森明，时间还很充裕，他可以慢慢打听这件事情。

安顿好贺家父子，史森明一走出大会堂就看见蹲在门口充当路障的喻文波，后者看见他眼前一亮，猛地站起身走了过来，好似大型犬见了主人，连背景都鲜活起来，史森明原本有些凝重的神色倏尔柔和了三分。  
大会堂门口有些人满为患的趋势，史森明带着喻文波七拐八拐上了会堂二楼的空走廊，才慢慢开口道：“你留在学校做什么？”  
“大二的事情，和我有关吗？”喻文波不答反问，见史森明皱眉没有说话便缓缓倾身压进，史森明不愿多谈，不自觉地后退半步，却被白墙拦住退路：“……你想多了。”敛起笑意的眉眼没有多余的表情，紧盯着喻文波的双眼却多了几分戒备的意味。  
“想多了啊，”喻文波原本也没指望史森明这么轻易就会松口，他伸出一只手抵着墙，俯身继续逼近，“那没有想多的森明教授，觉得现在的我在干什么吗？“史森明不由自主地绷紧身子，垂眼不再看他。  
喻文波离史森明很近，甚至可以清晰地看见年轻教授纤长的睫毛隐隐轻颤，目光下移，顺着清隽的眉眼最后停在略有些泛白的唇上。喻文波鬼使神差地伸出手，指腹落在饱满的唇上，触感冰凉带寒，伴随急促的呼吸起伏战栗：“你在害怕吗？”  
史森明猛地推开了他，喻文波一个踉跄，好不容易站稳便看见史森明微沉的面色，他有些心虚地摸了摸鼻子，眼神一闪转向走廊的窗外：“你看外面……怎么有警车开进来了？”


	2. Chapter 2

05.  
校庆当日有警察做客并不是什么好事，法学院一众大佬长年与公检法打交道，因此第一时间被委以重任，而作为刑侦大队顾问的史森明，自然是当仁不让的头号人选。  
史森明还没走出大会堂就接到了院长的电话，三言两语间就了解了大概——生活区某栋宿舍楼有一名大三女生从7楼的宿舍坠楼了，警方初步认定为意外事件。  
校庆还要继续，史森明却没什么继续欣赏的兴趣，他扭头正要朝生活区的方向走，就被跟在身后的喻文波拉住了手腕。眼下，史森明不耐与他继续勾缠，轻轻挣了挣：“放手。”擒住史森明的手略微用力，斜飞上挑的眼执拗地盯着他：“我送你过去。”  
卡宴车花枝招展地停在警戒线边，史森明不待车停稳便拉开车门跳了下去，喻文波捏了捏方向盘没有动弹，隔着车窗玻璃目送身穿西装的青年弯腰走进现场渐行渐远，半晌，他才慢慢抬起手摘下左手无名指上的银戒，清晰的沟痕沁着血色，深深没入肌肤。在这之外，是铅灰色的天空和狂戾的秋风，喻文波戴好戒指，抬手熄灭爱车的发动机。  
要下雨了。

今天出警的年轻警察史森明并不认识，然而对方却早已听闻他的大名，见他过来，连忙热情地迎来上来，很快又同他交代了一遍案情。史森明并非法医出身，对于尸检结果、现场勘查也只是一知半解，索性跟着警察一起上了出事的宿舍。  
“现在的女学生也真是的，怎么这么不惜命，拿个钥匙也就十几分钟的事情，非要走捷径，七楼这么高也敢翻隔壁宿舍的阳台。”年轻警官一路絮絮叨叨，史森明笑了笑并不直接发表意见：“这事在男生间可不少见。”  
“这倒是，”年轻警官不好意思地挠挠头，“说来我当年还在念警校的时候也干过这事，小明顾问你以前干过吗？”  
史森明笑着摇了摇头：“我那会儿忙的事情多，每天都是最后一个回宿舍的。”“也是，小明顾问一看就是大学里的好学生。”年轻警察有些羡慕地看着他，史森明微怔，想起那段“惨不忍睹”的大学生活只能兀自苦笑。  
好学生？  
他一生最荒诞的事情都发生在大学四年中。  
出事的女生名叫范絮，住在724，而她隔壁723的女生惊吓过度，又需要录笔录，便被女警官带到了宿舍楼一楼的会议室休息。723并没有什么需要调查的东西，警察的目标还是重点锁定在了724，史森明倒是在723转了一圈。  
宿舍里的东西多，大三的女生既要应付学业又要准备实习面试，宿舍里大大小小的物件应有尽有，好在每间宿舍都是四人间，倒不至于显得过于拥挤。史森明跨过过道上的瑜伽垫，一眼扫到了其中一张书桌上摆着的相册，照片是一张合影，五个年轻的女孩亲昵地站在一起。  
“这是她们宿舍的合影？”史森明问道。  
年轻警察走过来瞥了一眼，认出是刚刚坐在会议室的几个女孩子：“啊对，就是她们。”  
“那多出来的这个女孩是谁？”  
年轻警官仔细端详了一番照片，肯定地答道：“是死者范絮。”  
死者。  
史森明走到阳台上，俯身望向楼下，深色水泥地上还未变得冰冷的女孩早已消失不见，只余下一滩干涸的血迹斑驳地散落在地上，如同一柄尖刀刺痛人的眼睛。  
还是青春肆意的年纪，含苞的娇花被无声掐落，破碎地跌落在尘土中。  
史森明闭上眼，转身回到室内，指了指那张相册：“不介意我拍一张吧？”  
接着是被重点排查的724，其实不过是警方的职责所在，这个毫无争议的案件根本没有意外之外的另一种可以合理解释的可能性。  
范絮的个人物品倒是不多，史森明扫了一眼，便用戴着手套的手从她的书架上取下一本泛黄的旧书——普通的心理学教科书，还是早已过时的第一版，出现在范絮的书架上显得有些突兀，史森明随手一翻便看见夹在其中的草稿纸。那张草稿纸似乎被折叠过很多次，密密麻麻地折痕甚至磨损了纸上的字迹，几组潦草的数字斜斜排在纸上，不像账单、成绩或者账号密码，倒像是某种暗号。  
这不是这个年纪的女孩子该有的模样。  
史森明仔细地将这张纸拍了下来，顺便记下心理教科书的书名和出版社。  
这件事从头到脚都透露着寻常的气息，然而就是某个刹那令他想起乔二，想起那场诡异的刹车失灵案件，史森明无端端觉得古怪，索性自己先存个档以备不时之需。

史待森明下楼时调查堪堪过去两个小时，警戒线还未撤掉，他弯腰钻过警戒线，便看见了懒懒靠着卡宴车的喻文波。  
其实喻文波比起九年前并没有什么太明显的变化，就连脸上的笑容都一如年少时那般桀骜，但史森明总觉得很陌生，他不知道源自何处，只觉得喻文波浑身上下透露的违和感一遍一遍地提醒着他——这已经不是当年那个张口闭口冲他口嗨的少年了。  
喻文波正倚着车抽烟，指间夹着的烟已经短了大半，他低着头不知在想什么，烟头似乎下一秒就能烧到他的手指上。史森明微蹙眉，快步走过去后，抽走烟头碾灭丢进垃圾桶里，滚烫的热度掠过他的指尖，他不动声色地搓了搓手指，扭头看向似乎才惊醒的喻文波：“回去了。”  
喻文波愣了一下，有些开心又有些难过：“你以前都会说我的。”隐隐有些撒娇的意味。  
拉车门的手顿了顿，史森明没有看向还眼巴巴站在旁边的喻文波，只是轻轻开口：“那是以前。”  
以前是因为他们是情侣，而现在，他们什么都不是。

校庆发生的意外由一篇全校通告以及校方私底下对学生家属的巨额赔偿画上了句号，彼时已经过去了整整一个星期，史森明对于这个处理结果没什么意外，只是将当时用手机拍的照片洗出来放在了办公室里。  
闲暇之余，他偶尔会拿起照片看一看，但面对堪比鬼画符的草稿纸，一切的思考似乎都是徒劳。  
那日结束了刑诉课，学生们央着他推荐几本好看的悬疑小说和电影，史森明想了想，笑眯眯地说：“小说的话丹布朗的《数字迷宫》就挺不错的，电影，法律电影倒是挺多不错，比如《十二怒汉》什么的。”  
“别啊老师，”一名男生哀嚎了一嗓，惨兮兮地趴在桌子上，“《十二怒汉》我们至少都看过五次了，再看就真的吐了。”  
“经典的电影总有他独特的魅力，不过你们如果不喜欢…《The Judge》其实也很有意思，”说到这儿史森明突然想到什么，索性站起身，“这样吧，我回去整理一下发给你们班长，保证够你们未来一年的课余生活。”  
“谢谢老师，比心！”  
几个学生欢天喜地地走了，喻文波难得没有离开，径直走到了史森明面前：“你还在想那个死去的女生？”史森明奇怪地瞥了他一眼，摇摇头：“不全是。”  
学法律的人大多有着一颗冷漠理性的大心脏，史森明也不例外，对于范絮的过世他本着法律人严谨的态度考量，除了对生命的敬畏几乎没有更多的个人情感，但搁在喻文波眼中，却无端端成了另一种解读。  
“你一直都这样吗？”  
喻文波猛然抓住史森明的胳膊，不复年少青涩的眉眼陡然沉了下来，五指也擒得极紧，恨不得将眼前人牢牢绑在自己身边，史森明不自觉地拧起双眉。  
“是不是当年我们分手，你也是拿着你们学法的人这种冷漠的态度公事公办？是不是在你看来，我们俩之间的事情和你接触的案件都没有什么区别？“  
喻文波知道自己在无理取闹，但是长达一个月的拉锯战让他愈发暴躁和惶恐，他需要尽快找到一个突破口去接近史森明，而不是维持现在这种忽近忽远的不痛快。  
史森明终于正眼看他，他没有说话，只是沉沉地凝视喻文波，甚至没有动怒，后者不甘示弱地与他对视。  
好半晌，喻文波才听见史森明缓缓开口：

“我不记得了。”

06.  
人生不过弹指之间，但细细品来，九年却又漫长到可以遗忘所有。

史森明坐在办公室里，范絮的那几张照片零散地放在桌面上，他想起昨日将他送回院系楼后一言不发、安静离开的喻文波。  
在史森明面前，喻文波鲜少有安静的时刻，就好像BB机被拔掉了开关，喻文波总能找到新的话题和史森明继续聊下去，史森明习惯也喜欢这么话痨的喻文波。然而昨天却有些不同，安静的喻文波如同隐匿在灌木丛里蓄势待发的猎豹，内敛又张扬，狭长的凤眼只是投来一瞥，复杂饱满得几乎可以溢出什么。  
史森明没法视而不见，却也不能做出回应，在感情上，他承认自己怯弱胆小，过去如履薄冰的日子令他身心俱疲，那时他贪心地想要拥有一切，用单薄的臂膀护着怀中的珍宝跌跌撞撞，到最后却发现怀中只剩一捧黄沙，顺着他满身的伤痕跌落在泥泞中再也无法寻回。  
史森明不是不知气馁的喻文波，他实在没有勇气再从头来过。  
思绪一转史森明又将注意力停留在范絮身上，有那么一瞬间，他在范絮身上看到了自己的影子。

范絮是个温柔内向的南方姑娘，上课时认真听老师讲课，小组讨论时也是等着其他人说完后才轻轻发表自己的观点，周围同学对她的印象似乎都很不错。  
然而大学不同于高中，被动社交并不是一个好的选择。范絮与宿友的关系并不亲密，她在宿舍的时间不多，回到宿舍与宿友的交流一只手都能数得过来，看着其他三名宿友之间几乎无法插足的亲昵，她既羡慕又有种被孤立的感觉。  
好在隔壁宿舍四位热情的姑娘拯救了她，范絮喜欢和723的姑娘们呆在一起，听她们聊明星聊八卦聊化妆品，这是她在宿舍里从未有过的体验。可是一间宿舍只能住四个人，范絮没有任何机会搬到隔壁宿舍，愈演愈烈的反差让她愈发厌恶宿舍的氛围。  
然而范絮不是如今学生们最敬而远之的小公主性格，她试图寻找自己的问题，反思是不是自己做错了什么让宿友难以容纳。范絮想了很多，她尝试着和宿友多交流，宿友虽然会给予回应，但每一次的聊天都异常简单苍白，范絮并不是善于交流的人。  
大概是一次偶然的机会，范絮得到了那本破旧的心理教科书，其实并不是什么好的选择，但她似乎可以从中得到慰藉。  
“他们只不过是不喜欢而已，有什么理由必须让别人喜欢你呢？即使他们真的不喜欢你，那又怎么样呢？你不是还好好地坐在这里吗？并不是真的受不了，对不对？你只是对他们的反应感到失望而已……”  
史森明看见这段用橙色荧光笔标记出来的话时几乎可以猜想出女孩的心路历程，她在自我否认的边缘反复挣扎，却始终无法走出来。  
可是这样一个敏感纤细的姑娘，她真的足够勇敢到翻阳台回宿舍吗？  
还是说，她原本就想走向苍穹，化为飞鸟？  
史森明特意查过那本心理教科书，早在十年前出版社就停止再版，那么，范絮到底从何处拿到的这本书？那张夹在书中的草稿纸是否真的只是偶然？  
有太多的谜团等着他去解答，史森明不得不谨慎地逐一考量，如果从一开始这就是引诱范絮自杀的圈套，那之前以意外处理的事件就要全盘推翻重来。  
将已经结束的事件重新立案并非单纯的程序问题，这其中牵扯到的更是警方的公信力，如果没有确凿的证据，史森明不能冒这个险；再来是教唆自杀本身的危害性，教唆自杀不等同于教唆杀人，国内的法条并没有明确规定教唆自杀的刑罚，这也就意味着哪怕被证实范絮确实是被人诱导自杀，对幕后黑手的惩治也不足以告慰已故的范絮；然而最根本的还是这张草稿纸，这个世界上有数以万计的密码暗号，如果没有找到正确的破解方式，一切都是徒劳。  
照片被放回抽屉中，史森明疲惫地揉了揉眉心，如果全部的推理尽数成立，那确实是一个“成效斐然”的教唆犯，可是没有征兆，至少从他已知的消息来看，范絮身边不曾有过这样一个人。  
“……老师，是我们害了小絮吗？”事后史森明曾见过723的姑娘们，同范絮关系最好的短发女生小声抽泣道。  
“不，”史森明静静地看着面前的女生，大学时期的记忆不受控制地涌了上来，“没有人理应对他人做出的行为负责，你们只是恰好选择了一条风险过大的道路并且跌倒了而已。”  
更何况，这或许是范絮诚恳思量许久后作出的决定。

往后的一段时间里，喻文波彻底从史森明的世界中消失殆尽，史森明似乎没有察觉到什么不同，他依然保持着教学楼、办公室、家三点一线的活动轨迹，只是偶尔课后下意识地望向后排的空位，才会自嘲地意识到自己在想什么。  
习惯犹如洪荒猛兽，史森明花了五年的时间习惯喻文波的存在，又花了九年的时间习惯喻文波的离去，然而如今不过短短一个多月，他又无法适应没有喻文波的生活。  
喻文波倒好，来得轰轰烈烈，好像暴雨喧嚣张扬地敲击葱郁的枝桠，然而退场也是干净利落，如同台风过境后的穹顶干净得看不见一片云，独留史森明无奈地站在原地哭笑不得。  
范絮的事情史森明也一直按下不表，只是偶尔看见长数字时会下意识地与范絮的草稿纸作对比，然而依然毫无进展。高振宁很快听说了这件事，他笑说史森明有些草木皆兵，又说起乔二最近安分了不少，平日去酒吧夜店的频率都大幅减少，倒是再没惹出什么会被送进局子的事情。  
史森明听柯昌宇提起过那帮唯恐天下不乱的二世祖，只是笑了笑并未放在心上。  
“你是没见过那帮臭小子干的事，三天两头不是砸破别人的头就是把别人揍一顿。“高振宁见他不以为意，不服气地强调道。  
史森明笑眯眯地将打印好的报告递给他：“说的师兄你以前就没打过架似的。”  
“我打架可没进过局子啊！上次他们几个不小心把人从楼梯上推了下去，差点就要被起诉到法院了。”高振宁忍不住申辩道，史森明顿了顿，垂眸看向手中的卷宗：“还是太任性了。”  
因为有人宠溺爱护，才能如此肆无忌惮。

回国后喻文波其实并不如史森明以为的那样无所事事，他确实听从父母得要求进入喻氏集团，虽不至于每天忙得加班，但接到项目时难免不会在公司里多开几次会议。  
多年未见的好友催了他好几次，喻文波才终于空出时间和他们一起去泡吧。  
“哟大忙人，可把你请来了。”刚才还被高振宁和史森明讨论的乔二大剌剌地出现在酒吧的走廊里，兴致勃勃地想要去勾喻文波的脖子。后者避开乔二的胳膊，抬眼看见他身后的两人：“你们俩也在啊。”宋义进笑眯眯地冲他招了招手，身边的姜承錄也是抿唇微笑颔首。  
宋义进与姜承錄是表兄弟，喻文波打小同他们一起长大，几人关系其实一直不错，直到姜承錄进了史森明家的集团，并且担任了总部的市场部主任——天知道喻文波每天回家被父母拿着与姜承錄作对比有多烦躁。  
呵，隔壁家的小孩。  
无辜躺枪的姜承錄似乎丝毫没有察觉到喻文波的怨气，见人都到齐了便推开了包间的房门，包间内坐着三个人，正是今晚聚会的其他几人。  
喻文波敢打包票，如果知道两个小时后他会坐在警察局的讯问室里，今晚他打死都不会参加乔二这个混蛋的聚会趴。

“姓名年龄家庭地址联系方式。”坐在对面的警察板着脸，喻文波虽喝了点酒，但脑子还算清醒，他毫不客气地仰靠着椅背，懒洋洋地翻了翻眼皮：

“我请求见我的律师。”

07.  
“……喻文波？”电话里传来史森明的声音，信号不甚好的地方将他的嗓音描出浅浅的沙感，如同珠玉滑入耳畔，喻文波难得听到他直呼自己的大名，登时有些愣神。  
有那么一瞬间，喻文波有些后悔拨通了这个电话，尽管已经不是第一次，但他并不希望史森明看到他坐在讯问室的狼狈模样。可是喻文波满脑子都只有这一个号码，他想要听到史森明的声音，想要和他插科打诨，想要——见他。  
“好久不见，教授，”喻文波用一种极为轻快的语调开口道，拇指无意识地摩挲无名指上的银戒，试图以此缓解周遭凝重的氛围，“你现在有时间吗？稍微有些事情想拜托你。”  
“有话直说。”  
“我现在在市警察局。”喻文波飞快回答后立马闭嘴，他猛地坐直身子，然而预料中狂风骤雨般的指责训斥却没有伴随他的忐忑不安而至。  
电话那头静默了将近十秒，久到喻文波甚至怀疑史森明直接挂了电话，他犹豫着要不要再说两句，便听见了史森明的声音：“…你说、你在哪儿？”其实并不能听得太真切，但喻文波没来由地觉察到历来平稳的嗓音中隐隐的颤抖，史森明在害怕。  
“我在市局，”喻文波总觉得良心受到了莫大的谴责，他想了想，苍白无力地补充道，“我没有犯事，我是无辜的，爸爸。”  
“……”回答他的是一片忙音，喻文波叹了口气将手机还给警察，自暴自弃地瘫在讯问椅上——这下是真的麻烦了。

“到市警察局。”史森明上车后抛下目的地就一言不发地坐在后座看手机，司机见他神色凝重，深更半夜的目的地又如此诡异，打量了他好几次后才小心翼翼地开口道：“先生，节哀啊。”  
“……”史森明抬眸看了他一眼，轻轻开口，“不是的，您多虑了。”  
这一个小小的插曲终是缓和了史森明心头经久不散的阴霾，他疲惫地揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴，蓦地想起九年前的春天，和少年难得惊慌的眉眼。  
“这么晚了，小明顾问怎么来了？”  
将近凌晨一点，警局的人见到他还有几分诧异，史森明却拿出自己的律师证，又将两份文件递给了前台的工作人员：“我来见我的当事人，叫喻文波。”  
工作人员拿起文件，一份授权委托书、一份委托代理合同，委托书上白纸黑字盖着喻文波的私章，工作人员略一迟疑，还没提出疑问史森明已经抢先开口：“我知道，他刚刚给我打了电话，你们可以再确认一下。”  
本是自家熟悉的顾问，警局的工作人员自然不会太过为难，很快就为史森明办好了手续。  
“喻文波，你可以出来了。”  
在警局待得快要天荒地老的喻文波欢天喜地地扭头望去，看到史森明的瞬间立马怂得停下了脚步，一旁年轻的警察已经走开，史森明面无表情地抬眸上下打量了他一番，绷紧的神色微微松弛，抬手示意了一下手中的授权委托书：“先说正事，无权代理劳烦追认一下。”  
“……啥？”  
“点头或者同意，二选一。”  
尽管总觉得哪里不对，但见眼前人完全没有开玩笑的意思，喻文波只得点点头，小心翼翼地凑到正堵着门的史森明面前：“你真的来了啊……”他讪讪地摸了摸鼻子，还想再靠近一步，史森明却拧眉让开了位置：“事情都办妥了，其他的出去再说。”  
“……”被彻底嫌弃的喻文波能屈能伸，安静地跟在史森明身后尽量降低自己的存在感，正盘算着如何哄前面的这位大教授开心，就见迎面走来一名高大的警察。  
“我刚听他们说森森明过来了还以为他们在逗我，没想到真被我逮到了，”高振宁笑着抱住史森明的臂膀，已经通宵加班快三日的刑侦队长早已头昏脑胀，一到史森明面前似乎再无斗志，毫不客气地直直压在了顾问的肩上，“乔二那臭小子，前几天刚夸完他立马就进了医院，真不让人省心。”史森明踉跄地后退半步，被身后的喻文波不动声色地扶稳身子。  
手上动作未停的喻文波正拧眉注视着如同巨型玩偶一般挂在史森明身上的高振宁，听到这番话登时心里一跳，下意识缩手看向史森明，后者适时转过身，意味深长地瞥回一眼，旋即自然地推开高振宁：“师兄，我还有事和当事人谈，明天再来找你。”  
“行，”高振宁这才注意到站在后面的喻文波，终是不情不愿地站直身子，“明天请你吃饭。”史森明笑眯眯地应下，目送高振宁离去后立即敛起笑意，喻文波看得清楚，然而烦躁和不快尚抵不过心虚，只能自己闷头憋着难受。  
史森明一路走得很快，历来整洁的白衬衣甚至被扯出几道明显的褶皱，喻文波老老实实跟着他走出警局几十米远后，就见他猛然回过身来，喻文波猝不及防差点没收回脚，险些直接磕到史森明的鼻梁。  
“你老实告诉我，是不是你干的？”昏黄的路灯下，史森明的神色晦涩难辨，喻文波皱了皱眉耐着性子道：“你知道的我怎么可能……”“到底是不是？！”史森明突然拔高的声音径直打断了喻文波的话，后者抿了抿唇没有说话。  
周围似乎安静了下来，秋老虎的余威让人倍感燥热不安，喻文波甚至可以听见史森明急促的呼吸声，他垂下眼，好半晌才从嘴里挤出两个字：“不是。”  
似乎彻底松了一口气，史森明收回目光，嗓音又柔缓了下来：“那就先回去吧，已经很晚了，明天我们再找时间细谈今天的事情。”说着他先行向前继续走去，站在他身后的喻文波却没有动作。  
“你始终不肯信我。”  
史森明停下了脚步，闭上眼睛。  
“九年前你不肯信我，现在你依然不肯信我，”喻文波快步走上前，猛地将史森明拽到自己面前，强迫他看着自己，“为什么？为什么你总是怀疑我？”  
史森明终于正眼瞧他，清亮的眸子安静沉稳，再不见先前的焦躁不安：“那么请问，喻文波先生，你又给了我多少值得信赖的资本呢？”  
喻文波哑然，他怔怔地看着眼前神色漠然的史森明，自重逢后再没有过的绝望和惶恐再次翻涌上来，一遍又一遍鞭笞他的脊梁，钳住史森明的手也缓缓下垂，直至完全松开：“对不起，我当时真的不是……”  
“我没有指责你，”史森明飞快说道，“是我的问题，我不该在与当事人会谈时夹杂私人感情。”  
被史森明一句话堵得死死的喻文波根本没有再发挥的空间，他顿了顿，决定解释一下今晚到底发生了什么：“…我们发生了一些口角。当时所有人都喝high了也不知道怎么就起冲突了，每个人或多或少都互相推搡了一下，结果不知道怎的，邓堂那小子跟中邪了似的，突然捅了乔二两刀。”  
“……”史森明甚至不想讨论为什么聚餐的包间会出现刀这种东西，他的神色有些欲言又止，喻文波飞快补充道：“我当时看他还想捅乔二，就往他脑袋上砸了个酒瓶，我只是正当防卫，我可没想真的动手。”  
“互殴就不存在正当防卫，”史森明皮笑肉不笑地睨了他一眼，脸上明明白白写着“法盲别瞎bb”几个大字，喻文波索性干脆地闭嘴，史森明叹了口气摆摆手，“算了，横竖对面那位的故意伤害是跑不掉的，你的这些都无伤大雅，不碍事。”心里却暗自嘀咕这都是些什么事啊，刚接到电话还真以为这位二世祖当街弄死了人，惹得一片兵荒马乱。  
喻文波瞅着史森明的神色似乎略有好转，忍不住提出自己憋了半天的疑问：“说到这些，你从哪儿要到我的签名私章的？”  
史森明愣了一下，旋即欲盖弥彰地轻咳道：“时间紧迫，我只是恰好选择了最方便的一种途径，至于过程如何，你还是不知道为好。”  
“所以你果然还是关心我的吧？”个中缘由本不是喻文波的目的所在，所谓没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，史森明在深夜的短短两个小时内拿到自己的私章和律所发出的委托代理合同，这显然不是件容易的事。  
看着眼前的青年狼狗般亮闪闪的眼睛，史森明承认自己差点动摇了防线，他略一犹豫，拍了拍喻文波的肩膀：“总是长不大，怎么让人放下心来。”  
——长不大。  
从相识直至分别，喻文波最讨厌的事情便是史森明总把他当作小孩子哄宠，特别是史森明高中毕业后的那两年，这种迹象简直达到了前所未有极致。重逢时喻文波甚至有几分窃喜，至少史森明再不会将他看作稚子，然而眼下看来，不过仅仅是喻文波自作多情的“长大”。  
喻文波心底蓦地一沉。

08.  
天光还未完全回归苍穹，史森明抱臂倚靠着办公桌，见躺在横椅上的高振宁丝毫没有苏醒的迹象，顺手拿起桌上的一叠白纸劈头盖脸地砸在了高振宁的脸上。  
“！！！”睡得正香的高振宁猛地跳了起来，下意识地就要摸别在腰上的配枪——不出任务时自然是没有的，史森明笑眯眯地看着他，终于清醒的高振宁这才反应过来刚刚捣乱的人是谁，他无奈地拿起一旁的保温杯，重重地坐回橫椅：“你哪天就不能对师兄客气一点？人民公仆差点就要暴毙办公室了。”  
“下次我尽量温柔一点，”史森明敷衍了一句，立即切入正题，“昨晚的案子，现在怎么样了？”高振宁闷了一口茶，这才慢悠悠地开口道：“也没什么大问题，除了那个捅了乔二的邓堂，其他人都放回去了。”  
“听起来似乎很顺利，我可以看下笔录吗？”  
“你随意，”高振宁站起身，揉了揉酸痛的腰背，“老柯去找乔二了，我让他带人顺便把笔录做了，你先看看其他的。”  
“好，”史森明应了一声，想起自己从家里出来时顺路买的包子，便就着塑料包装抛给了高振宁，高大队长还来不及高兴，就听见史森明欣欣然补充道，“中午记得请我吃饭，师兄。”  
“……”感动个锤子，高振宁觉得自己还没被气死大概是上辈子烧了高香。

笔录的内容明显比喻文波昨晚所说的详尽不少，唯一美中不足的就是笔录的字迹识别起来实在有些费力。  
案发前突然爆发的口角并没有太多需要留意的地方，根据喻文波在讯问室的口述，一开始乔二和邓堂打起来时他们几人还有意阻拦，哪知邓堂兜头几句话把所有人都拉下了水。  
“问：他当时说了什么？”  
“答：他骂我哥们，骂得特别难听，我没忍住给了他一拳。”  
“问：打在哪儿了？”  
“答：右脸，他当时直接摔在邱然身上了。”  
他就知道事情没有喻文波说得这么简单，史森明头疼地扶额，快速地翻到下一页。  
喻文波并没有注意到那柄伤人的水果刀是什么时候出现的，邓堂的朋友，也就是喻文波口中的邱然和另一个人拦住了他，宋义进和姜承錄自然不会任由他们仗着人数压制喻文波，于是几人在这头僵持不下还没动手，那头邓堂一刀扎进了乔二的腹部。  
几人是听见乔二的惨叫才回头的，邓堂已经挥手又向乔二捅了过去，喻文波眼疾手快，操起酒瓶想要阻止邓堂继续行凶的行为，邓堂的朋友也去拉他，空酒瓶不偏不倚砸中邓堂的太阳穴，邓堂当场晕了过去，这才没有给乔二来第三下。  
宋义进和姜承錄连忙扶住乔二，一个紧急处理伤口，另一个直接打电话叫了警察和急救车；邓堂的两位朋友也没闲着，拉着邓堂的那位邱然将邓堂安顿在沙发上，另一位则是冲出去找服务员。喻文波也顾不上其他，甩开酒瓶就去看乔二，好在乔家二世祖实打实是小强转世，伤口虽深但却未伤到重要脏器，送到医院时意识依然清醒并未有明显的障碍。  
至于邓堂，醒来后似乎也意识到自己做了什么，便老老实实地跟着警察回到局子，到此，就是全部了。  
喻文波的笔录带有明显的个人情感色彩，但细节并不含糊，逻辑链也相对完整，史森明翻完后正准备去看第二份，手边的电话却突然响起：“喂你好，请问有什么事吗？”目光停在卷宗上，史森明信手拿起电话，那头传来一个略显气急败坏地声音：“史森明你有没有良心，昨晚你大半夜把我叫到所里给你签委托，今天就跟个没事人似的翻脸不认人了？！”  
史森明这才看向手机屏，三个加粗的大字清清楚楚地标在上面：“……严君泽，需要我提醒你今天是周末你不用上班吗？”  
“呵呵，你还知道今天是周末啊，”严君泽冷笑一声，天知道今早他回过神意识到史森明昨晚到底接了什么案子时有多崩溃，“你还记得我们律所是只接海商事仲裁的吗？你接民事纠纷就算了，你怎么接了个刑案啊！”多数的律师都不愿意为刑事案件的被告人辩护与公检法直接硬碰硬，严君泽自然也不例外，律所接刑案虽不至于影响他们在当事人之间的信誉，但若是因此得罪了公检法那就得不偿失了。  
“你知道刑案意味着什么吧嗯？没有收益只有苦力，顺便还要被公检法三方吊打一通，你这是闲着没事净给自己添堵了是吧？”  
“我正在看卷宗，这次就算立案也和我的当事人没有什么关系，你不用紧张，而且就我当事人砸对方的那一下，私下和解的概率比较大。”  
“但是这本身是一件故意伤害甚至故意杀人未遂的案件，我想你清楚它的恶劣程度吧？”严君泽大清早回到律所自然也在查相关的讯息，老实说他并不看好史森明因私人原因在不了解缘由的情况下仓促接手这个案子，“你昨晚是未经授权盖的签字章，我们完全可以取消，OK？”  
“晚了，他已经追认了……宁？怎么了？”史森明正说着就见高振宁嘭得拧开门冲了进来，神色多了几分凝重。

“森明，昨晚捅人的那个——邓堂死了。”

高振宁捏紧把手，迟疑道：“上面签了拘留证，要求我们马上把人抓回来重新审讯。”高振宁嗓门不小倒是让严君泽听得一清二楚：“刚刚说什么来着，这不是要出庭了吗？“  
“…我会处理好的，如果你不同意……”史森明回过神来，轻轻开口道。  
“打住，我可没说不同意，”那头严君泽叹了口气，无奈地笑了笑，“算了……放手去干吧史森明，别担心，我会尽全力支持你的。”  
从拉史森明入伙的那一刻起，严君泽就再不把史森明当外人，他的律所，他有自信可以经营得更好，他的人，他自然也可以护得严严实实。  
“多谢，”史森明匆匆挂断电话，这才看向高振宁，“为了避嫌，我去会客室看卷宗吧，你们立案侦查这段时间我就不过来了找你了，之后的事情……也拜托你了。”  
高振宁有些烦躁地拧紧眉，他并不介意史森明是不是嫌疑人辩护律师的身份，但是作为国家机器，程序正当是对案件相关的每一个人最基本的尊重，在集体利益面前他没有选择的权利。  
“我先去申请会见的程序，师兄也去忙工作吧。”史森明走到他身边笑道，小粒嫩白的牙齿露在外面，显出几分未脱的稚气，高振宁怔了怔，知道史森明在安慰自己便也笑着揉了揉史森明的头发：“好，你也别太辛苦了。”  
案件的真相如何，总会有水落石出的那一天。

史森明的会见申请在喻文波被关进市局拘留所的当天下午就批了下来，这次倒不至于如同昨晚那般慌乱，然而在看见喻文波的瞬间，他仍是察觉到明显加快的心跳。  
警察带他进来后就贴心地关门离开，史森明站在围栏前的桌子边没有说话，喻文波坐在桌子前埋着头，气氛突然沉寂下来。史森明抬手怀念地摸了摸木质的桌面，回国后他再没接过刑案，却不曾想过再进入会见室却是和喻文波隔着围栏相见。  
“你还好吗？”史森明放轻嗓音柔声问道，却见喻文波猛地瑟缩了一下，掩住了自己的眼睛。  
骄傲的眼前人少有露出脆弱的时候，特别是在史森明面前，史森明一直很清楚，喻文波竭尽全力地想要表现出无所不能的强大，尽管多数时看起来有些中二，但史森明清楚少年迫切成长的决心。哪怕是刚刚走进会见室，喻文波都尽量避开了史森明的视线，让自己表现得不那么不堪和狼狈，可是史森明甫一开口就击垮了喻文波强装镇定粉饰的平和，在这一刻喻文波才发现他还是会恐惧，还是会不由自主地依赖史森明。  
“你现在如果不想和我谈也没关系，”史森明温声安慰道，“我可以陪你在这儿坐一会儿，没有监控，你不用担心。”  
“不是的……”喻文波低声开口，声音有些嘶哑。  
他担心、恐惧的从来不是自己的未来会走向何处——  
“对不起……”  
而是史森明脸上再次露出的失望和绝望，以及再也看不到交集的以后。  
“对不起、我真的不是故意的，我没想杀他、我不想…我只是、只是想要救乔二啊……”喻文波垂下头，不敢看史森明，他竭力想要保持镇定，然而泪水却不受控制地涌了出来，顺着线条分明的面颊滴落在皱巴巴的衬衣上，然后一发不可收拾。  
他似乎又回到了高三的春天，又变成了那个手足无措的少年。喻文波断断续续地说着，似乎想要把九年的委屈一并道出，他慢慢蹲了下来，颤抖着攥紧身上的衣服，就好像拽住了唯一的救命稻草。  
“我知道。”史森明轻轻开口，没有其他的话语，他只是安静地告诉喻文波，他知道。  
喻文波倏尔抬起头看他，猩红的眼眶泪痕清晰，直直的目光看起来有些瘆人，史森明却突然向他招招手。  
喻文波不明所以地走了过去，史森明伸出手，穿过围栏抱住喻文波的背脊，柔软的手贴在微微发颤的脖颈，触感清晰，喻文波僵硬地站在原地，史森明看着他，深棕色的瞳仁中映出史森明浅浅的笑容。

他说，不要怕，还有我呢。


	3. Chapter 3

09.  
“我们这儿禁烟，高队长。”  
刚从解剖室出来的柯昌宇笑眯眯地看了眼一脸焦虑地蹲在他办公室的高振宁，打开门走了出去，隔壁就是市里最大的火葬场，好在几日大风天气还算不错，坝子上相对清新的空气舒缓了柯昌宇快要麻痹还被高振宁加大剂量折磨的嗅觉。  
“我刚在外面抽完才进来的，”高振宁跟着他走到办公室外面的小坝子上，顺手又摸出了自己的烟盒，“小明虽然为了避嫌没和我再碰面，但说实话，我看着喻家那小子我就头疼，你说这事怎么就搞成这样了？”  
“没这么复杂，”柯昌宇似笑非笑地盯着高振宁，后者默默地将打火机揣回裤兜里，“运气好的话，很快就能交给检察院了。”  
“证据确凿了？”  
柯昌宇推了推眼镜，嗤笑一声：“证据确凿充分，但是事实、情节不清楚，明天我给你具体报告。”  
“……什么意思？”高振宁咬着烟，顿生不详的预感，柯昌宇温和地拍了拍他的肩，慢慢答道：“意思就是，还需要您继续讯问了，高队长。”  
“死者确实是太阳穴受到重击造成颅内出血，一开始并不严重所以在你们带他回去的时候也很正常，但是伤口没有及时处理，再加上本来受损的动脉破裂导致死亡。这些通过尸检很容易查出来，重要的是，到底是不是喻文波干的。”  
柯昌宇收起笑容，透过金丝框眼镜的目光冷静得骇人：“尸检结果表明，死者的太阳穴被反复击打了三次，另外你们从现场带回来的酒瓶我也检测过了，被破坏得差不多了没办法推测出嫌疑人的身份。”“如果只是为了救人没必要这么做，除非是蓄意谋杀，倒是挑了个好时机，”高振宁叹了口气，心想今晚又要加班的同时转移话题，“要一起吃饭吗？”  
“不了，”柯昌宇转身推开办公室的门，“和锅老师已经约好了。”他拿起挂在墙上支架的外套，似乎又想起什么，扭头再次看向靠着门的高振宁，提醒道：“你知道按照流程我们很容易被回避的，所以这段时间千万不要和小明接触，电话也不可以，否则，案件侦查就不是我们可以控制的了。”  
“我当然知道，”高振宁微拧眉，虽然平时他喜欢给别人介绍说史森明是刑侦大队的智囊，但不等于他真的是个只知道动手的棒槌，接下来该如何破案，他也有了对应的思路，只是对于喻文波，他尚持保留态度，“不光是……喻家的小子，那几个证人还得多问几次。”  
“人证物证口供——你自己要把握好，一切只要涉及到人，就都有可能作假。”在拿到证据前，所有的臆想只会误导案件侦破的方向，所以不管内情如何，他们现在必须在人证上拿到最真实可靠的东西。  
“那你觉得，会是喻文波干的吗？”高振宁犹豫再三，还是忍不住问道。柯昌宇没有再看他，径直走向自己的车子，随意地摆了摆手：“一切以证据说话。”  
证据。  
高振宁抓了抓头发，重重地叹了口气。

晚上吃饭时刘世宇也问起此事，富二代之间闹出来的事情不小，若非警方压着，怕是早已传遍全市大街小巷。  
面对侦破案件负责人之一的高振宁时，柯昌宇还会收敛一二，但到了一开始就避嫌没有参与破案的刘世宇面前，他也就没了顾忌，只是细细与刘世宇道明，末了又说出自己的疑虑：“我嘱咐高振宁也并不是真的担心他，他当了两年队长了，多少知道分寸。”柯昌宇顺着镜片之间的空隙揉了揉鼻梁两侧的压痕，轻轻开口道：“我更担心小明，打官司的对象是自己身边人，压力绝非小可。”  
喻文波和史森明之间的关系绝非一般，明眼人都看得出来，刘世宇与史森明在大学便是室友，他虽没见过喻文波本人，但也听说了不少，本以为大学那段荒唐事过了也就算了，哪知如今喻文波再次蹦了出来，偏巧还又带了一片腥风血雨，再想起大学时史森明那段不上不下的日子他就有些不快，干脆新仇旧恨一起算，恨不得立刻端着把狙击步枪将喻文波彻底隔离在史森明五十米开外：“早就知道那小子混帐，不过是仗着小明喜欢……这次就算了，以后他要是再敢对不起小明，我立马就去打断他的腿！”  
被刘世宇摔下的长筷重重地砸在桌子上，再弹了两下跌落在地，柯昌宇挑挑眉，好脾气地握了握刘世宇嶙峋的指节，明智地结束话题：“锅老师，你要相信小明，不会有事的。”尔后他又冲一旁的服务员招招手，温和地笑道：“劳驾，请再给我一双筷子。”

史森明又来见喻文波，解开所有限制并不合程序，然而整个刑侦大队都对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，再加上本没有监控，也就秘而不宣。  
史森明又恢复了往日的云淡风轻，尽管眼下的情况有些棘手，但他仍尽量在喻文波面前保持平和，他并不想给喻文波过多的压力：“乔二已经醒了，没什么大碍，听说你进了局子还上蹿下跳要把你弄出来，被腿哥好说歹说劝回去了。”  
“啧啧还算有点良心，不枉我为了他来蹲局子，这波不亏啊，赶明儿让他请爷吃顿好的，不点十万的菜别想走。”喻文波闻言懒洋洋地向后靠着椅背，虽不似以往张扬，但也没有丝毫的颓废，史森明无奈地摇摇头，前几日心态都崩得没边今日又开始吊儿郎当，史森明实在不知该说喻文波心大还是不知怕。  
喻文波莫名从史森明眼中看出微妙的嫌弃，他好整以暇地勾唇，坐着椅子向史森明倾身，一手撑着下巴半仰着看向史森明，上挑的眼尾掠过些微的玩味：“森明哥哥，你什么时候把我救出去啊？”明明是调笑的口吻，却愣是让史森明听出几分楚楚可怜。  
哐。  
史森明猛地站了起来，警告地瞪了喻文波一眼：“喻文波！”喻文波笑嘻嘻地打量他迅速泛红的耳廓，半点没有不应在审讯室调情的自觉。  
他明知道自己最受不了这个！史森明被喻文波激得差点想爆粗口，但见他眉眼愉悦地很，只得无声叹息，心想着自己这些年实在不长记性，复而斟酌着开口道：“我需要确定一件事，我希望作为我的当事人，你可以毫无保留地坦白，不要骗我。”  
“好。”喻文波点点头，这才收敛了些，褪掉平日的桀骜，如今他倒显得温和乖顺，史森明睨了他一眼，轻轻问道：“你确定当时，只敲了邓堂一下，对吗？”  
“是，我确定。”喻文波放下搭在桌上的手，收回笑容时他的双眼冷静深邃，无需遮掩的气场如同厉风般强劲，这是史森明陌生的模样，却又让他欣慰。  
“很好，”史森明静静地看着他，沉声道，“那么，不要怀疑自己，之后不管警察问什么，你都要坚信自己的记忆，不要随意承认和自己无关的事实。”  
“……事情很糟糕对吗？”喻文波半垂眸问道，史森明不意外他的敏锐，只是平静地摇摇头：“没有，一切都很顺利。”  
喻文波仔细地打量史森明的神色，却没有任何收获，他迟疑了一下，试探性地伸手勾住史森明的食指捏了捏柔软的指腹，带有几分讨好的意味：“如果……我是说如果，为我辩护会对你造成困扰的话，就撤销代理吧，我不想害了你。”  
史森明抬眸沉沉地看着喻文波，见他终于绷不住脸上的严肃无辜地缩了缩脖子，便似笑非笑地抽回自己的手指，有条不紊地拿起桌上的资料转身走了出去。  
“……你们……会面这就结束啦？”小警察探头进来有些狐疑，喻文波点点头想起史森明拾起资料时露在外面的半截小臂上微微凸起的青筋，尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，看来是真生气了。  
“诶，之前不是挺久的吗……”小警察嘀咕了一声，为喻文波戴上手铐。  
乖乖配合的喻少爷无声叹息，总觉得自己在作死的边缘反复试探。

史森明重新翻看了一遍复印的新笔录，喻文波所言与之前如出一辙，没有什么新的价值，倒是证人证词——史森明的目光落在邱然的那份笔录上，当初如果不是邱然拉了邓堂一下，喻文波不会这么凑巧刚好砸中邓堂的太阳穴，尔后的一片混乱中，也是邱然将邓堂安置在了沙发上。  
但不光是事态发展的问题，史森明怀疑邱然不是没有理由，他的证词中有一个其他人都没有的细节，但是史森明找不到证据。如果只是证词有问题，邱然大可在庭上翻供，史森明不想做没有把握的事情，然而同时，他也不愿打草惊蛇提前试探邱然，这是个两难的境地。  
史森明抬起手摸了摸胸前白底蓝字的金属徽章，冰冷的触感无声地安抚他逐渐焦虑的情绪，史森明深吸一口气，从电脑中调出一张申请表的模版。  
“你还在忙那个案子？”办公室门口传来声音，史森明抬起头，见严君泽端着两杯咖啡走了进来。今天是周末，严君泽只是随意地穿了件套头卫衣，看起来倒像是律所的实习生助理。  
“你怎么过来了？”史森明接过他递来的咖啡莞尔，严君泽毫不客气地翻了个白眼，在办公室转了一圈愣是没看见第二张椅子，只能勉为其难地坐在办公桌的一处空角——史森明鲜少在律所露面，他自己也没带助理，这间办公室除了放卷宗和签文件几乎不做他用，若不是有专人打扫，怕是早就变成了“危房”。  
“你这案子在行内都传疯了，听说邓家找了修和的老陈，代理费只高不低，说必须把小喻总弄进去。”严君泽偏头扫了眼史森明电脑屏显示出的申请表，登时来了兴趣，“诶，你现在什么情况啊？行不行啊你？”  
“你说呢，严律师？”史森明歪头反问，修长的手指抵着下巴，他本就瘦削，坐在宽大的办公椅里更显娇小，严君泽无端端想起前两日饭局听到的传闻，突然露出戏谑的笑颜：“那我哪儿知道，反正——小喻总肯定知道你不行。”  
“……………？？？”

10.  
案件的进程依然没有进展。  
在刑讯室里与喻文波僵持了一个通宵后，高振宁的怒火终于达到了顶峰：“把摄像关了。”  
“可是队长……”小刑警很想提醒高振宁于理不合，更何况这位还是小明顾问的当事人，然而正在气头上的高振宁猛地扭头瞪了过去：“关了！”  
喻文波皱了皱眉，盯着高振宁阴郁的神色，陡然升起了几分不妙的预感。  
“我再问你一遍，十一月四号那天晚上你到底砸了邓堂几次？”高振宁走到喻文波面前，双手撑着审讯椅的扶手，居高临下地看着喻文波。  
“高队长，我已经说过很多遍了，我真的只砸了一下，所有人都看到了的。”喻文波无奈答道，他隐约觉得不对可却说不出任何所以然来。  
“好、好得很……”高振宁收回手在审讯室里慢悠悠地转了一圈，“之前我就不怎么喜欢你，你太轻浮太过享乐，你并不适合小明。”喻文波下意识想要反驳，可是高振宁并没有给他插嘴的机会，“我了解小明，他看起来理智教条，可他比任何一个人都要重感情，你的事情迟早会害了他。小明坚持要做你的辩护律师，原本我也没反对——”高振宁说着从自己的笔记本里抽出什么，他背对着喻文波，语气平缓，以至于喻文波并不明白他到底想说什么。  
“直到我看见这个！”高振宁猛然回身，被他捏在手中的东西狠狠砸在了喻文波面前，强劲的厉风擦着鼻尖而过，喻文波惊得一激灵才看清眼前的东西，他猛地睁大眼睛。  
那是一张照片。  
照片中是喻文波再熟悉不过的场景——九年前的噩梦不受控制地接踵而至，一幕一幕展现在他的眼前。  
“我希望你没有忘记，”喻文波呼吸一滞，嘴唇开始不自觉地轻颤，他慌乱地错开目光不愿再看面前的照片，然而高振宁蛮横地抓住喻文波的头发，强迫他对准那张照片，“怎么？你现在知道怕了？嗯？那当初你怎么下得去手？！”  
“不、不是……我没有……”头顶的疼痛被惶恐的情绪放大了数万倍，喻文波不堪忍受地闭上眼睛，全身大力地挣扎将他被手铐锁住的手腕勒出了密密麻麻的血痕。  
恍惚间，他看见了一双死气沉沉的眼睛，看见重重倒在地上的躯体如同破烂的麻袋一般弹起然后停止动作，看见浓腥的鲜血顺着深红色橡胶跑道细密的纹理缓缓地蔓延开来。  
“你觉得你们家能一次又一次地给你摆平吗？！你以为没人知道你的过去就不需要赎罪吗？！你以为你的手很干净吗？！你以为，小明作为法学专业的高材生，会毫无底线地容忍你的罪行吗？！”  
原本以为早已被抛诸脑后的声音犹如浪潮般重新席卷而来，尖叫、怒斥、哀嚎，一声一声打在他的背脊上，鲜血淋漓的长鞭宛若嗜血的长蛇，吐着猩红的信子向他露出狰狞丑陋的獠牙。喻文波听不见了，仿佛有温热的血顺着他撕裂的耳膜渗出，滴落在脚下的血泊里，然后那粘稠的液体一点一点侵蚀他的肢体，将他开膛破肚，贪婪地啃食从血肉中露出的森森白骨。  
“砰！”高振宁突然松开喻文波，一掌拍在他面前的桌板上，喻文波好似被梦魇扼住咽喉般急促紊乱地呼吸，惨白的脸上再寻不到一点血色。  
“承认吧，”高振宁冷不丁地擒住喻文波的后颈，在他耳边冷冷低语，“你就是一个杀人犯。”  
“我……”断断续续的字符从喻文波死死地咬住的后槽牙间挤了出来，他极力地遏制全身不受控制的痉挛，被汗水浸湿的额发狼狈地黏在他的脸上，露出那双湿漉锃亮的眼睛，“我没有、杀人。”  
喻文波终于挣开了高振宁的手，后者冷漠地看着他佝偻蜷缩在椅子里干呕不止。从喉咙深处传来的撕心裂肺的声音听起来极其骇人，喻文波的五官狰狞地扭曲在一起，不自然的血色从脸上翻腾直至覆满脖颈。  
一旁记录的小刑警几次想要叫人喊急救车都被高振宁狠戾的眼神制止，直到喻文波终于喘过气来高振宁才一把扯过小刑警手中的笔录甩到喻文波胸前：“叫他按完指印就滚蛋！”说完就头也不回地走出了审讯室。  
审讯室的门被狠狠地砸进门框，小刑警惶惶然地看向还坐在原位的喻文波，他半垂着头，身体还未完全从刚才激烈的反应中缓和下来。直到沉重的呼吸声渐渐趋于平静，喻文波才费力地抬头露出笑容：“劳烦，可以让我回去吗？”  
小刑警连忙将印墨放在喻文波面前，从手铐中解放出来的双手手腕血肉模糊显得更加触目惊心，然而喻文波仿佛不觉得疼一样拿起那块印墨。小刑警死死地盯着他，生怕下一秒，喻文波会干出什么惊天动地的举措。  
喻文波瞥了小刑警一眼，这个惊恐忌惮的眼神他看过太多遍，就好像真的在看一个杀人如麻的罪犯——史森明当年，也是这样看自己的吗？也是，毕竟如果不是因为这件事，他们也不至于闹得不欢而散。喻文波自嘲地轻笑一声，利落地盖好手印：“这样可以了吧，警官？”  
他不是杀人犯。  
但他犯下了比故意杀人更加不可饶恕的罪行。

今日正好在刑侦大队的柯昌宇端着自己的老干部保温杯坐在刘世宇的转椅上，还没享受充分闲暇时光，就见高振宁一脸郁色的将手中的笔录甩在桌上，柯昌宇当然清楚是因为喻文波的案子，便秉着友好互助的精神问道：“还是没有进展吗？”  
“哼！能有什么进展？！我就知道那小子不是什么好东西，也是，当年差点成为少年犯的家伙能好到哪儿去？！！“高振宁暴躁地抓了抓因为连夜审讯早已一团糟的头发，叉着腰在办公室里转了一圈才站回柯昌宇面前。前两日他才被领导施压，自己也当场下了军令状，如果继续这么拖下去，高振宁清楚对自己没有半分好处。  
柯昌宇不动声色地蹙眉，他抬眼看了看高振宁额角清晰可见的青筋，旋即扫了一圈周围，原本还在办公室工作的几名刑警已经默默低下头努力降低自己的存在感。他勾了勾唇，心想着等会儿去了解下事情起末，嘴上已经好脾气地再次开口：“需要我给你提示吗？”  
“什么？”高振宁骤然锋利的目光猛地锁死坐在自己位置上的柯昌宇，后者推了推眼镜，笑眯眯地点了点桌上的笔录：“与其在喻文波这里浪费时间，你不如再去问问证人，笔录里这么明显的出入，我想你不会没怀疑过。而且据我所知，喻文波、被害人以及几位证人都是互相认识的，激情杀人还是蓄意谋杀，在这些错综复杂的关系前可要把握清楚。”  
“……但这也只是几个字，他完全可以说自己记错了、喝多了酒晕头了……你知道这根本算不上什么，而且，我不认为喻文波可以被排除嫌疑。”高振宁轻啧一声，低头从口袋里摸出皱巴巴的烟盒随意地叼起一根，没有点燃——室内禁止抽烟。  
“那就是你的职责所在了高队长，”柯昌宇一手支着头，不紧不慢道，“我之前就跟你说过，关键在于你的询问，或者讯问。还有，你的主观色彩太浓烈了，我提醒你，这会影响你对既定事实的判断。”  
“先说好，你若是没问出个所以然就急于结案，我是不会在尸检报告的最终确认上签字的。”  
柯昌宇信任高振宁，也了解高振宁，能坐到刑侦大队队长的座位上，靠得可不仅仅是能力和运气，然而事关史森明的当事人，柯昌宇觉得自己有必要提醒一下高振宁。  
没有他的签字，高振宁根本不能结案。  
“……”高振宁又看了柯昌宇一眼，确认这位法医大腿真的没开玩笑后才冷笑一声，粗鲁地将嘴里的烟塞回烟盒，扭头大步走出了办公室。  
办公室的门受到了与同伴相似的凄惨命运，关门的巨响震得办公室里几个装聋作哑的刑警一哆嗦，颤悠悠地抬头望向柯昌宇，后者已经站起身拉了拉略有褶皱的衣摆，笑眯眯地冲他们摆摆手：“你们继续，我先回去了。”  
“您慢走……”

高振宁审讯犯人向来有一套，然而证人不等同于犯人，大多的审讯手段根本无法使用，更何况这次的证人还是几位同样赫赫有名的富二代。记着电话号码的工作笔记本就放在办公桌上的座机旁，高振宁盯着座机半晌，刚抬手拿起听筒就见一名刑警走了进来。  
“什么事？”高振宁放下听筒，接过刑警递来的一份文件。  
“是关于队里负责的富二代的案子，嫌疑人的辩护律师想申请在我们这儿见证人邱然。”辩护律师自然指的是史森明。  
高振宁正愁着找不到突破口，听到这儿顿时心情大好，立马顺水推舟，痛快地签字盖章，顺便体贴地替史森明将邱然叫到了刑侦大队。

“初次见面，邱先生。”史森明礼貌地伸出手，今日他穿着深色的西装，胸前白底蓝字的律师徽章清晰明显，若说平日的温和处事给人以如沐春风的感觉，如今在邱然面前的冷静却犹如出鞘的利刃一般带着骇人的寒芒。  
邱然抬眸瞥了他一眼，没有还礼，只是抱臂坐在椅子上，轻轻嗤笑道：“你就是喻文波那个……史森明？”这话委实隐晦了点，史森明皱了皱眉，还是拿出了自己的执照：“是的，我是喻文波先生的辩护律师史森明，想必警方已经告知您，今日我与您会面是想了解一下案情。”  
“我和你可没什么好说的，你还不如去问喻文波。”邱然傲慢地敷衍道，史森明不以为忤，只是在邱然对面坐下，将录音笔放在了办公桌上：“您若不愿意谈，那又何必来刑侦队？”  
“我来这儿不过是想看看，大名鼎鼎的喻家少爷那位——”邱然话音刚起就瞥到那正在兢兢业业工作的录音笔，他玩味地打量了史森明一番，话风一转，大发慈悲地施舍道：“问吧，我尽量——知无不言。”  
“您和邓堂邓先生关系如何？”  
史森明冷不丁开口，原本还懒洋洋把玩水笔的邱然动作顿了片刻，才状似随意地将笔放回笔筒中：“这和案件没什么关系吧，大律师。”  
“您的瞳孔有些微的放大，您在紧张，为什么？”史森明并不打算轻易结束话题，邱然默了默，冷笑道：“怎么？大律师还想把审犯人那一套用在我身上？你怕不是太自以为是了吧。”  
“我不是警察，”史森明莞尔，站起身倒了一杯热茶放在了邱然面前，“我只是很好奇，喻家最近收购了不少邱家的产业？特别是……房地产这一块？另外，听说邱先生也进入家族企业任职了？最近的业绩，不好做吧？”  
“……你既然都查清楚了，还问我做什么？！喻文波不过是仗着自己家有钱，他算个什么东西！”邱然猛地挥开那杯茶，滚烫的茶水溅在史森明的袖口，浸染出深色的印迹，“我在总公司兢兢业业了整整一年，然而公司的效益还是每况愈下，我那位高高在上的父亲，只知道用喻家集团那个姜承錄来训斥我，还有喻文波，他不过是在海外镀了层金，有什么资格和我放在一起比较！”  
“所以，您就和原本与喻文波关系不好的邓先生更加同仇敌忾，一起对付喻文波，”史森明连眉毛也不曾皱一下，他从容地扶好翻到的茶杯，又仔细地擦拭桌上的水渍，语气温和笃定，“那天和乔先生起争执，也是因为他和喻文波关系亲密，而恰巧——您所厌恶的姜承錄姜先生也在场。”  
“是又如何，”邱然一反散漫的常态，猛地站起身，额角爆起的青筋狰狞清晰，“从小到大，我和邓堂都很讨厌喻文波，这家伙仿佛生来就是来拆我们台的，不管在哪儿，都能成为全部人的焦点！以前他成绩不好，我还能安慰自己‘没关系，至少我在学业上比他优秀’，可谁知道这小子初二那年突然开了窍，一下子考了全年级前十，就连中考，都是以全校第一名的成绩保送的高中部！凭什么？！凭什么所有的好运都落在他一个人头上！而我们这些每天七点起床读书晚上十二点才关灯的人，却讨不到一点好处！！！”  
“不过好在老天也不算完全不长眼，”邱然的声音又突然沉了下来，他仰起下巴，露出一个古怪诡异的讪笑，“喻文波终于还是干出了些见不得人的事，他该庆幸他们家有钱，要不然……”  
当年让喻文波突然“开窍”的罪魁祸首史森明静静地看着邱然在自己面前毫无形象的发泄，他盯着年轻人涨红可怖的眉眼，在邱然停下时才沉声开口：“您错了，他并非是因为好运。”喻文波不笨，可惜那时聪明劲儿全没用在学习上，后来喻文波因为和他打赌要考上本校高中才沉下心来学习，史森明作为他的“辅导老师”，自然是一清二楚。  
“不过比起他，邱先生似乎也不算不走运吧，我听说，邱先生还有位亲生姐姐？”提起自己的姐姐，邱然的神色稍微缓和了些，他慢慢坐回椅子，轻轻点头应了一声：“是，我姐姐虽然只大我两岁，但我从小在我姐姐的照顾下长大的。”  
“听得出来，你们姐弟关系很好，”史森明安抚地笑道，仿佛只是在聊再平常不过的家常，“我也有个姐姐，若不是她一直鼓励支持我，我恐怕很难在这条路上坚持走下去。”  
“大律师也有迷茫的时候吗？”邱然嘲讽地勾了勾唇，却并不打算听史森明的解释，“我爸从小不待见我，我妈整日就知道享受生活，这个家里也只有我姐是真心关爱我。”  
“我听乔先生说，您和邓先生之前几乎天天都在一起玩乐，这也算是您对姐姐的回馈？”史森明不动声色地盯着邱然，后者不以为意地撇撇嘴：“你懂什么，邓堂之前是我准姐夫，我和他一起玩怎么了？”  
“我很抱歉，请节哀，”史森明敛起笑容，转瞬间突然变得冰冷，“所以，当时你看见喻文波打邓堂了？”骤然急促的语气咄咄逼人，邱然微怔，下意识地看向史森明：“我看见了啊！”  
“打了几下？”不等他话音落下，史森明就立刻追问道。  
“我没数，就几下吧……”邱然虽有些迟疑，但语气上却依然显得肯定，史森明静静地凝视他半晌，终于站起身，礼貌疏远地点点头：“谢谢您今日的配合，邱先生，下次再见。”语毕，他便拿起一旁的录音笔向办公室门口走去。  
邱然注视着史森明远去的背影，冷不丁开口叫住了他：“诶！你为什么坚持给喻文波打官司？我听说你们九年没见面了，你不会天真的以为，他还是以前那个他吧，而且你不会不知道，当年喻文波在学校里犯了什么事吧！”原本推门的动作缓了下来，邱然不自觉地扬长脖子想要看清史森明的反应，史森明也正如他所愿地回过头来。  
“您说得不错，”语气和缓下来，史森明敛眉一笑，又变成了大学课堂里那位温文儒雅的副教授，“但是作为一名律师，无条件地信任我的当事人是我的准则。”

“不管是当年还是现在，我都相信他。”

11.  
“……谢谢您今日的配合，邱先生，下次再见。”伴随着史森明的话音落下，扬声器里传出的噪音也同样消失殆尽，高振宁摸了摸下巴并不表态，只是将疑问再抛回给史森明：“你看出什么问题了？”  
“他在撒谎，或者说，他有所保留，”史森明收回录音笔，逐字逐句地与高振宁分析，“从一开始，他就在挑衅我，但其实是一种试探，他不确定我是否已经探查出了什么，所以他想通过激怒我来找到漏洞，以此应对我接下来的问话。”  
“这并不是最好的方法，但足够有效，”史森明仔细地回忆当时邱然脸上漫不经心的笑容，补充道，“虽然我没有生气，但至少他确实向我成功塑造了一个纨绔子弟的形象。”  
“他难道不是吗？”高振宁挑了挑眉，翘着腿坐在沙发的扶手上，史森明笑着摇了摇头，将手中的一份文件递给了高振宁：“这确实是普通大众对于他们的刻板印象，但师兄你也知道，如果邱然只是一位不学无术的富二代，他不会得到董事会的信赖——哪怕董事会的成员都是他的家人。”  
高振宁翻开史森明递来的资料，那是邱家去年的集团概况，简单的几组数据可以很轻松地看出，尽管邱家的产业缩水了不少，但利润与往年相差不算太大，这其中至少有一半是邱然的功劳：“他很聪明。”  
“那是自然，他估计没想到我这么快就查到他的头上，所以他一直在暗示我，邱家现在很糟糕，他现在很狼狈，”史森明敛起笑意，手指抵着面前冰冷的茶杯，“而这一切都是因为喻家——他极力地想要让我相信他是如此地憎恨喻文波，他的肢体语言非常的激动，可他收敛得太快，他故意通过喻文波的过往去转换自己的情绪，这样的确符合逻辑，可是会让人觉得不自然。”  
“我觉得没什么不自然的，”高振宁反驳道，“如果邱然本就是这样，聪明优秀并且自负，遇到这样一个时时压在他头上的人，他的表现太正常了。”  
“你也说了，他很自负，他看不起喻文波是因为他认为喻文波不配与他相提并论，他不能容忍一个自己从小看不起的人站在自己更高的位置上，并且，像他这样出身名门的富二代，他的自尊心不允许他做出失格的事情，可他今天做了太多这样的举动了，”史森明闭了闭眼，想起邱然打翻的茶，被滚烫的茶水灼伤的肌肤还隐隐作痛，布料和皮肤被茶水混着血污粘在一起，然而那一刻很奇妙，史森明在疼痛中体会到从未有过的清醒，他知道自己必须抓住这个机会，“那天同样如此，他对喻文波的厌恶并不是平等主体之间的矛盾，以他的性格，他不会自降身份与喻文波发生肢体冲突。邱然和邓堂，明显是两类人。”  
“都能玩到一起还不是同类人？你把他们看的太复杂了。”高振宁不以为然地轻嗤一声，史森明抬眼看向他，打趣问道：“师兄以为我们俩也是同类人？”  
“……”是这个理。  
“整个询问的过程中，邱然其实都表现得非常警惕，尽管他试图让自己看起来很放松，但邱然没有意识到他的躯体是收缩的，他始终呈现出防御的姿势，唯一放松的时候——”史森明顿了顿，“是提到他姐姐的时候，那个时候他的肩膀突然松弛下来，笑容和之前也不同，是发自内心的欣喜，而且说到姐姐，邱然的语气明显不如谈起父亲时那么咄咄逼人，这说明在他心中姐姐绝对是一个很重要的存在，或者就是他的至亲。”  
“所以你才在之后突然发问？”高振宁挑了挑眉，这种谈话策略只有一次的使用机会，因此需要好好把握，好在史森明的时机把握地非常恰当：“是，而他也确实下意识地回答了他想好的答案。”  
“想好的？”  
“除非经过专业训练，一般人的记忆通常保存在左脑，所以在回忆时眼珠会下意识往左边转，但人在想象时会运用右脑，眼珠也会自然地向右转，”这个观点虽然还存在争议，但作为辅助手段却依然实用便利，“邱然下意识地往右看，他在构建模拟的画面，用右脑的图像记忆重新铸造记忆，尽管他有些含糊，但他还是肯定喻文波敲了邓堂不止一下。”  
“你知道这个还谈不上伪证，”高振宁提醒史森明，如果这么简单，他也不至于将这个难题抛给史森明，“哪怕他和其他证人的证言唯一的冲突就是这里，但也不致命。”  
“可这是重要的突破口，师兄，”史森明不打算让步，邱然不承认不要紧，他有更多的方法逼邱然松口，“你不如去查查邓堂和邱然姐姐之间的关系如何，以及邓邱两家联姻的真正原因。邱然对于邓堂的死表现得太过冷漠，既然是他最敬爱的姐姐的未婚夫，邱然的表现显得太不正常了，他对于邓堂的关注度甚至还不如喻文波。我想，他姐姐和邓堂之间一定有什么不为人知的矛盾，如果以他姐姐作为突破口，邱然会露出更多的破绽。”  
高振宁默默喝了口茶，盘算了下时间，重重地叹了口气：“行吧，又要加班了。”  
“那我就不打扰师兄了，”史森明笑眯眯地收拾好东西，临着出门又想起什么，“对了师兄，喻文波这段时间——辛苦你关照了。”  
“？？？”看着自家亲师弟似笑非笑的表情，高振宁猛地后退一步，尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，尽管他并不待见喻文波，但奈何他家师弟非要宠着，如今当着史森明的面，他确实有些做贼心虚，“哪里哪里……照顾不周照顾不周……对不起是我鲁莽了……”  
“师兄，这是最后一次。”史森明睨了他一眼，也不多言，拎着包径直走了出去。高振宁被瞅得发怵，眼巴巴见着史森明终于关上门，他才咬牙切齿地踢了踢椅子：“去你大爷的柯昌宇！！”

柯昌宇其实没有和史森明见面，但高振宁并没有冤枉他，前几日高振宁怎么针对的喻文波，柯昌宇扭头就通过刘世宇委婉地向史森明转述。虽有些于理不合，但柯昌宇希望史森明能借此警告高振宁，审讯的方法有很多，没必要为了提高效率而不择手段。  
刘世宇与史森明见面是为了其他的事，这些时日刑侦大队绝大多数的心思都搁在了喻文波的案子上，哪想没过几日又出了事。  
“车祸，富二代，”刘世宇将几张照片甩在桌上，若不是对面坐着史森明，他可能会直接开口骂人，“最近这帮富二代是闲着没事干嘛？一个二个都不拿自己的命当回事？！”  
“说到这个，”史森明拿起照片，其实只是几张监控画面的截图，“乔二怎么样了？”  
“还在医院躺着，医生让他静养半个月，他哥哥也下了死命令，不许任何人放他出病房。“乔家甚至排了几名保镖，如此刘世宇并不担心乔二还会再出什么差池，史森明点点头，将谈话中心又引了回来：“这次这个案子，具体是什么情况？”  
“初步调查是醉驾开进了海里，直接淹死了，”刘世宇简单粗暴地一句话概括，末了似乎猜到史森明要问什么，补充道，“当晚是一帮人喝酒，结束后本来想叫代驾，死者说是女朋友会开车，就直接跟女朋友走了。”  
“女朋友？那个女生怎么不在车里？”  
“死者女友说开到一半和死者吵架，她一生气就下了车自己打的回去了，路上给死者叫了代驾，结果代驾过去根本没看到车，后来就出事了。”  
“这个案子似乎并不复杂，”史森明了解刘世宇，刘副队长在处理案子上向来很有一套，如果没有特别棘手的难题，刘世宇绝不会假手于人，“调监控看路线，核对证词，这些不是刑侦大队的拿手好戏吗？“  
“死者和他女朋友，只要时间够自然能查出来，但我想跟说的是其他的事情，”刘世宇冷哼一声，拉开椅子坐了下来，“在调查中我发现了一件很有趣的事情，有一个人，他几乎参与了所有的案子。”

“最开始的乔二，之后的邓堂和邱然，以及——这一次不知是意外还是被伪造的凶杀案。”

12.  
庭审的到来比史森明预料地还要早。  
好在这一次，他并不需要作为被告的辩护律师出席。  
“全体起立。”  
史森明与其他人一道在旁听席上站起，身穿黑色长袍的审判长与审判员坐上代表法庭最高权威的位置上，又随着书记员的指示再次坐下。  
“S市中级人民法院现在开庭，”审判长拿起木槌重重一敲，“传被告邱然到庭。”  
邱然被法警带进庭中，同那日与史森明会面的他几乎判若两人——不苟言笑的青年看起来就是一位得体的贵公子，哪怕是身上简陋的囚服和镣铐都无法掩饰他举手投足的倨傲优雅，如果不是因为这件事情，邱然恐怕依然会是S市各家心中数一数二的良婿人选。  
“请值庭法警打开被告人邱然的戒具。”邱然配合地抬起手，待到手铐被解开，他轻轻捏了捏手腕，神色极为平静。  
史森明闭上眼，想起邱然承认犯罪的最后一次审讯。  
“……你的姐姐，和邓堂并非是自由相恋吧？”邱然猛地抓住桌沿，指节白得骇人，他沉缓地抬起头并未开口反驳，高振宁冷哼一声，“这次联姻不成，你很满意吧？我听说你父亲急需邓家的资金来周转，你说若你父亲知道是你在捣鬼，他会怎么做？”  
邱然的面色变了变，他垂下头沉默片刻，终于轻轻笑出了声：“你说的不错，不过我父亲知道了会怎么做，与我无关。”  
“我记得，喻文波的那位史律师是你们的顾问吧。那他应该也在这儿吧？”邱然冲墙扬了扬下巴，那其实是一面单向玻璃，史森明确确实实正站在另一边观察审讯。高振宁不置可否：“你到底想说什么？”  
“我上次告诉过他，”邱然放松地靠着椅背，神色自若，“在这个家里，我唯一珍视的人就是我姐姐，而邓堂，他配不上。”  
“我姐姐可是S市数一数二的重点高中的老师，她很知性、温柔，她应该拥有最美满幸福的家庭，邓堂一个只知道花天酒地的二世祖凭什么娶我的姐姐？”  
高振宁冷笑一声，屈起的手指指节不耐烦地敲着桌面，沉闷的声响回荡在整个审讯室内：“那你怎么知道你姐姐愿不愿意？你这么擅作主张，和你父亲有什么区别？”  
“当然有区别，”邱然下意识反驳，然而并没有轻易被高振宁激怒，“算了，你们想知道的不就是邓堂这个案子是谁做的吗？我承认是我，你们可以把喻文波放了。”  
邱然扭头再次看向史森明所在的房间，视线穿过玻璃直达史森明的眼底，就仿佛与史森明面对面一样：“我原本只是想再拖延一段时间，然而我不得不承认，史律师确实很厉害，查到这个份上再让喻文波背锅有违我的原则。不过在我陈述犯罪事实的细节前，我有一个条件。”他的笑容过于平和，这不同于刑侦队审过的绝大多数犯人，因而高振宁不由地警惕起来。  
“都到现在了我不至于提什么不可能实现的条件，”邱然瞥了眼高振宁，随意地耸耸肩，“我要见史律师，之后的事情我会单独和他谈。”  
这不是什么问题。  
高振宁正要起身，邱然却强调了一遍：“我说了，是单独。”意思是，不能有任何人监听。  
“知道了，“高振宁轻啧一声，不得不承认史森明之前对邱然的判断不是没有道理，他快步走出门，史森明已经站在了门口，“和他谈谈吧，小心一点。”  
“您想见我，为什么？”史森明将椅子拉到邱然面前，后者耸耸肩：“我只是不明白，史律师这么聪明一个人，为什么偏偏栽在喻文波身上？”  
史森明细细地打量邱然，后者眉眼柔和地舒展开，再无之前的试探和咄咄逼人——似乎真的只是在与他人聊家长里短。史森明轻轻笑出声，不答反问：“邱先生这么聪明一个人，又为什么在邓堂的事情上如此极端？”  
似乎是预料到史森明的答案，邱然不以为意地扯了扯嘴角，仰头虚虚看着天花板半晌，才慢悠悠地低下头抬眸直视史森明：“我等不及了，我不能容忍邓堂靠近姐姐半步，这是最有效的方法。”  
“是谁告诉您的？”史森明突然开口。  
邱然愣了一下，笑着摇摇头：“没有人告诉我，史律师，你看，刀就在那里、酒瓶也在那里，一切都已经准备好了。”  
“那把刀不是我带来的，史律师。尽管我的确用酒瓶砸了邓堂，可是没人看到，所以只要我咬死不认，法院最多也只能判我故意伤害致人死亡——毕竟谁又知道我真正的主观想法呢？”  
邱然的思维清晰缜密，看起来是在演绎早已写好的剧本，史森明不动声色地拧眉，手指轻轻敲了一下桌面：“正是因为不知道您的主观意识，才会通过你的行为与结果判断您的主观意识。您为什么敲了那两下？为什么偏偏对准太阳穴？邱先生，法官自有判断，更何况邓家请的那位律师同样是行内赫赫有名的前辈。”  
有争议焦点，意味着律师与公检法之间的博弈更为重要，只要各方都希望，判邱然死刑也并非不可能，只是难度偏大罢了。  
“不过是清理垃圾，”邱然嗤笑一声，“不管是邓堂还是我，说到底，都是这个社会的垃圾，总该有被清理的一天。”  
“给你一个提示吧，史律师。”  
史森明安静地看着他，没有接话。  
“这个城市沉寂太久了，你看最近，不是有些浪花了吗？”

公诉方陈述案情，与邱然那日的供述基本一致，在将邓堂扶至沙发上后，他拿起酒瓶击打邓堂的太阳穴。当时的场面太过混乱，以至于没有人在昏暗的灯光下发现悄无声息的恶行。  
第一次开庭，法官以及控辩双方几乎达成了一致意见，不过按照流程还需要合议庭审理讨论，因此主审法官并没有当庭宣判对邱然最后的判决结果。  
史森明随着人流走出审判庭，周围的人小声的讨论着，显然觉得这起案子委实有些匪夷所思，这是自然，邱然的表现并不正常，普通人难以理解。  
史森明转身走进左侧的通道避开人群，三两步绕到大楼侧面，除了法院内部的工作人员，这里鲜少会有人经过，史森明站在台阶上，很快听到身后传来的声音：“史律师。”他回过头，与自己年岁相当的男子快步走了过来，史森明记得他——邱然和邓堂的朋友，也是本案的另一个证人，柏霄：“您好，柏先生。”  
“这次真是麻烦你们了，特别是喻先生，不知可否劳烦您替我向喻先生道个歉？如果当时我能看住阿然，说不定……”史森明平静地注视着柏霄的双眼，比起早已声名远扬的邱然、邓堂，这位年轻男子看起来普通寻常，然而他说话时笑容非常自然，声音也一直不卑不亢。  
“我听说，”史森明待柏霄说完就轻描淡写地转移了话题，“柏先生在邓氏总部工作？”  
“见笑了，我只是一名小小的主管而已。”柏霄顺势递上一张名片，史森明欣然接过，状似无意道：“之前小喻总还说过打算回公司历练一番，有机会或许能找柏先生取取经。”这话多是客套，以喻文波的身份自是没必要求助柏霄，然而看柏霄不变的笑容，史森明料想他确实听进了自己的话。  
“我还有些事……”史森明话音刚起，柏霄就明白了他的意思，立马道：“叨扰史律师这么久真是不好意思，那我先告辞了。”

“最开始的乔二，之后的邓堂和邱然，以及——这一次不知是意外还是被伪造的凶杀案，都有一个人的出现——他叫柏霄。”  
刘世宇那日的话仍盘桓耳侧，史森明探究地望着柏霄的身影。  
灰色西装的年轻男子并不高大但却足够挺拔，他的沉稳圆滑与他普通平凡的表象有些格格不入。史森明记得清楚，邱然供述时曾经提到，刀是柏霄带过去的。  
“与其被动等待他再有动作不如主动出击。”那日史森明这样告诉刘世宇，后者轻轻挑眉，等待他的下文。  
“……我们现在就有一个最好的人选，”史森明握紧杯壁，抿了抿唇，“喻文波。”

“你在看什么？”突兀的问话打断了史森明的思绪，他下意识回头，见喻文波一手插着兜站在自己身边。  
终于被放出来的喻文波也出席了庭审。  
史森明莞尔，并不打算把最近的暗流汹涌尽数开诚布公：“没有，你要回去了吗？”  
最近史森明对他的态度温和了不少，几乎回到了两人交往的那段时间，喻文波很是受用，逮着机会便同史森明插科打诨：“这不是来邀请森明教授陪我去看看嘛？不知教授可否赏脸？”他微偏着头，几乎没有婴儿肥的脸上露出史森明熟悉的狡黠明亮。  
史森明忍不住笑，本欲揉揉喻文波发顶的手伸出一半又自然地放下，他只是弯眼颔首：“好啊。”


	4. Chapter 4

13.  
早上七点，史森明从床上坐起，顺手摁断手机的闹铃，有些头痛地揉了揉太阳穴。明知道自己第二日有早课，昨日却还是由着喻文波带着自己胡闹。

庭审后喻文波拉着他转到深夜，倒也没去什么特别的地方，只是临近暮时驱车去了海边。那是比邻高速路的海岸线，本是通往临市的道路，因前两年市政重新规划了路线，这条老高速渐渐无人问津。  
喻文波将车停在路肩上，抢先一步跳下车，史森明看着近在咫尺的海岸，也不多问，紧接着下了车。潮汐的腥味扑鼻而来，并不浓郁，他侧目望向喻文波，后者已经轻车熟路地跨过高速的围栏。  
“怎么突然想到来这儿？”史森明跟着喻文波踩上参差错落的礁石，他没来过这里，因此难免谨慎，每块礁石隔得不近，史森明跨过几步终是没有找到下一个落脚点，他停下脚步，忍不住开口。  
喻文波本没离得太远，见此立马折回，自然地伸出手：“这里安静，没人。来，我拉你。”史森明的眉心动了动，握住了伸来的手。喻文波的掌心温度略高，依然是少年人蓬勃朝气的炽热，似乎是为了更真切地感受他的气息，史森明借着跳过去的间隙用力一握，又很快松开了力道。  
手心的温暖稍纵即逝，喻文波收回手握拳，指尖抵着掌心，暗自回味所剩无几的触感。史森明已经越过他向海边走去，喻文波勾了勾唇，快步跟了上去。  
越靠近大海，礁石逐渐变成了小块的碎石，再然后只剩下细细的沙砾， 无声无息地嵌入绵延的海汐中。不远处的夕阳将落未落地悬在海平面上，金色的流光将一切燃烧得明澈透亮，喻文波突然握住史森明的手：“我很高兴。”  
史森明眼睑一动，并没有对上喻文波的目光。  
“史森明，你愿意重新心平气和地和我呆在一起，我很高兴。”喻文波倾身在史森明耳侧低语，气声如同海鸟的尾羽柔柔擦过耳廓。  
他知道，大学还没毕业史森明就通过交换去了英国留学，那时他早已赶赴波士顿，又因为父母的警告轻易不敢回国。尽管和史森明之间的关系早已分崩离析，喻文波仍会不自觉地跑到海港码头，他知道，越过大洋便是有着史森明足迹的异国他乡。  
“我想和你重新开始，我不会再做那些蠢事了。”说到最后他的声音高扬，明明是有些惴惴不安的忐忑，却又不自觉地变成笃定虔诚的起誓。  
史森明闭上眼睛。他听到绵延不绝的海汐，鸥鸣以及从极远处传来的渡轮的轰声。喻文波仍握着他的手，没再说什么，只是手劲大得惊人——没有将史森明捏疼，却轻易不让他挣脱自己的掌心，熟悉的感觉如同卡带的投影仪一遍又一遍地重现当年的狼狈。  
史森明心觉荒谬沉重，九年前的大悲大喜换来的是死气沉沉满目疮痍的胸腔，那年的鲜血淋漓是他至今无法解开的心结。  
只是时间久了，史森明逐渐忘记了。  
他走过很多地方，也看过很多纠葛。过去的争执与离别，他仍觉得遗憾疼痛，可是人生没法止步，史森明可以沉湎过去，喻文波却应该继续向前，他比自己年轻太多，幼稚莽撞，他没必要这么早就为情所缚。  
然而，直到重新遇见喻文波，直到心脏重新鲜活地喷涌真情，直到喻文波握住自己的手，史森明才惊觉，仍在情感的牢笼中固步自封的并非他一人。  
周遭是如此的平和，没有刺耳的训斥，没有如芒不堪的视线，没有猩红的液体，只有喻文波认真地对史森明说，我很高兴。  
他们身侧，是寄托了喻文波多年情愫的大海。  
史森明抬眼看他，对上喻文波执拗的眼神，眼前人他从14岁看到18岁，然后再是如今的27岁，他们始终互相亏欠。史森明又想起那天与刘世宇的对话，顶着刘世宇难得诧异的目光，他说出了喻文波的名字——他在利用喻文波，这是不争的事实，他不能继续借着正义的旗号昧心欺骗。  
太久的沉默早已无声阐明史森明的态度，喻文波抿起唇，心有不甘地捏了捏史森明的手，率先收手错开目光，史森明仍盯着他的低垂的眉眼，有些愣神。透过喻文波绷紧的面颊轮廓，金轮浸入海天一线，幽深静谧的海平面上，铺开一层灿烂灼目的金帛。喻文波的后背沐浴着万丈辉煌，然而面对史森明的身前，是厚重的阴影，仿佛正被拉入深渊。  
史森明不自觉地后退半步，后背骤然一凉：“……你太草率了。”太草率轻信，太草率陷情。

第一节早课本不属于史森明，原本授课的戴教授不巧生病住院，委托史森明代课一个月。按照史森明往日的习惯，作为代课老师他不会对学生的考勤过于苛刻，只是今年12月正好是几年一次的教学质量评价月，学校要求所有的任课老师必须每节课查勤。  
好在一起上大课的两班学委那儿都有备份的班级名单，史森明站在讲台上，依次念着名字。因为提前收到风声，大多数的学生都及时赶来上课，余下的大多也在中途姗姗来迟，只剩下几位似乎无所畏惧的“惯犯”。  
“两个班的学委过来一下。”课后，史森明招来学生，细细嘱咐他们联系几位缺勤的同学补上请假条，其中一位学委本满口答应，却突然想起什么，为难道：“老师，我们班那个宴数同学，没人能找到她，她已经缺勤好多天了。”“你们有告诉辅导员吗？”这堂课是会院的主修课，代课的史森明对隔壁学院的老师并不了解因此也帮不上忙，学委点点头，又小声补充道：“说过啦，辅导员联系她家人说是有急事，然后就没了……那老师，您能不能先不查她的勤啊……”  
“嗯我知道了，我和你们戴老师说一下。”史森明应允，看着学委欣喜的神色，稍一犹豫问道：“你有你们辅导员的电话吗？”  
直至下午的大课下课，史森明才得空给会院的那位辅导员打电话，后者已经从学生那儿得到了消息，承诺会再联系缺勤的女生，史森明毕竟不是会院的老师，便不好多说。  
挂断电话，史森明从办公桌上的书架里抽出刚写完初稿的论文打印件，边沿的书钉在桌面落下清脆的金属声，史森明目光微动，瞥见压在桌玻璃内的照片，想起两个月的惨案，不由皱了皱眉。

直到接到喻文波的电话，史森明才惊觉自己已在办公室工作至深夜，他揉了揉眉心，将手中的钢笔顺手放回笔筒：“什么事？”  
喻文波没有回话，那头一片嘈杂，就在史森明几乎怀疑某人是不小心点到拨打电话时，终于传来了喻文波的声音：“史森明……”温吞软糯的嗓音明显异于平日，史森明单手收拾好桌面，取下搭在椅子上的西服外套：“你又在喝酒？”挽在胳膊处的外套被压出好几道明显的褶皱。  
那头的喻文波傻兮兮地使劲嗯了一声，缓慢认真地解释道：“我听你的话……进爸妈的公司了，大家给我…庆祝庆祝。”拧紧的眉头倏尔松缓，史森明还未开口就听见喻文波磕磕绊绊地继续道：“喝了酒……不、不能开车，史森明你来接我吧……”  
你也知道不能开车啊。  
史森明无声叹息，不自觉地放轻嗓音：“你现在在哪儿？”

14.  
推开酒吧厚重的大门，重金属音乐与密集的鼓点就在史森明耳边炸开，他不可抑制地锁紧眉头，强忍着耳膜遭受巨大摧残的不适，顺着指示牌往喻文波所在的吧座走去。  
过去在英国留学时史森明便鲜少踏足夜店，回国后更是如此，因此西装革履的年轻男子在狂欢的人群中显得尤为格格不入。在第三次婉拒他人的邀请后，史森明终于找到了喻文波。  
彼时，喻文波缩着腿窝在沙发里，一手撑着下巴，一手拎着支刚开瓶的啤酒，半眯着眼与宋义进、姜承錄谈笑，他面前的桌上五花八门的空酒瓶东倒西歪地堆在一起，看得史森明额角乱跳，想起才平息下的案件，他两步跨到沙发背后，居高临下地盯着半眯着眼发呆的喻文波。坐在喻文波对面的宋义进本想提醒喻文波，抬眼瞥见史森明极为不虞的神色，果断选择闭嘴。  
“喻文波。”史森明撑着沙发背微倾身，喻文波闻声扬起头撞见史森明似笑非笑的眉眼，似乎完全没意识到眼前人的愤怒，他随手放下酒瓶向史森明的手探去：“你怎么才来啊……”嘴上不满地嘟囔着，但眼中明亮的光芒却毫不掩饰，史森明素来对他这般眼神没有半分抵抗力，原本绷紧的眉眼肉眼可见的柔和下来，也就任由喻文波孩童般抓住自己的手指摩挲，复而抬起空余的手揉了揉喻文波蓬松柔软的发顶：“好啦，我们回家吧。”  
“嗯！”喻文波盯着史森明的眼睛认真大力地点点头，旋即低头寻找自己的手机，右手本能地一直攥着史森明的手不愿松开，姿势像极了只护食的小奶狮。  
这是很久以来喻文波鲜少露出的稚嫩表现。史森明知道，因为两人的年龄差，喻文波历来不喜被人当作小孩，特别是在史森明面前，再次重逢后，喻文波越发成熟，面对史森明时浑身骇然锋利的气场更是让史森明越发陌生。乍再见喻文波卸下护甲的柔软模样，史森明仍会不可抑制地给予与曾经一样的宠让。  
他就着这有些别扭的姿势绕过沙发，顺势扶住根本站不稳的喻文波，这才冲一旁还算相熟的宋义进、姜承錄轻颔首：“那我先带他回去了，失陪。”  
目睹全程的宋义进露出几分微妙的表情，倒是一旁的姜承錄温和诚恳地答复道：“麻烦史律师了。”  
“不……”史森明话音刚起，就觉肩膀一沉——喻文波大半个身子直接挂在了他身上，沉得惊人，史森明勾了勾唇角，决定收回原本的客套，皮笑肉不笑道，“是挺麻烦的。”  
宋义进怜悯地看了眼下意识死死拽着史森明的喻文波，沉重地摇了摇头。

从酒吧到上车，喻文波一改往昔的顽劣行径，倒是极为乖巧，安静地任由史森明拉着自己坐进的士。  
“你家在哪儿？我送你回去。”史森明只记得喻文波父母所住老宅的大概位置，至于现在喻文波搬出来后的新房子，便是毫不知情了。  
喻文波偏头想了想，肯定地点点头：“你家啊。”  
史森明愣了一下，喻文波便笑着勾住他的肩：“我住在你家。”  
“……喻文波，你现在住哪儿？”史森明拨开他的手一推让他坐直，耐心地再问了一遍，喻文波疑惑地蹙眉：“我不是跟你住一起吗？”  
“喻……”  
“帅哥，你们到底去哪里啊？”  
史森明扭头看向一脸为难的司机，无声地叹了口气，报出自己家的位置。  
回到家喻文波突然活跃起来，哪怕被史森明安置在客厅沙发上也不安分。  
“史森明。”  
“怎么了？”  
“史森明。”  
“干嘛？”  
“史森明。”  
“……”  
正在给喻文波倒茶的史森明没有法子，端着茶杯坐在喻文波身边：“你怎么了？”喻文波接过茶杯，努力撑起脸看他，被酒精麻痹的理智再难掩盖怀揣在内心深处的名字，他曾在异国无数孤寂的夜晚无声咀嚼这三个字，如同烙印，在他的背脊上一遍一遍篆刻。  
“史森明。”  
这是他小半生的绮丽眷恋，化作温柔的囚笼锢住他尚不明晰的未来。  
史森明没有马上回应，喻文波纯粹干净的笑容让他情不自禁地想起二人初识时的场景，从此再无脱身的可能，他轻轻抬起手，习惯性地揉了揉喻文波的头发：“好了，你该休息了。今晚你睡主卧，我去客房。”  
“为什么不一起睡？”醉酒的喻文波思维跳得极快，突兀鲁莽的问话将史森明原本复杂的心情骤然搅散，史森明不由笑着敲了敲他的脑门：“想得美。”收回手又无奈地摇摇头，觉得同酒醉的喻文波打闹的自己也幼稚得好笑。

史森明认床，哪怕是自己家客房的床他也睡不习惯，时间刚过六点史森明便醒来准备起床。因为家里多了喻文波，史森明放弃了去学校食堂吃早餐的念头，决定做两份简单的早餐。  
一下床，史森明的脚步顿了顿。  
客房的门缝边零散散落着被随意折起的纸条，史森明弯腰拾起其中的一张展开，上面他是熟悉的字迹——对不起。  
与喻文波分别九年，那张过往稚嫩的脸在史森明的记忆深处确实模糊了些，而史森明也不愿回忆过往巩固心中的少年，那些美好往往比惊骇的落幕更教人心痛不堪。可是再看到这些字，仿佛打开了某处隐秘的机关，那些尘封的记忆如同洪流般悉数涌来，几乎要将他淹没。  
史森明垂眸，又拿起另一张纸条。  
对不起。  
史森明高一元旦party那天，喻文波又从二楼爬上来找他。因为活动，教室里还有不少邻班的学生，喻文波那时还没长个儿，甚至够不到高中女生的肩，他在人堆里挤了半天，找到了盘腿坐在教室后排的史森明。  
“诶史森明，那不是初中部那小子吗？”  
坐在史森明身侧课桌上的苏汉伟用膝盖轻触史森明，朝喻文波的方向扬了扬下巴。  
于是史森明站起身，将傻愣愣站在教室中央的喻文波拉到自己身边，睨了眼笑得不怀好意的苏汉伟，勾手揽住喻文波：“这是我家弟弟，你们不要逗他。”  
这话有几分警告和宣示主权的意味，喻文波的耳根噌得红了大半，站在他身后的史森明自然注意到，有些惆怅地揉着喻文波狗啃似的头发，心想小家伙这么敏感，以后碰到心爱的人那可得了？  
再展开一张——  
对不起。  
“我考上本校高中部了！”  
喻文波是在拿到高中录取通知书的那天向史森明告白的，史森明正在学校参加补课，喻文波从三点一直等到五点半才神神秘秘地将史森明从教室叫到了天台。  
史森明刚从枯燥繁琐的数学题中缓过神来，闻言颇为自得地笑了笑：“还不是爸爸教得好。”  
喻文波险些炸毛，又想起自己的来意，出乎意料地没有反驳，只是不大自在地清了清嗓子：“……我很喜欢你，崽…史森明。”史森明有些意外地盯着刚及他下巴高的少年，那双灼灼的眼带着毫不掩饰的紧张和期许。  
怎么这么可爱呢？  
史森明的心化了大半，他伸出手迎着少年巴巴的目光，笑眯眯地捏了捏喻文波婴儿肥的脸颊：“好啊，都依你。”  
每一张都是喻文波一笔一划写上的三个大字，并不算好看，但看得出写得认真。  
史森明微抿唇，将最后一张纸条缓缓展开，依然是三个字——  
喜欢你。  
记忆独在他们分手的那日清晰得可怕，离事发已经过去了些时日，史森明当天其实不太清醒，他甚至看不太清喻文波的神色。  
他说：“我们结束吧，喻文波。”如果他们不曾在一起，是不是就不会发生那些事情。  
他说：“我累了，不要再来找我了。”明明是人生最朝气蓬勃的岁月，史森明却觉得所有的精力早被燃烧殆尽，他再也没有力气抓住喻文波分毫。  
史森明如此厌恶世事难料，所有的纠葛疼痛都需要用余生去忏悔。  
而喻文波，又是怀着怎样的心情写下这些的？  
史森明不知道。

他平静地将纸条一张一张夹入床头的藏书中，末了看着翻开的夹着独不同三字的纸条，终是将它取了出来，小心翼翼地放入皮夹的内层。  
与纸条放在一起的还有一张旧照片，史森明将它抽了出来，那是他和喻文波唯一一张合照，是在游乐园拍的大头贴，少年扮着怪相朝他张牙舞爪，年少的他则是笑着后仰躲开少年的袭击。  
指尖顺着二人的轮廓划过，史森明勾勾唇，却发觉自己根本笑不出来。  
胸腔酸涩难言，史森明下意识摸了摸眼角，干净如初。

15.  
喻文波从宿醉中醒来，他闭着眼在床头摸索半晌终于找到了正在充电的手机，拿起来一看，已接近正午。点开微信随手回复了几条信息后，喻文波才总算从隐隐的头痛中解脱出来，他按了按肿胀的太阳穴，余光瞥见挂在墙上陌生的油画。  
“……？？？”  
后知后觉意识到自己并不在自家的喻文波猛然坐起，摸了摸身上已经皱巴巴的衬衣和西裤，再环顾一周也没看见什么可以识别房主身份的物件。他费力地回想昨晚发生的事情，才从混沌零散的记忆片段中抓住了线索。  
他好像喝醉了，好像给史森明打了电话，好像跟着史森明回家了。  
然后发生了什么——不记得了。  
淦！！！  
喻文波忿忿不平地倒回被窝里，他酒量不小，然而昨晚喝酒太过得意忘形，啤酒洋酒一股脑儿地混着喝，结果——喻文波挫败地抱住被子在床上滚了滚，这么完美温馨的独处机会怎么就被他轻易浪费了呢？！  
他是傻逼吗？！！  
好像还真是：）

下午3点，喻文波穿着史森明替他备好的衣服出现在公司门口，难得是卫衣与休闲裤的款式，喻文波想起史森明亘古不变的西装，有些狐疑。  
前台接待的服务生对喻文波的姗姗来迟有些惊讶，毕竟眼前这位小喻总虽然上任不久，但每天都是按时上下班打卡：“小喻总下午好。”喻文波心不在焉地点点头，抬脚正准备走听见有人叫他：“小喻总。”他回过头，来人有些眼熟。  
“没想到这么巧又碰上您了。”来人礼貌微笑，喻文波低头瞥了眼他伸出的手，没有回应，那人似乎也不觉尴尬，自然地收回手：“我是柏霄，之前我们在酒吧见过，就是邱先生和邓先生……”  
哦想起来了。  
喻文波不耐烦地翻了翻眼皮，柏霄不提此事倒好，一提他就又想起昨晚自己将到手的机会白白浪费的糟心事，至于邓堂邱然那一档子事——作为无辜卷入两家纷争的工具人，小喻总表示该滚哪儿就滚哪儿，别老跑来这儿膈应人：“知道了，还有事？”因着宿醉，喻文波的脸色有些苍白，如今一沉更是显得戾气骇人，柏霄还是温吞好脾气的模样，被喻文波不客气地一怼显得有些唯唯诺诺：“我今日是来面试的，如果顺利，以后还请小喻总多多关照了。”  
听到这话喻文波才认真地打量了柏霄一番，藏蓝色西装和同色系领带，与史森明的风格相似，喻文波想起被裁剪得体的衣料收束的清瘦腰肢，顿时更觉闹心。这份怨气自然而然地转移至眼前的柏霄身上，喻文波扯起面部肌肉冷冷一笑，转身头也不回地拐进了电梯间。  
身后，柏霄笑意不改地注视喻文波远去的背影，轻轻捻了捻指腹。

大抵是那晚发生的事情实在有损形象，喻文波连着两个星期都非常安静低调，坚决不在史森明周围展现任何的存在感。史森明也没有多问，邓堂案后他又恢复了往日的繁忙，替其他老师代课不说，前两日他才刚刚结束国家基金的申报。  
这天又轮到会院的课，因为最近学校抓考勤严格，所有学生都老老实实地坐在教室里，除了那位依然没有出现的宴数同学。  
史森明心觉不对，下课后再询问了一次学委和辅导员，得到的依然是相同的答案。  
“请问您有联系上宴数同学本人吗？”  
那头的辅导员顿了顿：“没有，说起来有些奇怪，学院统计学生信息的时候只有宴数没有自己的手机号码，当时他们班的班长反映她只有电话卡没有手机。”  
这都什么年代了还有年轻人不用手机？  
史森明沿着办公楼前的相思河踱步，想起什么：“你们查过监控吗？”  
“什么？”辅导员一时没反应过来。  
“宴数离开学校那几天，你们查过校内监控吗？”史森明细化自己的提问，辅导员听了很是为难：“我们联系她家长说确实家里有事，这种情况我们怎么也没道理查监控啊？”  
史森明也觉得自己有些草木皆兵，他停下脚步，沉话锋一转：“您方便将宴数的家庭联系电话发给我吗？”  
宴数在学校登记的只有两个电话，一个上面写着“宴何”，关系是兄妹，另一个则是家庭座机，座机号码前没有区号，史森明无法判断号码归属地，只能将目光转向唯一的移动电话号码。  
宴回的电话始终无人接听。  
史森明收回手机，决定暂时按下此事不再多想。  
午时，学校的几个饭堂人头攒动，史森明端着刚买好的一碗粿条四处寻找空位，目光正好与旁侧的年轻孩子撞在一起——是刚刚那个班的学委：“老师！”男生热情地招了招手，史森明颔首微笑，想起宴数又收回了寻找别处座位的心思：“方便我坐这里吗？”  
自然无人拒绝，坐在一桌的三个学生因为史森明的加入略显拘谨，史森明清楚，因而率先拾起话题：“你们和宴数同学熟吗？”学委与对座的女生心照不宣地相视，另一位女生先行开了口：“算不上熟悉，我们班没人和她特别熟，她……她是单独住一间宿舍。”  
“怎么说？”史森明放下筷子，那名女生略有迟疑：“宴数她其实人挺好的，就是性格与其他人不太一样。”这句话体贴周到，史森明也意识到其中难言的意味，然而不等他从其中抓住什么，另一位女生也加入了话题：“不过我之前经常在图书馆看见过宴数和她男朋友。”  
“男朋友？”  
女生点点头，似乎担心史森明不相信，拍了拍学委的胳膊：“真的，我经常看他们俩一起讨论高数，和丰之前也看见了对吧？”被称作和丰的学委应了一声，补充道：“嗯是看到过两次，不过那个男生应该不是我们年级的。”史森明看向他，后者有些不自在地清了清嗓子，解释道：“我之前是辅导员助理，我们年级的同学不说认识至少我都算眼熟，那个男生我从来没见过。”  
话题到此再无进展，除了那位谁都不认识的男朋友，几名学生再不了解宴数丝毫，史森明倒不气馁，轻飘飘将话题转移，有些事情在尚不明了时没必要增加学生的心理负担。

“你最近怎么样？”史森明在约喻文波出来吃饭前犹豫了很久，他不能给喻文波无妄的暗示，但饵已经被他亲手放下，他亦不能对随时暴露在野兽獠牙下的喻文波无动于衷。  
喻文波倒是很开心，他已经偃旗息鼓了大半个月，突然收到史森明的邀请让他有种因祸得福的惊喜，只是面上仍丝毫不显：“那必须挺好啊。”  
史森明莞尔，将桌上的那碟主菜向喻文波的方向轻轻推了推：“也不知上次给我打电话的是谁？”  
“……”喻文波一哽，骤然木了脸，一副实在不忍回忆的模样，旋即他又突然想起什么，立马道：“说到这个，我去公司的时候碰到了上次那个证人。”  
“柏霄？”史森明倏尔抬眼，喻文波点点头，补充道：“他跳槽到公司了，好像在做部门经理……？反正业务能力还挺强的。”  
史森明轻轻拧眉，手机却适时响起：“——贺叔？”

16.  
打电话过来的是史森明已有一段时间没有联系的贺叔，电话里中年人的声音低沉疲惫，却始终没有告诉史森明究竟发生了什么，只是问他方不方便来一趟十七中。  
“十七中？”喻文波结完账，史森明正站在一旁查看路程：“嗯你还记得上次校庆见到的那个孩子吗？他就在十七中读高三。”  
喻文波对贺城还有几分印象，不过转瞬便抛诸脑后：“我送你过去吧，快一点。”史森明轻颔首没有拒绝，他很清楚，在这个时间突然将他叫到学校，那一定不是小事情。

然而直到赶到十七中，史森明才发现，事情远没有他想象中的那么简单。  
刚踏上行政楼三楼的走廊，史森明就听见不远处会议室里传来愤怒的嘶吼，具体内容并不真切，但足以昭显事情的严重性。史森明回头看向喻文波，事关贺城，他不确定该不该让喻文波继续参与进来。喻文波却抢先一步替他做出选择：“我虽然不一定帮上忙，但多一个人多一份力不是吗？况且上次我见过他，我觉得他和我……以前的我很像。”  
“不一样，”史森明没有坚持，但又忍不住纠正道，“你当时还是挺好相处的。”除了在某些事情上。  
“那还不是因为对象是你。”  
刻意放轻嗓音的嘀咕，带着掩耳盗铃似的较真和不服气，一如当年那个天天打着送奶茶旗号从二楼蹿到六楼的少年。  
史森明抿唇笑了笑，看着斜前方喻文波挺得笔直的背脊，不再应声。  
喻文波率先推开门走进会议室，争执中的双方齐齐转过头，他不明所以地挑了挑眉，就见压根仅一面之缘的贺叔快步走向自己身侧：“小明，你总算来了。”  
史森明点点头，没有做过多的寒暄：“这是我朋友，他今天正好送我过来。”  
喻文波眉心一动。  
“这会不会……”  
“没事的，”看出了贺叔的为难，史森明却意外没有让步，“他能帮上忙。”喻文波下意识投去视线，史森明站得笔直，熟悉的温和礼貌间带着无声的锋利，如同一把露出寸许寒芒的利刃。  
“那好那好……”贺叔低声应着，手掌无意识地摩挲着自己的胳膊，史森明定定看了他几瞬，被耳边突兀的声音抓走了注意力：“你谁啊？干什么的？！”那是一名神色不虞的中年男子，脸上的线条愤怒地扭在一起，盘亘着明显可怖的青筋。  
“秦昱爸爸，请您冷静一下！”中年男子身旁的女子连忙起身制止，史森明尚不清楚发生了什么，待那名暴怒的中年男子重重坐回椅子后，才温声开口：“我是……贺城的哥哥，请问您是？”他看向那名女子，已经懒洋洋歪在椅子里的喻文波注意到，史森明放在风衣衣兜里的手动了动。  
“我是贺城的班主任，我姓陈，”陈老师顺手将碎发拢到耳后，见史森明没有开口的意思便继续道，“既然双方家长都到齐了，那我们先来看看这件事怎么……”  
“看什么看看什么看！”那名中年男子，也就是陈老师口中的秦昱爸爸秦父再次愤怒地站了起来，气势汹汹地指着史森明吼道，“别以为你们家来的人多我就会怕你们，我这次必须要把那个小贱种送进监狱！”  
“你不要太过分了！“一直不吭声的贺叔终于开口，他没有站起来与秦父争执，没什么表情的面上也几乎看不见愤怒，史森明意识到什么不对，但只是扶着贺叔的肩示意他不要着急，另一只一直插在衣兜里的手拿出什么放在桌面。  
周围的几人落下视线，那是一支录音笔。  
“秦先生，请您慎言。”史森明收回手，就见秦父冷笑道：“怎么？你们还想反咬我一口不成？”  
“大家都是抱着十足的真心来商量眼下事情的，秦先生，”史森明莞尔，喻文波不满地撇开眼，他并不喜欢史森明这副公事客套的样子，“我们的初衷自然不是起诉您诽谤侮辱。”他猜测大概是贺城与班上同学闹了什么不愉快，只是如今秦父这般，铁定不是寻常的小摩擦。  
“我不光是贺城的哥哥，我还是一名律师。”  
史森明态度越沉稳温润，中年男子就越恼火，他一巴掌拍在桌子上：“我告诉你，我们家不缺钱，那个小杂……混账敢把我儿子推下楼梯，我就敢让他吃牢饭！”  
推下楼梯？  
喻文波不自觉地向史森明投去视线，史森明却没有注意，只是回头看了眼贺叔。贺叔正静静坐在椅子里没有半点反应，史森明觉得如今这状况不管是对于贺叔还是秦父都不是一个合适的商谈时机：“秦先生，事情的经过究竟如何我们尚不明晰，我认为我们双方还是应该静下心来慢慢谈。”  
“谈什么？有什么好谈的？我现在就去报警，你们等着瞧！”  
“秦先生！“陈老师猛地站了起来，身为一名老师和班主任，她并不希望这件事有警察的介入，这不光是关乎学校的信誉，更重要的是关乎贺城的未来。  
“秦先生，”史森明沉声道，继续激怒秦父并非适宜的抉择，但适当摆出立场或许可以收获意想不到的效果，“孩子们都还没有成年，一时的冲动或者过失可能并非他们的本意，但是现在更重要的是救助您的孩子而非惩罚贺城不是吗？”  
一时冲动、过失、并非本意。  
喻文波抿紧嘴唇，深深地凝视着史森明的侧脸，从他的角度，只能看见史森明颊侧连着下颚绷紧的线条轮廓，喻文波想起那年史森明温润如玉的眼眸中清浅不断的涟漪，那年史森明就那么静静地看着他，用他所无法看懂的混着失望和不可置信的复杂眼神。  
“你什么意思？你还想赖账？！”秦父一把推开陈老师阻拦的手臂，快步绕过桌子冲到史森明面前。  
被打断思绪的喻文波眉心紧皱，本能地从椅中跃起，眼疾手快地抓住秦父向史森明伸来的手：“秦先生，你不要太过分了。”比起史森明，作为旁观者的喻文波对秦父便没有几分客气，又赶上他心情不佳，狠戾的眼神直勾勾扫了过去。  
秦父虽未被他骇住，但到底悻悻收回了手。  
“根据《中华人民共和国刑法》第十七条的有关规定， 已满十四周岁不满十八周岁的人犯罪，应当从轻或者减轻处罚。 秦先生，我想您应该也有所了解，哪怕您真的报案、警方提交检察院、检察院也确实起诉要求法院判处贺城进少管所，法院也有大概率减轻惩罚。”  
喻文波将手插回裤兜倚坐在座椅扶手上，心不在焉地听着史森明与对方的交锋，字里行间免不得提起校园老师同学，他烦躁地啧了一声。  
会议室在某个瞬间似乎转化为史森明熟悉的战场，他字字珠玑，利落地驳回了秦父的驳斥，法律的偏向、事实的真相，每一句话都精确地敲击在秦父地心头。只是余光落在一旁垂头不知在想什么的喻文波身上，史森明原本锋芒毕露的气势倏尔一缓，语气柔和下来：“秦先生，如今您家孩子的健康平安要紧，不如我们双方过几日再细谈吧。”  
争执了半天并没有得吃什么结果，但好歹安抚了秦父，陈老师求之不得，连忙跟着劝道：“也好也好，秦昱现在是关键时刻，您陪在医院也安心些，您看——”  
秦父扬了扬下巴，露出一个似笑非笑的神色：“律师真是好口才。”  
“您过奖了。”史森明莞尔，秦父冷哼一声，起身离开了会议室，陈老师也连忙跟了出去。  
“贺叔，”史森明揉了揉眉心，坐回贺叔身侧的椅子中，“您现在可以和我说说具体发生什么了吧？”  
贺叔叹了口气，史森明却突然回过头：“你……”史森明话音刚起，喻文波就打断了他：“我在外面等你。”他扯了扯嘴角，幽黑的瞳几乎落不下一点光芒，史森明默了默，将手边的矿泉水递给了他。

喻文波绕到楼梯口，烦躁地将手中的矿泉水瓶扽在地上，觉得自己这几个月实在犯太岁，好不容易和史森明一起出来都能勾起那档子糟心事。喻文波又想起先前史森明对贺城毫不犹豫地维护，明明当年一副深恶痛绝的样子，如今却又热心积极地担当救世主，喻文波几乎被气笑了。  
与史森明重逢时，喻文波仍被过去的伤痕所扰，可是他们俩又经历了这么多，喻文波记得过去的史森明，也看见了现在的史森明，他有意忽视那些不痛快，享受如今片刻的安逸。然而事实又突然大剌剌地摊在他面前，喻文波没法忽视，再看着地上的那瓶水，他更觉得碍眼。  
一把抓起瓶身，喻文波正打算寻个垃圾桶丢掉，就听见身后有人叫住他：“喻文波？好久不见。”  
扭头一看，喻文波怀疑自己是不是月值年灾，他缓缓站直身子，面无表情地看着眼前手握教案的年轻男子：“刘青松。”

福无双至，祸不单行。


	5. Chapter 5

17.  
“好巧，没想到在这里见到你。”刘青松换了只手握教案，信步走上台阶站在喻文波面前。  
喻文波没有说话，只是上下打量了他一番，除了打理得体的短发和那副斯文儒雅的金丝框眼镜，喻文波很难从刘青松身上看见岁月的流逝。他与史森明都与当年有了天壤之别，可唯独这人，当年的“罪魁祸首”，却还是如同高中时一般——喻文波讥笑一声，双手抱臂冷冷地盯着他。  
刘青松并不恼，含笑继续问道：“你怎么来这里了？”语气温和熟稔。  
“你在这儿当老师？”喻文波却不答反问。  
“是啊，教语文，”似乎对喻文波的回避早有预料，刘青松轻笑一声点点头，“老同学见面，不如去我办公室聊聊？”喻文波直直凝视着刘青松，好半晌，面颊的肌肉微微一动。  
“好啊，”原本冷凝的面色突然松弛下来，喻文波扬起下巴懒洋洋地揣起手，“我们的确有很多可以，慢、慢、叙、旧。”  
刘青松转过身：“跟我来吧。”他带着喻文波走上会议室所在的走廊，喻文波不动声色地蹙眉，扭头看向另一侧，透过郁郁葱葱的林木，正在上体育课的学生三三两两聚在操场上，白日的阳光投在他们身上，明晃晃的，几乎落不下什么阴影。  
真好。  
心底的羡艳还没浮起，喻文波就听见走在前面的刘青松轻快地开口：“原来你们是一起来的。”透过身侧的窗玻璃，刘青松看见正背对着他与贺叔、陈老师交谈的史森明。  
喻文波心头一跳，目光直直落在刘青松身上，后者没有回头，就连脚步也没有丝毫停滞。余光瞥见史森明的背影，喻文波无声叹息，却不愿与刘青松多解释，便跟着他一前一后穿过了长廊。  
高三年级语文组办公室几乎没有人，临近午时，没有课的老师早已提前去了食堂。刘青松将教案放在自己的桌子上，指了指身旁的那个位置：“坐吧，这里没人。”  
喻文波将转椅拉到身边坐下，还没开口就被刘青松抢了先：“你们是为了贺城和秦昱的事情来的？”  
“……”喻文波缓缓抬起眼，有些怀疑自己先前是不是嘴瓢了。  
“我是他们班的语文老师，”刘青松一语带过，似乎是在陈述什么再寻常不过的事情，“你该很清楚，不管在哪所学校都逃不开校园暴力，哪怕只是当事人的——”他似乎意有所指地看着喻文波。  
喻文波面色一沉，手指微微蜷起。  
“——无意之举。”  
“刘青松！”  
喻文波低喝一声，办公室里还有旁人，他并不想闹得太僵，刘青松却摇摇头，带着近乎审视的目光注视喻文波：“看来这些年把你的爪子都磨钝了，不过炸毛的样子倒是一点没变。”  
“你不要太过分了，”喻文波站起身，余光瞥见远在办公室另一角的老师，压低声音警告道，“当年如果不是因为你，我怎么会……”  
“你似乎忘了，我才是受害者，”刘青松径直打断了他，“喻文波，当年如果不是因为你，我会差点错过高考？”  
喻文波被刘青松堵得一哽，坐回椅子里，当年的事到底是他的错，他没有反驳的余地：“你把我叫到这里来就是为了提醒我那些旧事？”  
“聊天而已，你不用那么紧张，毕竟我们可能也就只见这一次面啦，”刘青松低头拉开抽屉，拿出两支红色小罐放在喻文波面前，“而且我很满意现在的生活。”  
喻文波低头一看——  
旺仔牛奶。  
“说实话，看见你们还在一起，我还挺高兴的，”刘青松打开了其中一罐旺仔牛奶，轻轻碰了碰喻文波手边那罐以示干杯，“这么多年，不容易。”  
“我们没有在一起，”喻文波纹丝不动，若非刘青松的神色太过自然，他甚至有一瞬怀疑刘青松在旁敲侧击地挖苦自己，“那个时候，分了。”  
刘青松抬起眼，慢悠悠地喝了一口饮料：“这样——那肯定是森明提的。”一如既往熟稔的口气让喻文波有些恼火：“是啊，他受够了、嫌我麻烦，你不应该非常喜闻乐见吗？”  
“我当时在生病，喻文波，”刘青松平静地提醒他，“你不能用正常的思维去理解我，至少这一点，他比你强多了。”  
“你倒是一点没变，张口闭口都是史森明，”喻文波气极反笑，“是，你当时因为生病所以有些不受控制，但是最后，你依然是无辜的受害者，而我，不管我怎么解释，其他人甚至是史森明，都只是对我厌恶、唾弃。”  
刘青松默了默，以微妙的不可置信迟疑道：“你一直是这么看史森明的？”  
“？”  
“你一直觉得，当年你把我从看台上‘推下去’后，森明也因此远离了你？”  
喻文波没有回答，刘青松从他闭口不提的态度中窥探到什么，金丝眼镜后温润的眼眸瞬间泠冽下来：“喻文波，你活该追不到森明。”  
“……你要骂人就好好骂人，随便拆散别人姻缘是要遭天谴的刘青松。”

“喻文波，你不觉得你当时很幼稚吗？”喻文波摸了摸鼻子，决定无视刘青松的诘问，有很多人问过他，他想，不幼稚倒也不至于干这么多蠢事。  
刘青松在初二的第二个学期走进喻文波的视野中。  
那时的喻文波是年纪里的风云人物，向来不把优等生看在眼里，哪怕是在年级第一的位置巍然不动的刘青松。直到一次早操后，喻文波目睹了完全没看见他的史森明从他眼前越过，笑眯眯地同刘青松打招呼，旋即揉了把刘青松柔软微卷的头发——喻文波这才意识到，有些亲昵的举措，并非他一个人的特权。  
史森明从来不在喻文波面前提起刘青松，喻文波也不喜假装提起，然而刘青松的存在如同光滑崖壁上的一道细缝，在喻文波天马行空的揣测中逐渐裂成深壑。那时的喻文波不明白自己的感受，又或许是独占欲作祟，但无论如何，他都不愿让史森明看出任何蛛丝马迹。可一旦注意到刘青松，喻文波发现自己内心的阴暗潮湿一点点侵蚀光亮，逐渐蔓延开来。  
史森明是年级第一，刘青松也是。  
史森明担任班级的学习委员，刘青松也是。  
史森明玩游戏很厉害，特别是打辅助位，刘青松依然是。  
两个人有太多太多的共同点，喻文波发现他越来越频繁地注意到史森明与刘青松偶然相遇的互动和周末放学时的同行，而自己只能在闲暇时刻胡搅蛮缠，让史森明一遍又一遍地记住自己，可史森明与刘青松还是越走越近，喻文波嫉妒得几乎发狂。他嫉妒史森明对刘青松的笑容，嫉妒史森明皮肤上的、与刘青松在体育课嬉戏打闹后的汗珠，那些痕迹会依附在史森明身上，写进他的血液。他知道，这种难以表达形容的情感过于荒谬，因为他自己也无法更准确条理地说出口。  
喻文波在那一刻，被嫉妒灼烧得遍体鳞伤的顶峰，清晰地认识到——  
他爱史森明爱到极点。  
那次表白，喻文波觉得自己仿佛在做一场梦，以至于在史森明笑眯眯答应后，喻文波仍有种诡异的不真实感，他怔忡地盯着史森明，直到史森明弹了弹他的脑门才终于缓过神来。  
不是梦。  
喻文波捂着额头，在心底默默说道。  
可是对史森明的患得患失愈发严重，在一起后，喻文波更加不能容忍刘青松的存在。他曾试探着提起刘青松，史森明瞥了他一眼，好笑地捏了捏喻文波软软的面颊：“狗逼你胡思乱想什么呢，松松和我住一个小区，我们从小就在一起玩。”  
喻文波想要反驳，史森明安抚地揉了揉他的头发：“好啦小醋包，我最喜欢的可是你啊。”喻文波只能讪讪地闭嘴，史森明的温声软语如同泼到热油火上的一瓢水，热浪滚滚、转瞬燎原。  
有太多的话想要抱怨，可是对象不能是迟钝的史森明，喻文波不敢不愿、也舍不得。  
所有的不满、惶恐，最终都不知不觉地转移到了刘青松身上——喻文波本能地反感刘青松，如同被侵犯领地的雄狮，每当刘青松出现在自己面前时，喻文波从不假以任何好颜色。  
从初中到高中，身为孩子王的喻文波毫不吝啬他对刘青松的厌恶，而他的拥趸自然也对刘青松抱以同样的态度。刘青松在初中时期几乎没有关系好的同性友人，因为喻文波，绝大多数男生都不愿与他相处，哪怕他成绩斐然。  
上了高中后，喻文波与刘青松再没分到同一个班级，高三年级又因为备战高考搬到仅一条街之隔的北校区，喻文波眼不见心不烦，几乎放下了对刘青松的敌意。等到史森明考上大学离开本地，喻文波自己也开始面对高考时，一切生活彻底回归了高中原本的模样。

只是喻文波不曾想过，天道的因果循环，从来都不会慷慨地偏袒某一个人。

18.  
少年的友谊，就其本身而言，便具有爱情的全部炽烈性和它的一切特点：那种不敢用言语吐露感情的羞涩感，那种对自己的不信任，那种无条件的忠诚，那种离别时的凄侧惆怅，那种充满嫉妒的独占欲。  
那样赤忱充沛的感情，又往往迷惑了少年人的眼，他们把好感当作欢喜，把依赖当作爱恋，在错误的道路上拼命地奔走，直到跌入深渊，万劫不复。

刘青松从小在单亲家庭中长大，他的母亲，将所有的感情一股脑地倾注在他的身上，那些犹如潮水般汹涌的喜怒哀乐，几乎将刘青松溺死。  
或许是因为他那记不清模样的父亲的缘故，母亲对他的看管总是非常严密。母亲不允许他和父亲家的亲戚接触，不允许他关注学习之外的事情，只有周末，才勉为其难地带着他到小区里的花园走走。  
母亲就在身边坐着，刘青松不能和其他同龄孩子玩耍，因为母亲会带着厌恶的表情把他拉走，告诫他不要和那些看起来就不学好的人混在一起；刘青松也不能蹲在树下看蚂蚁和蚯蚓，因为母亲会尖叫着、用那双镶着人造钻石的黑色高跟鞋踩死蠕动的虫子。  
刘青松没有朋友。  
偶尔，母亲会因为买菜之类的事由暂时离开，刘青松尝试与其他孩子接触，然而那些孩子，会犹如远离病毒般避开他，趁着他那“奇怪”的母亲不在的时候大声取笑：“看！是九栋那个疯女人家的小疯子！”  
刘青松无措地站在原地，看着那些孩子嘻嘻哈哈地大喊着疯子，又哗啦啦全部跑开了。他这才注意到周围大人们的目光，与母亲平日看到其他孩子的目光极为相似——厌恶、轻蔑，仿佛在看什么烂在污泥里的东西。  
“那女人被老公抛弃后就疯啦！”他听到那些大人当着他的面大声议论，他只是一个小孩子，大人们知道他“听不懂”。  
“可不是嘛！天天跟盯贼一样盯别人，要我说肯定是因为她有病，她老公才不要她的！”  
“那个叫什么…我之前看电视剧说的，被、被害妄想症！对，那个疯婆子一定是得了这个！”  
“她生的这小孩肯定也有病，要不然怎么会分给她！”  
“神经病！”  
“疯子！”  
……  
好吵。  
尖利的嘲笑、充满恶意的字眼源源不断地充斥脑海，刘青松害怕又愤怒，尽管他接受不了母亲的掌控，可那是他母亲，她们、他们凭什么——  
身体先行有了反应，刘青松不可抑制地伸手推了把眼前的中年女子，在她尖叫着吼出“这个小疯子发什么疯”的斥责声中不管不顾地跑出了花园。  
他迫切地想要逃离这个地方，身后的种种，如同洪荒猛兽般嘶吼叫嚣。  
他不是疯子。  
刘青松慢慢停下脚步，急促地喘息着，冷涩的空气猛地灌进胸腔，疼得他几乎说不出话。  
母亲也不是疯子。  
刘青松慢慢蹲了下来，盯着满是细密裂缝的地面，有雨落了下来，只有几滴，晕出几块深色的印记。  
他只是、只是想要一个朋友。  
明亮的天空轰然崩塌，露出森森的黑暗，那片黑暗无边无尽地延伸出去，是让人无法逃离的阿鼻地狱。  
他不该存在这个世界上，他是一个卑劣的小疯子，明明想要挣脱母亲的束缚，却又不知廉耻地在母亲所构筑的虚伪的世界里苟且偷生。  
“小朋友，你没事吧？”  
刘青松抬起头，看着明明比他大不了几岁的少年笑嘻嘻地蹲在自己面前，用老成的口吻关切问道。  
刘青松没有答话。  
“嗯……我刚在后面的草丛里发现一窝小猫，你要一起来看看吗？”  
少年并不气馁，笑眯眯地支着下巴，语气熟稔。刘青松有些心动，又有种受宠若惊的不真实感，他沉沉地盯着少年静默片刻，终于谨慎地点点头。少年笑得愈发开心，他握住刘青松的手将他拉起：“忘了问你了，你叫什么名字啊？”  
“…刘青松。”  
“我是史森明。”  
刘青松不习惯史森明的热情，他下意识挣扎，史森明却揉了揉他的发顶：“一起来玩吧，松松。”掌心的温柔好似刘青松无数次幻想中的母亲的怀抱，刘青松仰头盯着史森明：  
“史森明、哥哥……”  
史森明闻言笑弯了眼：“以后我们就是朋友啦，松松。”  
史森明叫自己“松松”，刘青松握了握拳，掌心的濡湿和指尖刺入的疼痛向他无声地证实，他终于有朋友了。  
第一个、也是唯一的朋友。  
刘青松露出浅浅的微笑，生涩、僵硬的表情，他几乎忘记了如何微笑，然而当他开怀笑出的瞬间，黑漆漆的世界又乍然变得美好。一切，刘青松想，一切如同能就此维持下去，那该是多幸福的事情。  
可是刘青松不知道，唯一这种看似永恒的词眼，却是这个世界上最虚伪的存在。  
唯一的朋友，不过在短短几年后，完全变了样。

和史森明之间的关系从什么时候开始变调的呢？  
——记忆倏尔回溯至初二下半学期的开学典礼。  
当时，以S市中考探花考入这所学校高中部并且稳稳保持年级第一成绩的史森明作为高中部学生代表进行新学期第一周的国旗下讲话。  
刘青松看着史森明走上高台，校服外套标准地拉至锁骨上窝下一寸的位置，长袖口却随意地推起，露出半截精瘦有力的小臂。他抬手调整了一下麦克风的高度，朗声开口：“敬爱的老师、亲爱的同学们，大家好，我是高一一班的学习委员，史森明。”  
那天的天气并不好，暑气未散，闷得人心烦意燥，台下的学生多是低着头避开阳光发呆。刘青松倒是仰着头，他那时个子不高，幸运地站在队伍最前端，初中部又正好在主席台的正下方——刘青松可以轻而易举地捕获史森明的一颦一笑，他品尝到隐秘的自豪和窃喜。  
那可是我家哥哥！  
可惜天公不作美，演讲不过刚起了头，滂沱大雨便纷纷扬扬落下，史森明稍微一顿，眨了眨被雨水猛然糊住的眼睛。安静的瞬息，台下学生的骚动被放大数万倍，初中部的老师连忙安抚学生，高中部的老师倒仍看着主席台不为所动。  
刘青松看见史森明咧开嘴，露出幼粒嫩白的犬牙：“我的演讲到此结束，谢谢大家。”戛然而止的演讲，错愕的老师，雀跃的学生，所有的一切汇成磅薄杂乱的乐章挤入刘青松的耳畔。  
漫天雨幕模糊了刘青松的视线，然而主席台侧灿烂艳丽的玫红色簕杜鹃与史森明从台上一跃而下的矫健身影，构成他眼中最明亮的颜色。  
刘青松抬起头，灰蒙蒙的穹顶，一束灿金色的光芒，穿过铅色压抑的云层，落在他的额头中央，如同神明赐予虔诚的朝圣者最温柔的馈赠。他的目光追随史森明的背影，耳边鼓声大作，愈演愈烈——有什么牵动着他的灵魂，融合着日积月累、早已走至山穷水尽的悲痛和恐惧，从肺腑中喷涌而出，他被解放出来，又情不自禁地投入年轻炙热的光明中。  
世间万物都失去了原本的意义，刘青松眼中只有一个人，他叫史森明。

19.  
喻文波曾讽刺他处处模仿史森明，刘青松没有反驳，因为此话不假。  
自那个簕杜鹃盛开的清晨起，刘青松突然清楚地认识到自己应该奋斗的目标，他渴望更加接近史森明，渴望像史森明一样完美，哪怕只是一个拙劣的模仿者，也在所不惜。刘青松同样清楚喻文波的心思，稚嫩蠢钝的少年，毫不自知地用他鲁莽的赤忱狠狠地灼伤史森明，刘青松很是不喜。  
唯一的挚友被人夺去的危机感让刘青松愈发敏感焦躁，他故意在喻文波也存在的场合表现与史森明的亲昵，想要喻文波知难而退，可是喻文波活得太过纯粹随性，愣是在他的冷眼旁观中握住了史森明的手。  
刘青松不知道自己心中的是嫉妒抑或愤怒，他了解史森明，尽管不愿承认，史森明实实在在将他俩都当作心爱的弟弟疼爱。  
刘青松曾认真地考虑过如何在史森明面前揭穿喻文波的真面孔——一个恶劣愚蠢的施暴者，可他很快放弃了，他不想让史森明看到自己身上狼狈不堪的伤疤，也想一直在史森明面前维持乖巧懂事的好弟弟的形象。刘青松深知自己维护虚伪表象的卑劣，但他仍耐心地说服自己：  
等着吧，史森明根本不爱喻文波，他们很快就会分手了。  
然而一切并未如他所愿。  
史森明的毕业并非一切的结束，当他亲眼目睹史森明看向喻文波时不同以往的温柔目光，刘青松才不甘心地承认，史森明对于喻文波的感情变质了。  
刘青松大彻大悟地明悉，史森明始终没有在他的自欺欺人中独属于自己，史森明爱的人，不是他。  
可周围的恶意，也没有因为刘青松清楚地认识到这个惨痛的事实而随之远去——那些嘲笑谩骂，那些来自同龄人的推搡，抓住他的咽喉、扯起他的头发，周围的一切像遮天蔽日的旱风一般旋转飞腾，穹顶又昏暗了下来。  
“…森明……”刘青松佝偻着背脊，鲜血几乎从他沙哑的喉咙中喷涌而出，透过暴戾风沙的明亮的光稀疏地在他灰白、僵硬得可怕的脸上晃动着，明明应该是缠绵温暖的日光，却冰冷得出奇。  
刘青松终于抬起头，似乎从突然破灭的美梦中浑噩地醒来，他看到了，头顶上彻底沉寂下来的黑色天空和亮得耀眼的黑色太阳。

没有人可以玷污他虔诚皈依的毗卢遮那佛。  
没有人。

“你叫我来这儿干什么？”因为昨天才见到史森明，喻文波在面对刘青松时态度愈发温和，就连刘青松叫他从教学楼一路走到操场边的大阶梯看台上谈话，也没有任何迟疑厌恶。  
刘青松蓦地笑了一下，声音很轻。喻文波下意识扭头看去，目光落在刘青松脸上。  
“森明家如果知道你和他在谈恋爱，你觉得伯父伯母会怎么想？”  
喻文波一怔。  
“我写了一封信，附了照片，内容大概是——他们的儿子与另一个年轻的孩子交往过密…？而且，也不打算走回正……”  
“刘青松！”后面的话都听不见了，那一瞬间心脏似乎漏跳了一拍，但紧接着，全身的血液都随着迸发的怒火涌了上来，上一秒被突然抽空气力的四肢隐约战栗着，喻文波听见自己的心脏跳得沉重而急促，眼前少年平和的笑容显得狰狞诡谲，他猛地上前抓住了刘青松的衣领，胳膊狠狠撞在刘青松身上。  
史森明会怎么想？  
他现在还好吗？  
有没有被逼问？  
呼吸间，喻文波的大脑中飞速闪过太多的问题，可是目光落在刘青松脸上，所有的惶恐不安突然变了味，他倏尔意识到眼前这个可憎之人是谁。  
“你现在冲我发火也没有用了，喻文波，”刘青松露出古怪的微笑，没有反抗挣扎，“一切已成定局。”  
“你疯了吗？！”布料深深嵌进掌心，喻文波不可置信地瞪大眼睛，他想要大吼大叫的咆哮，可是他诡异地冷静下来，冷静地听着自己压低声音质问，此时此刻，喻文波知道自己无比理智，冷静得他突然清晰地意识到，从没有那个瞬间、像现在一样、让他恨不得——杀了这个人。  
杀了他，一切就都结束了。  
杀了他。  
“史森明不是你最好的朋友吗，刘青松，你要干什么为什么不直接冲着我来，你以为这样，史森明不会受伤吗？”喻文波想，自己如今的表情一定狰狞可怖，因为刘青松笑得愈发灿烂，似乎非常满意他现在的表现，“刘青松，你tm就是个疯子。”  
视线触及刘青松脖颈上青色的血管，只需要一把锋利的小刀，就会有血液——  
“疯子？”刘青松仿佛听到什么有趣的事情，咯咯地笑出了声，“喻文波，是你一而再再而三地在逼我，你本来就不配和森明在一起，任何人、都不配待在他身边。”刘青松不是没有让步过，喻文波和史森明刚在一起时，他曾安慰自己，只要森明喜欢……可是在他一次又一次遭到喻文波领头的那帮人的冷嘲热讽后，刘青松不忿地想，凭什么、凭什么是这种人能够得到森明的欢喜，这种败类、人渣……  
“喻文波，别把自己说得这么无辜，”刘青松被喻文波拉拽的动作逼得往后踉跄了小步，他不甚在意地笑了笑，直视愈发暴躁的喻文波，“你扪心自问一下，当年森明同意跟你在一起时，他真的喜欢你吗？”

木质的宿舍门被从外推了进来，正窝在沙发椅里煲电视剧的眼镜男生漫不经心地掀起眼皮：“回来啦，小明。”史森明背着包走了进来，有泠冽的风自身后灌进温暖的房间，还不等眼镜男生一个哆嗦，史森明已经迅速地反手关上宿舍门：“锅老师现在感觉怎么样？”  
“早好了，”刘世宇在沙发椅里换了个姿势，拿起桌上的老干部保温杯，“得亏你那天回宿舍早，要不然我可能现在还躺在医院。”  
“这也是正赶上师兄他们出外勤，”史森明莞尔，又忍不住调侃道，“锅老师还是注意一下身体吧，全刑侦系怕是找不出第二个身体素质比你差得了吧。”  
“那又怎么了，“刘世宇不以为意地将腿搭在桌子上，“全刑侦系也找不出第二个比我能打的。”  
史森明瞥了眼刘世宇面前那面墙上满满当当的奖状——整整四年全能比赛的冠军，他笑着摇摇头，正想问高振宁他们什么时候回来，就察觉到裤兜里手机的嗡鸣。  
一条短信，来自他的父亲。  
“锅老师我回家一趟，你帮我请个假。”  
刘世宇闻言终于把目光从电脑屏上移开：“又回家？你不是昨天才回来吗？”  
“这次回老家，我爸说有急事让我马上回去，”史森明把书包里的教科书和笔记本放回书架，视线触及书架上的深蓝色天鹅绒的戒指盒，他略一迟疑，取下戒指盒放入衣兜里，“抱歉啦，我过两天就回来。”  
“我倒是无所谓，”刘世宇耸耸肩，“反正你们辅导员挺好说话的，路上注意安全啊。”  
“好。”史森明摆摆手，拉开了宿舍门。

“嘶——”刘世宇一个激灵，忍不住抬头看向阳台外，明明早已入春，这天气，委实冷了些。

20.  
外面早已乱作一团。  
喻文波坐在卧室的床上，看着自己指节分明的双手，哪怕已经洗得发红，他还依稀能看见夹藏在皮肤纹理里的赤红痕迹。就在两天前，这双手曾因沾满同龄人的鲜血而战栗不已。大脑不可抑制地循环播放当时的情景，喻文波闭上眼——刘青松被他狠狠地推了一下，而被愤怒洗刷得晕头的他丝毫没有意识到，刘青松身后是大台阶的边缘。  
喻文波眼睁睁地看着刘青松向后跌了下去，刘青松本能地向他伸出手，而他也确实下意识地想要抓住刘青松的手。  
“史森明……”喻文波抱着腿缩在床上，从衣领里掏出挂在脖子上的吊坠，准确说那是一枚戒指，他温柔地摩挲了几下戒指光滑的表面，又仔细地将它塞回衣内，带着体温的戒指侧面贴着胸口，喻文波的心稍微安定下来。有些事情他没法同父母讲清楚，因此他想到史森明、他希望史森明能陪在自己身边，哪怕……骂他也行。  
大脑仍在有条不紊地慢镜头回放，就在最后的瞬息，喻文波看得很清楚，刘青松突然翻腕避开了他的手，指尖轻轻擦过他的掌心。喻文波愣了一下，还不等意识到抓了空，就见原本带着几分惊惧神色的刘青松露出轻松的笑容。  
然后，眼前人如同被掐断脖子的小兽般，落在大台阶的边缘，翻滚着，最后不受控制地弹起，彻底坠在操场上。  
喻文波愣了一下，只是一个瞬息，然而沉重的呼吸声无比清晰，耳边的风声依然清晰，可是前一秒还在自己面前张牙舞爪的人突然没了声息。这让喻文波品味到莫名诡异的荒谬和不真实感，似乎就在那一刻，全世界与自己割裂开来，他虚虚地盯着刘青松，身体不自觉地抖了一下。  
不是的、不应该这样。  
喻文波猛地惊醒，三两步跳下大台阶向刘青松跑去。哪怕刚才被憎恶蛊惑到恨不得刘青松立刻死去——喻文波深吸一口气蹲了下来，伸向刘青松的手不可抑制地打着颤——他也并非真的希望刘青松出事。  
喻文波轻轻推了推仰躺在地上的刘青松：“……喂，刘青松。”  
那具身体随着他的动作无力地晃了晃，没有反应，可是紧接着，深色的液体在赤红的塑胶跑道上缓慢地蔓延开，喻文波呼吸微顿，以极其生硬的姿态抱住刘青松的脑袋。手掌死死地摁在刘青松的后脑勺，可是没有用，温热的液体蛮横地钻过他的指缝，嘀嘀嗒嗒落在地上，慢慢冰冷下来。  
喻文波几乎已经闻到铁锈的气息。  
“喂，你们……”有学生跑了过来，迟疑地张口。  
喻文波蓦地抬起头，惨白的脸色凶戾骇人：“快去叫老师啊！打120！”

屋外传来叩门的声响，喻文波回过神，下意识抬眼望去：“干嘛？”  
“小波，有一个男孩子来找你，说是你朋友，叫——史森明。”  
“砰！”  
站在走廊上的喻母吓了一跳，她低头看了眼儿子踩在木地板上的光脚，终于露出不忍直视的神色：“你至于这么猴急吗？把鞋穿好，省得又叫人说喻家没教养。”  
“哎他才不会在意！”  
喻文波几乎是连蹦带跳得冲下楼去，正在客厅收拾的阿姨来不及叫住他，就见他笔直地拉开大门窜了出去：“史、史森明！”  
阳光先撞进喻文波的视野，他微眯了下眼睛，终于看见神思已久的人：“史森明，你终于来了！”  
史森明浅浅笑了笑，很快又皱眉问：“怎么不穿鞋？”  
“没事。”喻文波不甚在意，史森明却很坚持：“你先去穿上吧。”  
“……哦。”察觉到史森明的认真，喻文波心里一激灵，连忙回头避开史森明的目光。  
“出来些谈。”  
喻文波下意识拽紧裤子，不动声色地睨了眼史森明，后者神色自若，丝毫看不出生气或者失望的情绪：“……对不起。”前面人停下脚步，喻文波大力地抿了抿唇，不待史森明开口就飞速地说道，“我不是故意的，我、我当时想拉住他……我承认是我推下去的！是我太冲动了！！！我会付医疗费、还有后续的费用，赔礼道歉…让我做什么都行！！！还有，其他的事情，我可以解释，如果、如果你爸妈误会了，我可以去告诉他们！是我缠着你，跟你没关系！我什么都可以做，真的…只要、只要刘青松可以好起来……你也可以原谅我……”  
语无伦次地说到最后，原本就带着些忐忑的心情愈发不安惶恐，喻文波死死地拧着裤缝，不敢去看史森明的眼睛，他不知道史森明了解了多少，他也不敢赌，他甚至输不起。  
“我没有怪你，”史森明垂眼看着身侧的灌木，神色平静，“很多事情阴差阳错，不是你一个人的问题，只是……”  
喻文波听到轻不可闻的笑声，他倏尔抬起头，见史森明凝眉揉了揉太阳穴：“我们还是就此结束比较好。”  
“…什、为什么？！”喻文波条件反射地驳斥，他知道自己没有什么立场，但他不想放弃，“你是担心你的父母吗？我说了我可以解释啊，只要我们偷偷的，不会再有别人发现了！”  
“喻文波，事情没有你想的那么简单。”史森明难得叫他的全名，语气稍重，喻文波的心也跟着沉下，他突然记起刘青松那日的质问：“喻文波，你扪心自问一下，当年森明同意跟你在一起时，他真的喜欢你吗？”  
“史森明，你答应我的时候——”喻文波上前一步，抓住了史森明的胳膊，后者身形一晃才稳稳站住，“你真的喜欢我吗？”喻文波努力地从那双历来带笑的眼中寻找什么，可是他失败了，史森明墨黑的瞳中只有名为失望的余火和贫瘠、一望无垠的荒漠。  
史森明看起来并不意外，只是平静地直视喻文波的眼睛：“我那时对你，的确谈不上情侣之间的喜欢，我承认。我本以为时间久了，”他稍微顿了下，却没有避开喻文波的视线，“……你会厌倦，是我太自以为是了，但是如今我真的没有多余的精力陪你玩下去，我不想再继续了。”  
“你……”喻文波沉沉地凝视着史森明，似乎想从史森明毫无波澜的面色上找出丝毫的痕迹，可惜并没有，喻文波看不懂史森明眼中的复杂，但他知道，史森明的失望和不可置信，于是喻文波垂下眼，一根一根地、松开自己的手指。  
“这个还给你。”史森明完全不给他更多喘息的机会，一枚银戒被毫不犹豫地塞进喻文波手中。喻文波摊开手掌，他自然记得，这是两人一周年时他送给史森明的礼物，另一枚同款的戒指此时正挂在他的脖子上。  
“这是我这几年用的手机卡，你知道号码的。”思绪还沉浸在戒指之中的喻文波来不及想清楚，就愣愣地见史森明把那张小小的卡片丢入一旁的垃圾桶内。  
喻文波张了张嘴，掌心里的戒指冰冷彻骨，他缓缓握紧拳，坚硬的金属外壳几乎嵌入肌肤，伴着与胸腔内相似的钝痛，他突然笑出声：“史森明，你有必要这么着急赶尽杀绝吗？”  
史森明没有回答，径直转过身：“我累了，以后也不必再联系了。”  
阳光照在喻文波裸露的皮肤上，冷得要命，他怔怔望着史森明可以算是快步离去的背影，才后知后觉地意识到自己真的被甩了的事实：“我tm……”所有的恐惧绝望都成了笑话，那一刻没有比愤怒更直白的感官，喻文波低头看了眼手心，冷笑了一下。  
戒指狠狠地砸在石子路上，发出清脆的声响。

史森明缓缓蹲下身，近乎脱力地坐在马路牙子上，小区门口近在咫尺，只是他实在没什么力气再迈开脚步。身后传来急促脚步声，他急切地回头望去，落入眼的却是完全陌生的面孔。  
有什么好期待的，明明是自己先开的口……史森明自嘲地笑了笑，手掌覆上自己的膝盖，抽疼得厉害。  
来喻文波家的路上，史森明想了很多、也否决了很多，他第一次体会到词穷的困窘，哪儿有这么多分手的理由，喻文波，那抹总是鲁莽地撞进他生活中的亮色，他怎么舍得放手？  
史森明闭上眼，在心底一遍一遍描摹少年桀骜的面容、耀眼得足以扰人心弦的眼。  
每一次和少年互怼，每一次与少年的嬉闹，他都会情不自禁地沉沦。  
史森明不是圣人，感情这种事，哪里是口头说的那么简单。  
独自呆在宗祠的深夜，史森明演算了无数次事情的处理方式，内心总有个声音温声劝服自己，要不算了吧、别分手，随便搪塞一下，总能挺过去的。史森明又想到喻文波扬起头得意洋洋地看着自己，那般意气风发，如同小太阳一样。  
史森明将脸深深埋入掌心，他不敢冒更大的风险，这个苛刻的世界本就不包容他们这样的感情，他不能卑劣自私地把喻文波强留在身边。一切都是他的错，是他太过自负，是他以为生活总会如他所愿。  
如今这一巴掌，响亮至极，史森明彻底清醒过来。  
——只是事情还没有结束。  
史森明想到病床上的刘青松，他轻轻呼出一口气，拍了拍自己略显苍白的面颊，撑着地面站起身来。  
——不过不会太久，他可以处理好所有。  
史森明再次向前走去，步伐坚定沉稳。  
——因为他是史森明。


	6. Chapter 6

21.  
“我不知道你们俩当时发生了什么，”刘青松看了眼喻文波愈发难看的面色，慢悠悠地抿了一口旺仔牛奶，“不过你知道他当年找到我的时候，说了什么吗？”  
“我知道个锤子，”喻文波烦得不行，过去的事情勾起他所有的难堪和暴戾，这段时间同史森明插科打诨惯了，以至于他不自觉地忽视了那些始终梗在他们之间的事情，时至今日他当然清楚自己的理亏，可对于史森明轻言的放弃，他也依然耿耿于怀，“我又不是他爹！”  
虽知道喻文波说的是气话，刘青松饶是有些微妙地看了他一眼：“你果然还是记吃不记打。”  
“……你tm能不能不要三两句就内涵我一次？”  
“我只是陈述事实。”刘青松收回目光，话题旦起，他很难不想起当年躺在病床上时与史森明的谈话。

母亲坚持要把事情闹得人尽皆知，那是他第一次直白地反抗，母亲气得暴跳如雷，所有的怒火一股脑地砸在了特意来病房道歉的史森明头上。好在查房护士的及时出现阻止了一切：“吵什么？病房禁止喧哗！”  
“不好意思……”史森明抱歉地笑了笑，刘青松立马插嘴道：“姐姐，我妈妈有事和我的主治医生谈谈，您能带她过去吗？”  
“刘青松！”母亲回头厉声喝道，刘青松笑容不变：“拜托了。”  
护士不解地皱皱眉，刘青松扭头看向他的母亲，尽管因为刚刚苏醒并没什么气力，他的口吻却意外带着不容置喙的意味：“母亲，您应该去看看。”刘青松知道，如今他病情刚刚稳定，母亲因害怕再刺激他而处处收敛，这是他抵抗的最好时机。  
果然，母亲的神色变了又变，终是恶狠狠地瞪了眼史森明后随护士出了门。刘青松暗自松了口气，目光投向一旁的史森明，后者疲惫地呼出一口气，抵着墙缓缓坐在地上。  
“你变了。”刘青松认真地注视着他，史森明轻轻笑了笑：“是吗？”  
“是、又不是。”忽略后脑勺尖锐的疼痛，刘青松稍微坐直了些靠在病床上，视野可及之处依然是史森明依靠着墙尽显颓废的疲态。  
刘青松突然意识到什么。  
史森明只是一个普通人，剖开那些刘青松自己假想的神化外衣，史森明只是一个再普通不过的人，他会笑会哭，会开心也会愤怒，最重要的是，他会爱上另一个人。  
史森明的确没有变，变的是刘青松自己——这次变故，让他终于从荒谬的南柯一梦中醒来。  
他心中高高在上的神明，再次回到喧嚣尘世中。  
“我知道你来找我是为了什么，森明哥哥，”刘青松敛下眼，有意放缓语气，“我本不打算追究喻文波的事情。”  
“抱歉，松松。”史森明揉了揉眉心，再多的感激、歉意对于过于熟悉的二人已没了意义。  
刘青松神色不变，直到史森明起身准备离去，才遽然开口：“你现在喜欢他吗？”  
午后的光顺着百叶窗的细缝泄下，刘青松拧开床边开窗的开关，落入眼的是对面那栋大楼成排的玻璃窗，隐约折映着冷冷的青光。  
刘青松听见史森明浅浅笑了一声，以他熟悉的随和却又郑重的口吻：“我想，是的。”

“好了，聊的也差不多了，”刘青松将空罐子投入脚边的垃圾篓中，“你当年既然没有意识到，那也没有继续的必要了。”  
“……”喻文波用一种“你tm在逗我”的神色打量了刘青松一番，猛然起身走出了办公室。  
在他身后，刘青松笑了笑，手指在喻文波压根未动过的红罐上敲了敲：“那我就不打扰你了。”  
“森明哥。”

喻文波回到走廊时，史森明正巧随着贺叔与陈老师走出会议室，史森明冲他点点头，又回头道：“贺叔，那我先回去整理材料，您有什么事随时联系我。”  
“好，麻烦你了，小明。”贺叔叹了口气，拍了拍史森明的肩，史森明似乎不太放心，又叮嘱了一句：“您也别因为此事再和小城起太多争执，明天我去您家再和小城好好谈谈。您别担心，我相信小城是个好孩子，这件事会很快结束的。”  
好孩子。  
喻文波发现自己很难不把贺城如今经历的事情与自己当初的事情联系起来，他不可抑制地陷入纠结的循环中：当初史森明是怎么对自己的、现在史森明又是怎么对贺城的、为什么两件事如此天差地别……史森明的话就像伊甸园的毒蛇不断蛊惑他，喻文波拧紧眉，几乎按捺不住内心的烦躁。  
“你怎么了？”干燥微热的手抓住他因冷汗而冰凉的掌心，喻文波倏尔回过神，贺叔与陈老师早已走远，史森明正关切地看着他。  
正是这双眼睛的温柔让他一而再再而三地折服，喻文波扯了扯嘴角，漫不经心地扬起下巴：“没事。走吧，我送你回去。”话音刚落，喻文波又想起刚才刘青松的遮掩，他抿了抿嘴，最终没向身侧的史森明问出口。

喻文波不问，不意味着其他人也会保持沉默。  
史森明第二日早特地赶去律所查卷宗时，正好被严君泽堵了个正着：“你怎么接了个这案子？”贺叔来律所走程序签协议的事情自然瞒不过严君泽，史森明本想三两句随意糊弄过去，就被严君泽抢了先，“我知道是有人情在，但是这件事，不需要律师都能解决，你很清楚。”  
“我当然知道，只是那孩子还没成年，碰到这种事难免会慌张，”史森明揉揉眉心细细解释，“我担心他的状态。”  
“你敢说其中没有半分因为喻文波？”  
史森明闻言扭头望去，见刘世宇从严君泽的办公室里走了出来：“这么大一个活的‘嫌疑人’天天杵在面前，想忘记都难，对吧？”  
“……锅老师，”史森明无奈苦笑，知道一提起喻文波，刘世宇就跟吃了弹药一样随机轰炸，就连他这位“受害人”也难逃一劫，“发生过的事，过去再久也是有痕迹的。”  
“那又如何，你就是对他太心软了，当初我tm就应该跑去他们学校揍他一顿！”当初和喻文波分手后，史森明返校后的状态惊得全宿舍鸡飞狗跳了好长一段时间，刘世宇每每想起都气得“心梗”，本想着这回喻文波待史森明尚好他能稍微放心些，哪知一个案子又把九年前的破事挑上了明面。  
“诶诶诶，刘副队长注意素质、注意素质，”严君泽一把摁下刘世宇的肩，又笑着冲史森明招招手，“算了，进来说吧。”  
刘世宇冷哼一声走进办公室，严君泽哭笑不得见史森明的目光投来，小声解释道：“锅老师今天本来是来找我问过年同学聚会的事，偏巧助理把你接那案子的资料交给了我，他一看就炸了。”  
“……”史森明难得翻眼瞪他，严君泽无辜地耸耸肩，将史森明拉进了办公室。  
“确实有喻文波的原因在里面。”不待刘世宇再次逼问，史森明先行坦白，眼见刘副队长下一秒就要拍桌愤起，严君泽眼疾手快从即将遭殃的办公桌上顺回自己的保温杯，“但并不意味着我还没从那件事中走出来。”  
史森明弯弯眼睛，亮得出奇的眼中透露的着鲜少动摇过的坚定：  
“那个时候我没办法帮助喻文波，所以这次，我不能让这孩子承受相同的苦难。”  
“在他身上，我看到了曾经的喻文波。”

22.  
或许是因为重逢刘青松、又或许是基于史森明模棱两可的态度，喻文波假借年末加班的机会有意避开史森明，然而史森明既要忙着处理贺城的事情、又要准备学校的期末考试，竟丝毫没有注意到喻文波的小心思，直到元旦将至，喻文波单方面的冷战才悻悻然无疾而终：“今晚有空吗？”  
“嗯？”  
喻文波扯了扯领带，有些别扭地继续问道：“你现在在哪儿？”  
“十七中。”电话那头的史森明口吻轻松，喻文波不满地轻啧，实在想不通自己这几日闹别扭是在折磨谁：“我过来接你。”说完也不等史森明拒绝就径直挂断了电话，喻文波将手机丢回副驾驶位上，左手在方向盘上随意地敲了敲，无名指上的银戒被落日的余晖镀上了一层金光。  
史森明就站在十七中的门口，喻文波停好车走过去时，史森明正在和旁人说话，待喻文波走进才发觉是前几日才碰上面的刘青松：“……”  
身体比大脑快一步做出反应，喻文波两步并作一步跑到史森明面前，不顾史森明有些惊讶的神色，强硬地一把搂住史森明。温热的鼻息堪堪擦过下颚骨，勾得人心猿意马，直到怀中确实充盈温暖，喻文波才定神回头，警惕戒备地盯着刘青松，后者举起双手，一脸兴味地后退半步：“这只是一个巧合，不过我猜你也不会相信。”  
“你可真了解我，”喻文波冷冷一笑，“劳烦照顾，不打扰了。”几个字说得是铿锵有力，道得是杀气腾腾，刘青松煞有其事地摇摇头，垂眼看向捂着鼻子撑开喻文波胸膛的史森明：“他可太幼稚了，森明哥哥真的不考虑一下我吗？”  
“你又在这儿瞎凑合什么，”史森明撑着喻文波的手虚虚一拦，捂着鼻子的手自然地放下露出无奈的浅笑，“那我们先走了。”说完便冲刘青松摆摆手，顺势抓着身后人的手腕向喻文波来时的方向走去。  
被堵着压根没法说话的喻文波下意识回头，见刘青松好整以暇地招手，气得又扭过头将“曾经的情敌”甩在脑后，注意到他的小动作的史森明不禁有些好笑：“你刚刚撞到我鼻子了。”  
“……对不起。”深谙现如今与史森明好好相处之道的喻文波立马低头认错，不安分的手指轻轻勾了勾史森明的掌心，后者瞪了他一眼，松开手转而拍拍他的肩膀：“一切都过去了。”  
这话多少是在自欺欺人，可对于心知肚明的二人来说，却也是恰到好处的解释。  
于是喻文波自然顺着台阶而下，抬手揽住史森明的肩：“森明教授说得对。”史森明眉心微蹙，终是缓缓放松了绷紧的身体：“说起来，你最近怎么样？”  
“还行啊，今年最后一个季度了嘛，忙过就还好，”喻文波不疑有他，一边帮史森明拉开车门一边答道，“今晚没事，就麻烦大教授陪我参加我们公司的晚宴呗。”  
“……这不大合适。”史森明停下动作，扭头婉拒，可喻文波再非当年，尽管他乐意偶尔如过去一般同史森明撒泼打诨，但在必要的时候——喻文波原本揽着史森明的手直直撑在车门框上，将史森明完完全全锁死在自己面前狭窄的空间中，面前人睫毛轻颤微露冷意，喻文波难得胆大包天，他略微眯起眼歪头浅浅一笑：“这很合适，而且你最近明明很好说话，所以你不会拒绝我，森明教授。”本是喻文波半是调戏半是坚持的无心之言，史森明却遽然想起先前与刘世宇的约定，他垂下薄如白纸的眼睑，敛盖稍变的神色：“好。”  
喻文波不解地挑挑眉，然而目的既达他暂时也不愿再强迫史森明，便松开手亲昵地捏了捏史森明的手掌，绕回驾驶位钻进车里：“不会太久的，我保证，等我爸妈发完言我们就开溜。”他有意缓和莫名紧张的气氛，可是坐在副驾驶位上的史森明没有接话。喻文波摸了摸鼻子，心想自己也没特别过分吧，小心翼翼地觑了眼史森明的脸色，后者正紧抿着唇深深地凝视着他。  
“你没事吧？”喻文波皱眉，条件反射地以为是刘青松又在背地里说了他的什么混账话，史森明却突然摇摇头，以沉重又轻柔的口吻：“喻文波。”  
“你要一直好好的。”

一路无言。  
喻文波想破了脑子也不明白史森明突然如同托孤般的叮嘱是从何而起，可不管他怎么旁敲侧击，史森明都闭口不答，喻文波索性闭嘴专心关注路况。好在十七中离晚宴会场不远，喻文波憋了十来分钟，终于找到机会结束车内窒息的沉默：“到了，我们走吧。”  
“嗯。”  
从停车场的电梯上至大堂，二人一走进会场，周遭便是一片热闹喧腾。喻文波自然是众人的目光焦点所在，史森明落后一步，见周围人簇拥上来，热情地与喻文波寒暄：“小喻总年少俊秀、仪表堂堂，不愧是喻氏得意的继承人啊。”“小喻总今年辛苦了。”“多亏了小喻总，咱们集团今年的效益又更上一层楼呢。”  
纷纷杂杂都是相似的赞词，史森明平静地注视着人群中侃侃而谈的喻文波，这样的场景让他觉得既熟悉又陌生，好像回到了高中，回到了校园。史森明记得，同班同学对他说过最多的其中一句话就是“诶森明，你家小孩儿又来找你了！”然后放眼望去，他就看见教室门口早已同一班高中生打成一片的小不点。可到底不一样了，褪去年少时的腼腆青涩，青年人的沉稳自在好似如鱼得水，仿佛他天生就属于这里，天生就是这社交场上的王者。  
史森明曾自欺欺人地以为只有自己变了，可九年远远不是两个字符这么简单，白云苍狗，一切都早已物是人非了。  
“史律师，好久不见。”  
蓦地被打断思绪，史森明微微失神才扭头看向发声之处，是姜承錄：“姜先生，好久不见。”他下意识地向姜承錄身侧望去，却未见着宋义进。  
“您在找义进吗？他并不在喻氏任职，本来今天我邀请他同我一起参加的，不过他说要带女朋友回家就不来了。”姜承錄嗓音温吞，史森明知道他在喻氏担任要职，一方面诧异于姜承錄看起来丝毫没有富家子弟该有的架子，一方面也对他超乎寻常的观察力暗自惊心：“原来如此，想必宋先生一定很爱他的女朋友。”  
“他一定很高兴听到您这么说，”姜承錄扬起唇角，又倾身靠近了些，“听说史律师最近与刑侦队合作跟进某些案子？”  
史森明笑意未减，面露恰到好处的疑惑：“姜先生说的是？”  
“最近圈子里的朋友出事不少，虽然警方调查都是意外事件，可我总觉得没这么简单，”说到这儿，姜承錄不好意思地歪了歪头，“毕竟谁也不知道下一个倒霉的是谁，说不定就是我了呢。”  
“姜先生吉人天相，想必来年也会一帆风顺，”刑侦的案子，所有参与调查的人员在未完全定调前都有相应的保密义务，史森明也不例外，“不过那些——确实是意外，不瞒您说，警方并未调查出什么不妥。”  
姜承錄困扰地皱了皱眉，似乎有些不可置信，但很快他又莞尔一笑：“看来是我多虑了，不过史律师，我想给您一条小小的提醒。”  
“有些事情看似毫无关联，可这背后，谁又说得清呢？”  
姜承錄对事件的敏感超出寻常，史森明谨慎地颔首算是接纳了他的意见，正要表达谢意，口袋里的手机率先有了反应：“对不起，失陪一下。”姜承錄点点头，好心地扬手为他指明接电话的适宜去处。  
很快，史森明又折返回来，只是这次他的神色凝重了许多，他四处张望了一番见未寻到喻文波，旋即歉意地看向姜承錄：“抱歉姜先生，您能帮我带句话给喻文波吗？我这边临时有事，下次一定好好补偿他。”  
“好的，史律师先去忙吧，我会帮您转达的。”姜承錄眨眨眼，善意地摆手告别。  
史森明再扫了眼宴会厅，终于急匆匆地向大门走去。

“史森明呢？”好不容易摆脱众人的喻文波扭头回来只见着姜承錄一人，他不满地皱了皱眉，刚刚被人拥走时，他的余光分明瞥见史森明和姜承錄正在交谈。  
“不清楚呢，”姜承錄摇摇头，轻声答道，“史律师接了个电话就走了，似乎有什么急事。”  
“啧！”被人当场放了鸽子，尤其是史森明，这个事实让喻文波尤为不痛快，他大力地捏了捏兜里的手机，终是收回打电话的念头，“算了，爸妈让我带你过去。”  
“好。”姜承錄弯眼噙笑，似乎并未看懂喻文波眼中的烦躁。

23.  
刘世宇刚下警车就闻到一股恶臭，他忍不住拧紧眉头，接过手下递来的防毒面具：“老柯来了吗？”  
“柯主任也是刚到，就在那边。”  
“好，多谢。”气味愈发明显，刘世宇掩了掩鼻，朝着手下所指的方向走去。  
柯昌宇正在穿鞋套，抬头见刘世宇沉着脸走过来，忍不住笑着招招手：“我还说叫人去找你，一起进去？”  
“嗯，”刘世宇从柯昌宇的工具箱里翻出另一双鞋套，似乎想起什么，凶巴巴地压低声音，“你取消没？”  
“？”柯昌宇愣了一下，眼看面前人神色愈发难看，本能地灵光一现，“啊你说今晚的餐厅啊，放心早就取消了，等我们这解决完，都只能订宵夜外卖了。”在柯昌宇面前显得瘦瘦小小的刘副队长冷哼一声，率先向报警人所说的现场走去。  
就在二十分钟前，接警中心接到码头一仓库员工的报警电话，说是最近半个月来仓库里总是弥漫着一股奇怪的臭味，因为仓库平时储藏着整仓的皮革袋，所以起初他们以为是有老鼠死在仓库中，然而不管他们怎么寻找都始终不见老鼠的踪迹。直到今日员工接到指令搬移皮革袋时，才发现在其中一堆皮革袋中露出了已经腐烂的皱巴巴的不明物体，正渗着墨绿色的汁液。  
那东西微微蜷缩着，好似人的手掌。  
看清这一幕的员工吓到魂飞魄散，慌忙逃出仓库才哆哆嗦嗦拨打了报警电话。  
“嘶——”走到仓库门口，即使戴上防毒面具，尸体腐烂散发的恶臭也毫不客气地冲入鼻腔，刘世宇的心情差到了几点，正要顺着痕检人员铺好的路踏进去，就听见跟在他身后的柯昌宇轻飘飘地补充了句：“啊，又是巨人观。”  
刘世宇强忍着直接脱口而出的国骂，恶狠狠地瞪了柯昌宇一眼，跟在柯昌宇身边的实习法医有些好奇，直到散发低气压的刘世宇走远了才小心翼翼问：“老师，刘队长好像心情不大好？”  
“碰上命案换做谁心情都不会好，”柯昌宇神色平常，不紧不慢地解释道，“不过他特别讨厌看到巨人观。”想了想，他又在心底补充了一句，我也是。  
“为什么？”实习法医不解，尽管巨人观确实恶心，但刘世宇在刑案现场行走多年，应该早已习惯才是。  
“啊因为太臭了，他很洁癖，”语毕，柯昌宇冲满脸一言难尽表情的实习法医眨眨眼，兀自惋惜地摇摇头，“哎今晚又进不了家门了。”  
将压在上面的皮革袋揭开，露出的是已经高度腐败而成巨人观的墨绿色尸体，周围的皮革袋上也多多少少浸染着相同颜色的痕迹。刘世宇绕着尸体走了一圈，扭头问一旁正在认真勘验的痕检人员：“有初步结果吗？”  
“女性，年龄在二十岁左右，死亡时间是在十到十五天前，除了她身上的衣服，我们没有找到任何可以证明她身份的有效物件，现场周围暂时也没有发现凶器，而且——”痕检人员摇摇头，对于这次的勘察结果似乎非常不满意，“因为早些时候有很多工人来搬运皮革袋，原本留下来的凶手的痕迹也破坏得差不多了。”  
“没事，”刘世宇拍拍他的肩，视线自然地落在已经握着手术刀半蹲在尸体面前的柯昌宇身上，“看看老柯怎么说。”  
“简单来说是机械性窒息死亡，而且死者生前被人用宽胶带约束捆绑，不过……她的颈部和口鼻腔都没有瘀血，她的窒息原因我们得再看看。”柯昌宇三言两语介绍了大概，刘世宇应了一声，又问道：“捆绑的胶带上有线索吗？”  
“没有，凶手很警觉，他戴了手套。”  
“我已经叫人去查最近市里面有没有类似的失踪人口报案了，希望有线索。”刘世宇叹了口气，总觉得鼻腔已经麻木到几乎闻不出味道，他扭了扭脖子，见下属在仓库门口向自己挥了挥手：“刘队！有情况出来了！”  
“……我们市里最近没有与被害人相符合的报案，不过跨省倒是有一个。”  
“跨省？范围这么大你们怎么能轻易确定就是她本人？”刘世宇一眼扫过去，小警察一个激灵，声音不自觉地颤了颤：“呃、的、的确，不过是因为跨省的报案人说自家女儿在我们市的一所大学读书，我们刚刚也和学校的老师确认了，那名女生的确是半个月前就失踪了。”  
听到熟悉的学校名，刘世宇嘴角动了动，迅速地摘下手套和防毒面具：“派人去学校确认一下，叫上痕检，如果对上了，联系家属来认领。”  
“是！”小警察转身正要走，刘世宇又叫住了他：“等下，失踪的……女生，叫什么名字？”  
“宴数，宴会的宴、数学的数。”

“我早该意识到，”史森明撑着额头坐在刘世宇对面，听到刘世宇念出名字的瞬间，他立马想起了半个月前的事情，后来正赶上贺城出事，一切便被耽搁了，“当时如果我跟你们提一句……”  
“这不是你的错，小明，”刘世宇摇摇头，打断了史森明的自责，老实说直到现在他也不认为宴数的死和两个多月前同校的另一名女生范絮的自杀有什么联系，因此对于史森明未向他们提及宴数，刘世宇并不觉得哪里不对，“现在只能算是个案，你别想太多。”  
“我知道。”史森明揉了揉太阳穴，他刚从晚宴会场赶过来，绷紧的神经丝毫不敢放松。  
刘世宇拧眉打量了他一番，不情不愿地开口：“你今天……怎么没和那小子在一起？”  
“嗯？哦你说喻文波，”史森明正在回忆宴数的事情，闻言一时未反应过来，“刚刚正和他在一起。”  
“这样……”刘世宇搓了搓指腹，陡然品味到一丝丝微妙的尴尬，尽管并不怎么待见喻文波，但乱拆别人姻缘也不是他乐意干的事，“我应该先问问你。”  
“没事的锅老师，”史森明不甚在意地笑了笑，转瞬便洞悉了刘世宇的所思所想，“我和喻文波，也早不是以前那回事了。”  
刘世宇含含糊糊地应了一声，旋即转开了话题。  
“聊什么呢？”柯昌宇推开门，他刚从解剖室出来，那味道实在熏得慌，为了防止被洁癖的刘副队长直接丢出去，他索性换了套衣服才敲开刘世宇办公室的门，“我这边基本确认了，我们在受害人的指甲缝里发现一些残留，检验后发现是保鲜膜，再加上一直找不到窒息的真正原因，我怀疑是有人给受害人捂上保鲜膜，受害人挣扎不开被活活捂死的。其他的，几乎没有什么有价值的线索。”  
这方法听起来实在令人咋舌，刘世宇不痛快地冷哼一声：“社会关系还在查，一个在上大学的小姑娘，关系还算单一。”  
“说到这个，”史森明抬眸看向刘世宇，“我听学生说宴数有一个相处不错的男朋友，锅老师要不从他入手调查？”  
“男朋友？”刘世宇狐疑地偏了偏头，“没从她宿友、老师和家长那儿听说啊……”  
话音未落，办公室外再次响起了敲门声。  
“这么晚了，又是哪个小崽子过来找我？”刘世宇话锋一转，正要起身却被柯昌宇按回软椅中：“锅老师今天辛苦了，不如让小明去开门吧？”说着便向史森明挤了挤眼，个中暗示再明显不过。  
史森明无奈轻笑，见刘世宇并未反对，转身拉开了门。

“您的跨年专属外卖已送达，请森明教授查收。”  
门外，明眸皓齿的青年大大咧咧地向他露出灿烂的笑容，史森明一怔，明明已是深夜，可似乎依然有风和阳光同时随着青年的脚步进入昏暗的房间。

24.  
“腿哥钦定的泗鸿楼夜宵，我特意多点了些，估计你今晚也没来得及吃什么，”喻文波跨门而入，顺手将手中大大小小的外卖放在刘世宇办公室的茶几上，回过身，史森明仍怔忡地看着他，“嗯？怎么了？”  
“不……”史森明蓦地嗤笑一声，垂下眼，“没什么。”他想，喻文波这个人总是这样，霸道得很，不管他怎么避让，终究逃不开，可偏偏——史森明抬眼笑了笑，揭开其中一袋的封口：“正好饿了，我很喜欢。”喻文波眼睛一亮。  
——可偏偏他难以抑制地、欢喜得不得了。  
“你把这混小子叫过来干嘛？”刘世宇抬脚就往柯昌宇小腿肚子上踹，后者笑眯眯地避开攻击，捏住刘世宇二次攻击挥来的手腕：“锅老师，都说千里姻缘一线牵，人家小两口难得约会一次还得被你拉过来干活，我总得再替你给个机会不是？”  
刘世宇冷哼一声，就着柯昌宇的手从软椅上站起：“我没直接把他丢出去就很给机会了。”

“对了小明，你为什么觉得这次这个被害人和上次跳楼的姑娘有关系？”吃饭时刘世宇又惦记起刚接手的案子，他特意翻看了范絮和宴数的履历，两人除了在同一所大学上课外再没有什么明面上的交集。  
“不我没找到明确的证据，”正端着一碗粥的史森明愣了一下，苦笑解释道，“这也是我没向你们提起的原因。”  
“我只是觉得，范絮的自杀没这么简单，我查看了她留在宿舍的东西，最让我在意的就是那本旧版心里教科书，那本书不是学校通用的教科书、书里也没有标记任何东西，那么范絮看这本书是因为什么？而且书里夹着一张草稿纸，草稿纸的折叠痕迹表明范絮经常看这张草稿纸，上面写着几排数字——或者说，更像是一种数字密码。”  
刘世宇拧眉琢磨了一番史森明的措辞，他了解自己的师弟，身为刑法专业出身的高材生，严谨、理智、逻辑缜密早已深刻入骨，史森明从不会轻易说出如此含糊不清、模棱两可的话。  
“还有就是最近发生在富二代之间的事情，”史森明说着扭头瞥了眼身旁的喻文波，后者正叼着一颗蒸饺，闻言茫然地眨了眨眼，“……乔二的车祸、邱然的故意杀人以及之前锅老师手上那个富二代溺死案，这些事情发生得过于紧密巧合，就好像是有人故意在向警方的挑衅，而且邱然那时候跟我说的话，他说——是提示。”  
“……给你一个提示吧，史律师，”邱然那日兴奋又得意的古怪笑容陡然浮现在眼前，“这个城市沉寂太久了，你看最近，不是有些浪花了吗？”  
史森明和刘世宇突然止住话匣，气氛遽然冷凝，静坐一旁听了半天的柯昌宇悠然自得地喝了口粥，慢悠悠地笑出声：“既然没有证据，一切推测都只能是推测。”下一秒，刘世宇的眼风就杀气腾腾地扫了过来，柯昌宇四两拨千斤地拦下刘世宇袭来的左手，补充道：“所以，不如我们吃完后一起整理看看这次他们拿回来的受害人的东西吧，说不定能找到什么线索。”

从宴数宿舍搜到的东西并不算多，意料之中的，史森明几人并没有发现当时在范絮宿舍找到的旧书以及写着数字的纸张。  
喻文波不愿浪费这与史森明相处的大好时机，便也留下来帮忙看证物，他随手拿起一本教科书，漫不经心地翻看着：“国内的大学课本我还没仔细看过，原来长这样。”宴数所学的会计与喻文波本身学的IF是两个截然不同的学科，不过好歹都与金钱打交道，除了些个实在与英文对不上的专业词汇，喻文波囫囵吞枣地读了下去。  
史森明偏头悄悄打量他，喻文波在身边时，史森明很难集中精力，更所谓说者无心听者有意，史森明条件反射地想起几个小时前碰见刘青松时喻文波枭视狼顾的神色——他收回目光，头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，终是一如之前般避开身边难以忽视的矛盾：“宴数这儿或许线索不会太多。”  
“嗯，她是受害者，更多的线索怕是在嫌疑人那边，”刘世宇打开其中一本笔记本，“都是些上课的笔记，写得也太详细了，看来这小姑娘挺喜欢数学啊。”满页的高数笔记对于大学压根儿不需要上数学课的刘副队长来说犹如天书，柯昌宇凑过去随意看了两页，笑道：“这怕不是喜欢。”史森明闻言停下手中的动作，不巧，他上大学也不用学高数。  
于是，全场唯一学过高数的大佬柯昌宇慢条斯理指点道：“这姑娘，笔记记得可没什么逻辑，既无归纳也无分类，怕只是单纯地抄写板书，估计，她高数挂过科。”说到这儿，柯昌宇突然一顿，语气中多了些疑惑：“嗯？这几页笔记，倒是相当精炼漂亮。这姑娘这么快就开窍了吗？倒也不错。”  
史森明不自觉蹙眉，脑海中冷不丁冒出一个推测：“你们说——宴数的男朋友会不会数学很好？”  
刘世宇想起史森明先前提到的男生，尽管从老师家长甚至舍友口中刘世宇都并未得知这名男生的半点信息，但史森明获悉的信息值得他们继续探查：“现在的问题是，那个男生叫什么？长什么样？是干什么的？”  
一无所知。  
史森明皱紧的眉头丝毫没有舒缓，身旁的喻文波懒洋洋地开了口：“名字的话，这儿倒是有一个。”  
三人同时扭头看去，在喻文波摊开的教科书的某页夹缝中，有两个铅笔写的字，字迹略有潦草但还算清秀，看起来像是女孩子的字迹。  
喻文波低头一看，并不难认——严澈。

清晨天色朦胧，尽管昨夜睡得很晚，生物钟仍兢兢业业地在六点半唤醒了史森明。熹光直直落在眉间，史森明眯着眼侧头避开刺目的阳光，手指无意碰触到正搭在自己腰侧的手臂——喻文波的胳膊。  
昨天四人忙到很晚，后来实在困得不行，史森明想着在沙发上稍微休息一下，哪知再睁开眼已是天亮。喻文波不知什么时候靠在他身边打瞌睡，一手抵住沙发背支着额角，一手搭在史森明腰间，隐约是一种保护的姿势。  
目光移向不远处，刘世宇正双腿搭着桌面躺在坐在软椅上的柯昌宇怀中，史森明抿唇一笑，收回了视线。  
很快，他又扬起脸，喻文波下颚轮廓锋利的棱角线条被窗外荫翳映进来的阴影模糊了几分，史森明神不知鬼不觉地伸出手，敏感的指尖触摸到柔软的绒毛，在喻文波干燥的肌肤表面上压出一个小小的凹痕。史森明能感觉到喻文波和缓的呼吸，他的手指顺着面颊的弧度划过，温热的鼻息掠过他的指缝。  
史森明屏住呼吸，鲜少露出贪婪的双眼用一寸寸零星的碎片似的目光拼凑出掌心下完整的青年，他想记住喻文波现在毫无锋芒的模样，像极了九年前高傲得意的小男孩。  
喻文波突然蹭了蹭他的手掌，史森明心里一惊，来不及收回的手被眼前人牢牢握紧，喻文波迷迷糊糊地半睁开眼，得逞地勾起唇角，那双似乎还氤氲着薄雾的眼睛透出细碎的亮光，灼得史森明不自觉地避开眼。  
下一秒，微凉的嘴唇准确地吻上仍被喻文波捉住的指尖，仿佛郑重的契印，又好似温柔的宣誓，史森明猛地回眼望去，喻文波的鼻息俏皮地洒在他的指尖，怪痒痒，史森明的耳根腾得烫了起来。  
“森明教授——”  
喻文波的眼中掠过一丝兴味的促狭，然而下一秒便注意到史森明微红的耳廓，溜到嘴边的调笑在出口的瞬间变了调，他轻轻张开嘴，尖利的虎牙暧昧地叼住史森明的指腹。  
“我好喜欢你啊。”


	7. Chapter 7

25.  
“大清早的，”史森明闻言失笑，用空着的手拍拍喻文波的额头，想要挣开喻文波的禁锢，“快起开，我先去买点早餐回来。”  
“不要，”喻文波得寸进尺地双手搂住史森明的腰，下巴抵着他骨感分明的颈窝，“你不答应我就不松手。”手指不自觉地微微用力攥紧史森明的衣摆，喻文波清楚自己时有时无的不安，因而他假装漫不经心地借着机会试探。  
温热的呼吸喷洒在史森明的后颈，勾得人发痒，他忍不住扬起嘴角，“你呀……”那句小孩子终是没有说出口，史森明同样清楚喻文波迫切需求的是什么，可他说不出口，于是他抬手揉了揉喻文波微硬的短发，“那就一起去买早餐吧。”  
喻文波闻言蹭了蹭怀中人的侧颈，终于松开了史森明，他微微眯眼咧嘴露出小颗的虎牙，似乎将史森明的话当作默许。  
两个人默契的秘而不宣，不过是都不愿戳穿最后一层温馨的假象。

刚走出刘世宇的办公室，史森明就听见了顺着走廊传来的争执声，不待他听清，一名年轻警察急冲冲地跑了过来：“啊小明顾问，副队长在办公室吗？”  
“他刚休息没多久，”史森明温声拦下他，复而轻声问道，“出什么事了吗？“  
年轻警察满脸为难，略一犹豫有些不好意思地解释道：“是昨天那个案子，我家属刚去殡仪馆认领遗体，然后说没同意解剖之类的就跑到我们这儿来找主刀的柯主任。他们在大厅闹了不久，实在影响大家的办公秩序，就全都请到审讯室了。”  
“……”这话说得客气，做的事情倒是一点不客气，史森明有些无奈地勾唇，拍了拍年轻警察的肩，“带我去看看。”  
“好，在这边！”  
并不想掺合进来的喻文波闻言轻啧一声，压下发顶翘起的呆毛，两步正要跟上史森明的脚步，史森明却停了下来：“你——”喻文波挑了挑眉，见史森明露出他再熟悉不过的歉意神色。  
“麻烦你去买些早餐，可以吗？”  
“……行。”  
无声控诉的眼神清晰可见，史森明无奈地抿了抿嘴，过去每每爽约，喻文波也是如此，只是瞪着自己、毫不掩饰眼底的失望，而史森明自己也多是会给他些甜头以示补偿，只是……史森明很难不想起与刘世宇交流时自己凉薄的口吻，在这个紧要关头，他理应给些亲昵安抚喻文波。莫名的心悸令他有些惶恐，史森明迟疑了一下，隐秘而轻柔地握住喻文波的手，指腹擦过青年柔软的指缝再紧紧贴合，史森明迎着喻文波错愕的神色，压低声音：“很快、我很快就来陪你。”  
又是这样。  
看着史森明远去的身影，喻文波半是烦躁半是恼怒地抓了抓愈发乱糟糟的头发，他低头瞥了眼自己的手掌，干燥温暖的触感还停留在细密的掌心纹理中，喻文波大力地攥紧拳，转身向大门的方向走去。  
只是眉眼间按捺不住的明亮泄露了他难掩的欢喜，喻文波不得不承认，他就是吃史森明这一套。

史森明走进其中一间审讯室坐下，坐在对面椅子里的是一名二十来岁的年轻人，他懒懒地靠在椅子里，见到史森明也不过抬头瞥了眼。  
“你就是这里的负责人？”他狐疑地打量了史森明一番，史森明微微一笑，并未回答他的问题：“按照刑诉法的有关规定，对于死因不明的尸体，公安机关有权决定解剖尸体。我们能理解家属对家属过世的悲痛，但请您体谅公安机关的工作。”  
“关老子屁事！“年轻人无所谓地冷笑一声，又不甘心地啐道，“真他妈晦气！老子就知道这赔钱货不打钱回来准没好事！”他不甚解气地谩骂着，史森明身旁的警察闻言正要拍桌而起，却被史森明拦下：“什么钱？”他平静地注视着那名年轻人，历来含笑的眼没有什么暖意，凭生了几分咄咄逼人。  
年轻人不以为意地翻了个白眼，一副不打算配合的态度，史森明好整以暇地看着他笑道：“你似乎还不清楚状况。”  
“这里是刑侦大队的审讯室，坐在这个位置上的人，我们一般叫做犯罪嫌疑人，”做记录的警察抽了抽嘴角，用余光瞥了眼笑得风光霁月的史森明，“看来你想亲身体验一下被剥夺自由的生活？”年轻人的脸毫不意外地一片青白。  
“既然想清楚了，”指节在桌面上轻轻敲了敲，史森明敛起笑容，“就好好交代吧。”  
年轻人恼火的咬咬牙，不情不愿地说了出来。  
宴数的故事不过是这个社会一个再寻常不过的缩影。  
宴数是一个农村姑娘，在她的家乡，哪怕早已男女性别比例失调，女孩也不过是赔钱货的存在，宴数出生时父母本想把她直接卖掉，哪知正好碰上全国下乡打击贩卖婴幼儿，宴数父母不敢顶风作案，只能心不甘情不愿地留下了她。毫无疑问的，从小到大，宴数的父母兄弟都将她当作家中的苦力，初中毕业父母甚至打算过逼她辍学嫁人，好在老天第一次垂怜这个可怜的姑娘。录取宴数的高中老师亲自将她领出家带到镇上，还免去了她三年的学杂费，宴数知道，高考考出这偏僻的山野是她唯一的机会，然而寒窗苦读多年，当她走出大山的那一刻，却发现一切似乎没有什么变化。  
父母兄弟无法支使她干活，便开始变本加厉，他们不知道在哪儿听说宴数申请了贫困生补助、学校还给她提供了助学金和助学兼职的岗位，于是他们威胁她、一次一次地给宴数打电话，告诉她如果每个月不打钱回家，就跑到学校去闹，让全校的人都知道她宴数是个什么货色，让她辍学，而宴数也如他们所愿的每月按时打钱回家。  
上个月初宴母提出宴数大哥的新房要装修了让宴数多转几百块钱回家，可是他们左等右等，一直等到这个月的汇款日后宴数始终没有答复，电话无人接通，宴数父母让会发短信的宴数大哥发了讯息，让她立刻转钱，这次宴数回得很快：“没钱，不汇。”  
一家人气得人仰马翻，宴数从来不敢用这般强硬的态度回绝父母兄弟，宴数父母越想越生气，一咬牙掏出家里的积蓄，一家人浩浩荡荡地从老家赶到了这座城市，来此的路上还特意报警谎称自家女儿丢了，不料一下大巴就见到正在寻找他们的警察，宴母以为是自己报假警的事情暴露了，故作镇静地上前一番打听才知道，不光钱没了，连摇钱树也没了。  
“都是一帮什么人啊？！”出了审讯室，做记录的警察忍无可忍，小声地骂了一句，史森明失笑地摇摇头，突然想起刚才的询问中宴家人始终没有提及到、却看似被宴数视为珍宝的人：“对了，你们去学校查一下有没有一个叫严澈的学生。”“好的，那小明顾问你是要和副队长谈谈吗？”警察见他往办公室的方向走去，随口问道，哪知史森明顿了一下，笑眯眯地回过头来：“我想先陪人吃一顿早餐。”

刘世宇的办公室门口，喻文波拎着大包小包的早餐站在那儿，身后有风穿堂而过，他有些不耐烦地拧紧眉头，侧身调整了一下站姿翻看手机的信息，史森明远远注意到他的动作，心中的踟蹰犹豫好似在刹那间轰然崩塌。  
如履薄冰这么久——史森明快步走了过去——哪怕只放纵一次，也是他心之所向。  
隆冬的长廊凛风萧瑟，然而史森明心底那份柔软隐秘的温暖尚在，一如喻文波手中被他仔细护得严实的餐点。

26.  
整整三个昼夜，刘世宇调动了大部分人力寻找严澈的下落，这近乎是他们探寻宴数死亡原因的唯一希望了，特别是他们已经收到消息，在宴数遇害的同时间左右，严澈彻底消失从学校里消失——种种的巧合不断地强调，严澈就是目前嫌疑最大的人。警方兵分几路，一部分人继续寻找严澈，一部分人继续调查宴数，而刘世宇则拉着史森明研究从学校拿回的严澈的所有物。  
严澈是这所学校计算机学院的学生，刘世宇拿到学生档案时有些纳闷，档案照片中的男孩容貌普通，看起来是再寻常不过的高校学生，就连从小到大的履历也没有任何值得一提的事迹。史森明同样翻阅了严澈的档案：“他初中时成绩倒不错。”  
“初中成绩好的可不少，”刘世宇仔细地翻着严澈宿舍留下来的东西，“一个你一个柯昌宇，就是喻文波——我记得你好像说过他成绩不错？”  
“的确，”史森明想起少年人趴在桌上与试卷抗争时苦大仇深的神色，莞尔一笑，“喻文波初三一直是年级前十，只是你看这个。”他指了指严澈档案里的获奖记录：“省数学竞赛的银奖，这不是普通学生可以达到的高度吧。”  
刘世宇难以置信地再看了一遍，泛黄的纸页白纸黑字，史森明明白他的困惑，因为从上高中起严澈的成绩便一直在中游波动：“难怪他高数不错，你那儿还有什么别的东西吗？”如今他们尚未查到严澈的下落，从严澈身边入手是他们为数不多的选择。  
“没什么特别的，都是教科书，”刘世宇说着抽出一本看似残破的旧书，封面被人用透明胶带细细地缠好，然而磨损过度的毛边却依然令人无法忽视，“除了这本《符号与文明》，范絮那张草稿纸是不是这样的？”意料之外又在意料之中的、写满数字的草稿纸，史森明心头一跳，翻出手机里保存的草稿纸照片。  
“我可从未见过不用符号的数学题，”刘世宇见他不语，信手捏起那张草稿纸，“说是巧合……？倒也并非不可能。”  
“不会是巧合，”史森明否定地飞快，他拿起那本夹着草稿纸的书籍一页一页开始搜寻，“范絮那张草稿纸磨损的程度很高、还有残留的辅助线的印记，说明至少有一段时间她不断在使用或者说携带那张纸、而且她演算了很多遍，但是严澈这张太干净了，除了数字，基本没有其他痕迹。如果他们俩的数字代表同一种意思，那就说明是范絮不怎么了解而严澈非常擅长的领域。”  
“数学？高数？”刘世宇不确定地猜道。  
“不，严澈高数虽好，但他的专业是电脑编程，这是他更熟悉的东西。”史森明的动作停了下来，刘世宇顺着他的目光看去，停留在被画了一个小小星标的书页——二进制。  
“好吧，然后呢？”将这些十进制的数字转成二进制并非难事，刘世宇看着几张纸上的0和1，心情有些复杂，史森明摇摇头，尽管二次解密的公式很可能就在手中的书籍中，但他再没有找到其他痕迹：“不过有一点可以肯定，既然是二进制，那下一个解密公式的基础单位也不会多。”运气好的话，0和1会有且只代表一个对应的符号，刘世宇最不耐烦这些弯弯绕绕的东西，见又有下属来找自己，便随手放下草稿纸：“怎么了？”  
“副队长，盯梢的兄弟说被害人家属住进了一家酒店。”  
“酒店？”刘世宇心想奇了怪了那家人都是一副葛朗台的嘴脸居然舍得拔毛，下意识问道，“他们舍得花钱？是哪家酒店？”  
“那家人带着兄弟们在市里面绕了好几圈，然后就进了蒙特克里。”  
“巧了，”蒙特克里是本市知名的酒店，而据刘世宇的了解，这家酒店也正是喻文波家的产业，想到这儿，刘副队长回头看向史森明，“小明顾问要不再帮忙问问小喻总有没有空担当一下热心市民喻先生？”

“你知道我想到什么了嘛？”喻文波再次光临刘世宇办公室时，一脸认真地说道，史森明歪头注视着他没有说话，喻文波思忖片刻，肯定道：“英雄总是最后出场的。”  
“好的大英雄，”史森明笑出声，轻轻解释道，“其实锅老师只是希望你友情出演一下，这样节约时间。”  
“怎么能是友情出演呢，”喻文波微微弯腰靠近史森明耳边，“再怎么也得是亲情出演。”  
史森明偏头避开，对喻文波如今光明磊落的撩拨实在招架不住，好在刘世宇的开口及时打断了这一暧昧的局面：“你说宴家人哪儿来的钱？”  
“嗯？”史森明和喻文波同时扭头看向刘世宇，后者晃了晃手中的手机：“宴家人不是住到蒙特克里了吗？而且每天足不出户，三餐都点的外卖，甚至还有泗鸿楼这些对于他们的经济水平而言略贵的外卖。”  
“没有什么异常？”史森明微皱眉，以他对宴家人的了解，这样的举措过于反常，他有些不安。  
刘世宇摇摇头，至少从目前的监视情况而言，一切正常。  
“哦这就是你们说那个很多数字的案子？”喻文波帮忙让警方在酒店行了方便，然而出于礼貌他一直未曾开口细问具体的案情，史森明点点头，从桌上的几叠文件中抽出转化了二进制的数字：“这是初次破译的结果，你觉得像什么？”  
本是随口一问，喻文波倒是认真地比划了几下：“这个，感觉有点眼熟。”  
“眼熟？”史森明一怔，刘世宇的视线也猛地扫了过来，喻文波连忙解释道：“我不是说数字很熟悉，我是说这个排列的规律给我一种熟悉的节奏感，我想想……啊对摩斯密码！”  
他随手抓来一张白纸，一边写一边道：“对我觉得应该是，0是点信号‘·’、1是长信号‘—’，以前我和宋义进、姜承錄喜欢研究这些密码，那段时间我们的短信都是拿这个写的。”  
前面的二进制数字翻译过来都是统一的英文字符加数字的组合，唯有最后的数字却是一串完整的英文“LCMEEOTCITEOTDMNERSO”，刘世宇那日找到草稿纸时曾拜托痕检鉴定笔迹，确认这张纸上的字迹确实属于严澈，最重要的是，最后这一行数字是最近才留下的。  
“这几个ISSN开头的8位数字组合，”史森明的手指落在纸上，离喻文波的笔尖不过半寸，后者不动声色地将笔挪开放在一旁，“是期刊的刊号，具体是什么期刊还需要查，紧跟着的都是以P打头。”  
“是页码。”喻文波冷不丁答道。  
“对，”史森明一手撑着喻文波身后的椅背，一手拿起他手边的笔，“至于最后这个,”英文字母的数量正好为偶数，史森明略微思索，将英文字母对等分为两行排列在一起，再自左及右从上到下重新誊写了一遍两行英文字母——LECOMTEDEMONTECRISTO，“如果我推导得没有错，这行英文密码用栅栏密码进行了第三次加密。”  
“栅栏密码？”  
“一种简单的加密方式，将原本的英文字母纵向排成两行进行重新排序。”史森明一边向他们解释一边第三次誊写那一行英文，流畅娟秀的英文字符整整齐齐排列在喻文波所书写的英文旁侧，大小写分明。  
“Le Comte de Monte Cristo”  
“啥意思？”当年四级挂了两次才勉强低分飞过的刘世宇看得头疼，喻文波却瞪大眼睛，不可置信地抬头，迎上史森明平静的目光：“这不是英语、是法语——基督山伯爵？”  
“对。”史森明点点头，老实说虽然找到了来处，他却仍不明白这本书与严澈的所作所为到底有何联系，然而喻文波却猛地抓住他的手：“蒙特克里！”  
“？”  
“因为《基督山伯爵》的问世，人们多把那座小岛叫做基督山岛，但是那个岛是有原本的名字的，叫蒙特克里斯托岛，”史森明满脸诧异，喻文波无奈苦笑，“这个酒店的名字，就是我取的。”

27.  
Monte-Cristo，蒙特克里斯托。  
唐泰斯复仇的起始之地，如今，又成了谁的复仇之地？

夜色已至，喧嚣的城市逐渐沉寂下来，酒店的高层灯火通明，一名年轻人焦虑地在房间阳台上踱步，他反复翻看手机，就连身后父母弟弟抱怨、追问他外卖什么时候送到也没有听见，终于，他烦躁地摔开阳台的门，丢下一句“我出去打个电话”就走了出去。  
为什么还不回话？他是不是骗我？我是不是拿不到更多的钱了？  
年轻人萎靡地蹲在同层的逃生楼梯上，从崭新得连吊牌都没来得及剪掉的上衣口袋里摸出一根皱巴巴的香烟夹在指间，他掏出昨天从洗浴中心拿的打火机，打了好几次才勉强点燃了香烟。那个电话依然无人接听，年轻人想着自己口袋里所剩无几的红票子，忿忿地摔下手中的空烟盒。  
空烟盒顺着楼梯弹跳着滚了下去，发出清脆的撞击声响，黑暗而略显逼仄的楼梯间冷不丁热闹起来，又迅速回归寂静，更显得无声骇人。  
周遭的暖气所剩无几，年轻人哆哆嗦嗦地跺了跺脚，想着回到房间又要面对唠唠叨叨见钱眼开的父母、散漫懒惰的弟弟，年轻人嫌弃地翻了个白眼，缩着脖子犹豫了半晌，才心不甘情不愿地往回走去。  
“Row, row, row your boat,  
Gently down the stream,  
If you see a crocodile,  
Don’t forgot to scream——”  
沉寂的走廊蓦地响起轻快的音乐，似乎是有人在愉悦地哼唱，声音不大，在过于冷清空旷的走廊却显得愈发清晰，由远而近。年轻人并未放在心上，低声抱怨了两句便继续向房间的方向走去，然后，他听见了沉稳的脚步声，有人朝他走来。  
绣着繁复花纹的暗红地毯一直蔓延至走廊的尽头，年轻人微眯眼，看见一个熟悉的身影，穿着统一制服的外卖配送员：“吃的到了也不来叫一声，真他妈吃不死你们。”想着近几日品尝的各种他闻所未闻的盛宴，年轻人的脚步加快了几分。  
哈这个白痴，送个外卖连电梯都找不到了。  
见那名配送员迎面走来，年轻人轻蔑地心想，配送员走到灯光底下，手中的什么东西折射出晃眼的白光。年轻人不疑有他，正要开口让那配送员滚开，对方却在他面前停了下来：“真可惜，你居然没呆在房间。”  
“什么？”  
年轻人一怔，淡淡的铁锈味扑鼻而来，不待他反应过来，那名配送员突然冲了上来，一把将他按在地上，年轻人本能反抗，双手死死架住配送员袭来的右手，有一滴温热的液体落在他脸上，年轻人这才看清方才灯下闪光的东西。  
那是一把被染成猩红的匕首，正一寸寸向他的脖颈压来。  
“艹！”务农出身的年轻人臂力不小，他又惊又恐地看着一言不发的突袭者，锋利的刀刃近在咫尺。年轻人只觉后背一阵发凉，猛得抬脚踹向压在身上的配送员，后者冷笑一声，更加用力地按下匕首，他的动作干净利落，竟让年轻人寻不得一丝有效反击的破绽。年轻人绝望地奋力挣扎，额角青筋绷起，血液尽数涌了上来，他这一生从未离开过大山，实在想不出到底是谁要对他下此毒手。  
年轻人忍不住开始大声谩骂，他其实没有细想过说什么，那些粗鄙之言不过滑到嘴边就被他统统倒了出来。配送员终于皱了皱眉，露出明显不耐烦的神色，他屈膝向前一顶，重重地击在年轻人小腹上，后者抵抗的气力一泄，配送员乘胜追击，正欲用力再刺，手腕却突然被握住，有人从身后猛地勒住他的脖子。  
“呃！”配送员猝不及防，条件反射回防挣扎，而与配送员僵持多日的年轻人趁机摆脱桎梏，胡乱地猛踹了两下慌慌张张连滚带爬地往后逃去，有人一把拉住他，将他大力地拽远。  
匕首自配送员的掌心脱落，直直坠在地毯上，溅起零星血污。  
“警察，不许动！”配送员被身后人卡着脖颈压在地毯上，头顶的灯光不偏不倚打在他脸上，露出一张朴实无华的脸，“……严澈？”  
刘世宇抬手从腰上取下手铐扣在配送员、准确说是他们寻找多日的严澈腕上，他长出了一口气，从严澈身上起开，抬眸扫了眼不远处被手下护住也依然惊恐不安的年轻人，吩咐道：“都带回去。”  
“是！”  
两名警察走上前正欲接过刘世宇手中的严澈，后者没有反抗，只是在起身时抬眼看向哆哆嗦嗦的年轻人，森森笑道：“希望你可以好好活着，等我找到你。”  
“恐怕你是没这个机会了，”刘世宇冷冷开口，“老老实实赎罪吧。”

回到刑侦大队进了审讯室，严澈倒是供认不讳，不等刘世宇多问，他很快就承认了自己是杀害宴数的凶手，那天他开车带宴数离开学校后，在递给宴数的水杯里加了安眠药，后面的一切也就变得极其顺利，至于扮成外卖配送员——  
“怎么？警官你没有去那间房间看看情况吗？”严澈噙笑反问，刘世宇不动声色地打量了他一番，柯昌宇的尸检报告还未出来，方才也不过是将案发现场勘查了一番。宴家人所住的酒店客房，除了幸运逃出一劫的宴家大哥，其他三人都因吃了含有氰化物的食物身亡，还都被人死后割喉。结合现场的监控、严澈所持匕首上的血迹以及其他相关物证，事实清楚、证据确凿，毫无疑问，这是一场预谋已久的投毒谋杀案。  
“你为什么要杀他们？你又是怎么找到他们的？”  
对于自己的杀人动机，严澈毫不避讳：“这种人渣既然没有天收，那就由我来担当审判者不是很好？这个社会如此不公平，好人受尽折磨，坏人却活得潇洒自在，凭什么？”他嫌弃地瘪瘪嘴，似笑非笑地注视刘世宇：“宴数被这家吸血鬼剥削了这么多年，他们难道不应该偿债吗？”  
一墙之隔的监控室，史森明站在玻璃面前蹙眉，严澈话里话外扭曲的正义观让他很难不想起另一个人，之前杀了邓堂嫁祸喻文波的邱然，他略一思忖，回头询问旁侧的警察：“刚刚带回来的被害人在哪里？”  
“在会议室带着的，留了两个兄弟全程看护。”  
“安排一下，我去见见他。”  
“是，小明顾问。”  
史森明跟在警察身后走出房间，哪知喻文波正坐在门口的长椅上，见史森明出来便眼巴巴地看着他，史森明一怔，后知后觉忆起今日一直忙于分析案情，方才刘世宇把人带回来后自己也是急匆匆地跟去旁听讯问，把一直帮忙的喻文波忘在了脑后。想到这儿，史森明心觉愧疚，两步跨过去坐在了喻文波身侧：“这么晚了，怎么不回去休息？”  
“案子破了？”喻文波捏了捏僵硬的脖颈，史森明摇摇头，打趣道：“怎么？当热心市民上瘾了？”  
“倒也不是，”喻文波摸了摸鼻子，无奈地叹了口气，“这段时间，我在警察局与你见面的次数可比在学校里见面的次数多太多了，如果今天我早点过来，事情就不是现在这样了。”喻文波对这一系列案子的因果联系毫无察觉，然而史森明与刘世宇之间越发凝重的氛围让他难以心安，好像、有什么就在不远的将来等着他们。  
“我很担心你。”  
史森明默了默，轻轻笑出声——这样的时候，喻文波依然是如此直白的表述，他如同一把锋利的长剑，轻而易举就能斩开浑浊不堪的浮尘，他这么明亮，好像小太阳一般，光明磊落、一往直前。史森明清楚，自己不可避免地被喻文波吸引，他想放纵自己的情欲，贪婪地汲取这触手可及的温度，于是他听见自己温和地开口：“你放心，很快就都结束了。”  
很快，我就能真正地走向你。

28.  
比起先前的询问，警方对宴家唯一生还的宴家老大宴何的态度客气了不少，后者在初闻父母弟弟身亡的消息时有些恍惚，倒是没有再次大闹警局。  
“宴先生，您是如何认识严澈的？”  
宴何闻言茫然地抬头看着史森明，并不明白他在说什么：“严、澈？谁？”  
“就是刚才袭击您的人，”史森明微蹙眉，隐隐意识到自己似乎疏忽了什么细节，“您不认识？”那么，严澈是如何提前知道宴家人住在这家酒店的这个客房的？那张加密的草稿纸可是半个多月前的东西。  
“我怎么可能认识，我以为就是个送外卖的！就像前两天一样！”说到这儿宴何猛地拔高嗓音，他虽还没见到家人的尸体，但他记得严澈手上那把滴血的利刃，“是那个人……一定是那个人想搞死我们全家！我就知道、怎么可能有这么好的事！”他的表情逐渐扭曲起来，做笔录的警察一言难尽地抬眼，总觉得宴何的谩骂委实脏笔。  
史森明混若未听见，径直打断了宴数崩溃的痛斥：“您说的那个人，是谁？”  
“……我不知道，我没见过他，我连他姓什么都不清楚，”宴何一问三不知，失魂落魄地瘫在椅子里，“前两天我们一家从你们这儿出来后，我就接到了一个电话，那个人说可怜我家死了人，说他认识那个丫头，希望我们在这里多留几天散散心。我们家又没几个钱，疯了才会待在这吃钱的地方，我本来想骂他一顿就挂电话的，那个人却说，愿意送钱给我们。”  
“嚯，还有这等好事？我怎么遇不到啊？”做笔录的警察挑了挑眉，并不相信宴何讲的故事，史森明也有些意外，但却没有开口。  
“是真的，你们得相信我！”宴何激动地险些站了起来，然而却被椅子限制了动作，他烦躁地瞪着两人，见史森明始终没有表态，继续道，“我按照他的指示去了好几个地方，果真找到了钱，全是红的！本来我想拿着钱就回家算了，结果他又打来了电话，说如果我们家能在这里住五天，他在给我5万块钱。”  
“？？？”警察一脸震惊，史森明抢在他再次吐槽前发问道：“您还记得那些地方吗？”  
“都是一些很偏僻的巷子里，什么废弃的信箱啊垃圾袋之类的，我本来就不是这里的人怎么可能记得住。”宴何不耐烦地翻了个白眼，史森明沉吟片刻，扭头看向身侧的警察：“先找个人查下他手机里的电话号码。”  
“行。”警察说着起身拉开门叫人，宴何却不屑地嗤道：“那个人每次联系我都换了个新号码，就凭你们，怎么可能找得到？”  
“那是我们警方的事，宴先生，”史森明不怒反笑，平静地继续刚才的话题，“您当时找到了多少钱？”  
“8700，住了四天就剩下586了，”宴何对钱的数目倒是无比敏感，“他给报了一个地址，让我们自己去那个酒店办登记，就用他给的钱，那酒店可不便宜，我付钱的时候肉疼了好久，好在一日三餐是那个人给我们订的外卖。”  
如此说来，宴何口中的人很可能是严澈的同伙，只是那日盯梢宴家人的警察都没发现什么异常，那是不是就意味着让宴家人拿钱住进蒙特克里酒店是早已安排妥当的事情，甚至是早在半个多月前……  
“你这么盯着我干嘛？”宴何被史森明注视得发毛，史森明眨眨眼，收回目光：“没事，谢谢您的配合，宴先生。”他站起身，临着走出门又回身轻颔首：“请您节哀。”  
“小明顾问这就结束了？”守在外面的警察见史森明出来就些惊讶，后者温声解释道：“宴何知道的不多，这次的对手很狡猾。”  
“那些号码我们都查过了，对方有一定的反侦查意识，所有号码都是一次性的，联系完宴何就再没用过了。”  
意料之中的结果，史森明没有失望，只是轻轻应了一声：“你们再去问问那天盯梢的几个人，看看他们还记不记得位置，再把周边的监控查一下。”  
“好，”警察点点头，又补充了一句，“对了，副队长那边已经审完了，你要不要过去看看？”

“严澈那小子有点难搞，”刘世宇灌了一大杯茶才舒缓了自己几乎冒烟的嗓子，“杀人承认了，杀人动机也承认了，但是提到那张密码纸就开始瞎扯，说是自己随手写的数字，压根不承认是密码。”  
“我刚刚查了下严澈那张草稿纸上的期刊文章，多是各专业的学术论文，不过结合刚才询问宴何时他提到的第三人，我想那些论文大概只是他们传递信息的方式，比如教唆杀人之类的，”史森明正在翻刘世宇那边的讯问笔录，并不想这么早回家的喻文波正窝在他身边玩手机，刘世宇看不得两个人卿卿我我的样子，立马嫌弃地撇开眼，“不过范絮那张草稿纸的信息就要明晰很多了。”先前时间紧张，三人只翻译了严澈的那张草稿纸，于是史森明也趁着刘世宇出警时与喻文波一起将范絮剩下的那张也翻译了出来。  
“全是书名的拼音，《雪国》、《人间失格》、《老人与海》、《扫墓日》和《四世同堂》。”  
名字倒是耳熟，刘世宇想了想，疑惑地开口：“这几本书有啥联系？”  
“书是没什么联系，不过——”史森明莞尔，身侧的喻文波头也不抬地接话道：“作者都是自杀的。”  
“……所以范絮当初的自杀很可能也是被人教唆的。”  
史森明点点头：“从我们现在掌握的证据来说，概率极大，但现在最大的问题就是那个人到底是谁？”范絮早已过世，无人再能问问那位姑娘究竟接触了什么，而他们也只能通过范絮遗留的唯一线索去探寻。  
“多事之秋啊，”刘世宇叹了口气，先前已经结案的案子不好重提并案，更何况线索还如此模糊，“好在最近那帮臭小子没再给我添什么乱，我先去把严澈这边的程序走完，不过小明，那个第三人我们不能摆在台面上来查。”  
“我知道，”史森明垂眼不动声色地瞥向喻文波，他清楚刘世宇的顾虑，事关警方的权威和信赖度，对手确实很清楚他们的痛处，“你最近……公司怎么样？”  
“啊？”喻文波茫然地抬起眼，并未注意到身后刘世宇投来的目光，“你怎么想起问这个……也没啥啊，手下都挺能干的，我就忙里偷闲咯。”  
忙里偷闲……听到这儿刘世宇还是忍不住翻了个白眼，天知道最近这段时间喻文波来警局打卡的次数比高振宁那个正派队长都要多，手下的小警察不知内情，还打趣说要给小喻总颁个劳模奖，嗯是挺劳模的，毕竟可以借公家的地盘明目张胆的“约会”。  
史森明倒是没料到刘世宇的腹诽，他自然地避开喻文波的视线，假装不经意地追问道：“那你还记得之前那位……柏霄柏先生吗？”  
“他啊，他那个部门跟姜承錄打交道比较多，我跟他没啥直接接触，而且你也知道我去公司的时间都不固定的，基本上没碰见过他，”喻文波老老实实答道，说完又觉得不对劲，“你怎么问起他来了？”史森明待人温和客气，出于礼貌他从不主动过问这种偏私人的问题，更何况是一个陌生人。  
“突然想起罢了，”史森明不便与他说明，轻描淡写搪塞道，“你吃醋了？”“怎么可能，”喻文波的注意力瞬间从柏霄本人转移到自己有没有吃醋的问题上，“就他，当我情敌都抬举了。”说着他得意地扬了扬下巴，正欲再得瑟两句便被史森明直接塞进他嘴里的薄荷糖堵住了话音。  
“……”还没走出办公室的刘世宇目瞪口呆，不得不佩服史森明这一记直球实打实地精确打击直中要害，他无声地冲史森明竖了竖大拇指，迅速地撤出办公室避免遭到这对“狗男男”的二次伤害。  
“你和姜先生、宋先生的关系很好。”史森明接着喻文波的话不动声色移开话题，刘世宇说这段时间富二代们没惹出什么祸，要么之前的事情都是巧合，要么幕后之人正在筹划什么更大的事情，而史森明最为熟知的富二代也不过是喻文波他们三个了。  
“那肯定，从小一起长大嘛，而且宋家和我家一直都有生意上的往来，”喻文波把嘴里的糖咬得嘎吱直响，嗓音有些模糊不清，“不过姜家就没这么好运气了，我记得好像是我初中的时候姜承錄他们家申请破产了，不过他成绩好又考进了LSE，我爸妈又一直特别喜欢他，他硕士毕业那年就让他进集团上班了。”史森明很少听喻文波提起家里的事情，他知道喻文波和家里的关系比自己家温馨和睦，只是过去喻文波年少轻狂，并不屑于炫耀家世来收获拥簇，如今看来，确实沉稳内敛了不少。  
喻文波说着说着便发现史森明盯着自己微微出神，那双微弯的眼睛沁着温柔的光，喻文波几乎能看清自己的倒影，他试探地歪了歪头，见眼前人毫无反应，脑海中登时闪过一个荒谬大胆的想法。  
温热的柔软贴了上来，史森明猛地回过神，怔怔地看着面前触手可及的人。  
头顶大灯的暖光落在两人身上，喻文波闭着眼，浅浅的阴影模糊了他夺目逼人的眉眼，而他的动作亦是轻柔小心的浅尝辄止，下一瞬，喻文波便又缩了回去低头玩手机，仿佛刚才的一切只是史森明绮丽的错觉，然而喻文波发白的指节却暴露了他的紧张。  
史森明抬起手，指腹贴着微润的嘴唇，嘴角上扬的弧度慢慢明显了些。  
薄荷味的。  
很甜。


	8. Chapter 8

29.  
严澈的案子最终以故意杀人罪移交了检察院，在笔录中刘世宇绝口不提密码的事，甚至连最后一次审讯时严澈所说的话也没让手下写进笔录里。  
“严澈承认了那个密码确实是他们的联系方式，只是他自己也不知道长期联系他的人是谁，我仔细观察了一下，严澈应该没有撒谎。”  
“他都不知道，”史森明收拾了一下手中的资料，轻轻叹了口气，“柏霄藏得挺深，之前的案子线索都断了？”  
“只能证明他确实去过案发现场也接触过当事人，但是更多的也查不出来了，没有证据也不能申请搜查令，除非他再次作案，”刘世宇轻啧一声，接过史森明的资料放进柜子中，“不过我已经派专人24小时盯着柏霄了，总能找到他露马脚的时候。”  
“嗯有什么情况你随时联系我，喻文波那边——”史森明顿了顿，神色变得有些讳莫如深，“你也派个人盯着吧，我……不太放心。”刘世宇知道史森明的顾虑，安慰地拍了拍他的肩：“你放心，有我在呢。”  
“……不，我们不能再拖下去了，”史森明摇摇头，“必须主动出击，否则我们始终被他牵着鼻子走。”  
刘世宇听出他的弦外之音，并没有反对，只是再次问道：“你确定？”一旦将喻文波真的放在刀剑枪口，那么后面的很多事情或许就不可控了，特别是，刘世宇打量了一眼面色平静的史森明，若是喻文波知道了真相……  
“当初让他出现在柏霄面前时就没有退路了，”史森明不自觉地直起背脊，他放低嗓音，似是肯定什么地重复了一遍，“我很确定，我也不会反悔。”

“我马上到，二十、不十五分钟。”喻文波拿着手机匆匆走出电梯，此时还是上班时间，公司的地下停车场极为安静，只能听到喻文波一人的说话声，他四处张望了一下，顺着记忆里停车的方向走去。  
“小喻总。”  
身后冷不丁传来声音，喻文波心头一跳，猛地转过身：“……c，是你啊，”他勉强咽下嘴边的国骂，神色不快地盯着柏霄，“有事？”  
“小喻总这会儿要出去？”柏霄不答反问，喻文波被他那一吓惊得颇恼，不耐烦地摆摆手，丢下一句“关你什么事”就扬长而去，柏霄站在原地平静地看着他，历来温和的眉眼带着隐隐的冷意和戾气。  
乘着电梯上楼时，柏霄正好碰见喻文波手下的小助理，年轻的女孩子正捧着厚厚一叠文件：“麻烦按一下27楼，谢谢。”  
柏霄按下楼梯按钮，小助理这才看清他：“啊、柏主管，谢谢你帮忙。”  
“不客气，”柏霄温和地笑了笑，状似不经意地问道，“我刚刚看小喻总好像出去了……？”  
“嗯！”小助理眨眨眼，露出兴奋窃喜的表情，“喻老板让我帮他买了两张迪士尼的门票呢，我猜是和女朋友约会去了！”说着她羡慕地抱紧怀中的资料，“真好啊，我也想去玩。”  
“过段时间公司不是有去海南的团建吗？到时候你可以好好休息一下。”柏霄莞尔一笑，小助理深以为然地点点头，见电梯停在16楼便礼貌地告辞道：“柏主管是在16楼下吧，下次聊。”  
“下次聊，”柏霄微笑着挥了挥手，电梯门关闭的瞬间他转过身，门上反射出他模糊的身影，好似鬼魅，“……到底是个扶不上墙的富二代。”  
对公司发生的事情丝毫不察的喻文波此时正在前往游乐园的路上，好在道路车辆不多，喻文波冒着几乎要被开罚单的险愣是开出了秋名山车神的架势，将将十五分钟，他真的出现在迪士尼的大门口。  
“累死我了……”史森明正在看售票窗口上方的说明，闻言回过头，任由狂奔而来的喻文波气喘吁吁地扒拉在他的肩上，温声道：“不是说了不着急吗？左右我没什么事。”  
“那也不行，本来和你说好了的……没想到公司临时加班，”喻文波不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，翻出手机，“我们进去吧。”  
“好。”史森明微偏头注视喻文波兴致高昂的眉眼，想起困扰多时的阴霾，他无声叹息，复而微微扬起嘴角跟上喻文波的脚步。  
说是来玩，两人多少有些心猿意马，一个下午逛下来，喻文波好不容易寻了处马路牙子屈腿坐下：“哎我的老胳膊老腿儿！”旁侧正站着一个吹泡泡的小姑娘，亮晶晶的玻璃泡尽数充盈在他的周遭，喻文波偏了偏头，避开几乎撞到嘴角的泡泡。“瞎说什么，要不去吃点儿东西？”史森明正站在他身边，微微躬下身拂开喻文波耳侧的泡泡，喻文波下意识抬起头，发顶堪堪擦过面前人的下巴，史森明熟悉的眉眼近在咫尺。  
依稀能够闻到史森明淡淡的肥皂泡沫的味道，喻文波撑着脸微微眯起眼，露出小小的犬牙，“那得森明教授请客才行。”  
“好。”史森明说着伸出手，喻文波就着他的手一把站起，顺势抬手勾住史森明的脖子：“谢谢爸爸。”小喻总能屈能伸，拿人手短吃人嘴软，特别这个人还是史森明的时候。  
史森明闻言轻笑一声，没有说话。  
“对了，听说你们公司过段时间要去团建？”正咬着汉堡包的喻文波囫囵吞枣地应了一声，咽下口中的食物：“嗯哎我不太想去，好麻烦。”  
“这不是一个和手下员工友好相处的好机会吗？”史森明含笑劝道，“难不成小喻总和他们还不熟？我记得有几个认识的人吧，比如姜先生、柏先生。”  
“也是，”喻文波想了想，无所谓地耸耸肩，“去也行，反正闲着也是闲着。”  
史森明不动声色地松了口气，略一思忖，又不放心叮嘱道：“出门在外，”再多关心的话在如今本身虚伪的假象只会越显苍白可笑，史森明仓促地结束话题，勉强地笑了笑，“……注意安全。”心里堵得叫人烦躁，史森明垂下眼，强迫自己将注意力集中在面前的汉堡包上，只觉味同嚼蜡。

冬日的海南，依旧骄阳似火，平地拔起的排排绿植生得高大却不肆意，如同一座座小小的灯塔伫立在海边，微腥的海风扑面而来，喻文波眯起眼睛，懒洋洋地靠坐在游艇的甲板上。“怎么不去玩？”姜承錄走到喻文波身边坐下，阳光披在他肩上，勾勒出姜承錄儒雅的眉眼，不远处的沙滩上，一群年轻人正在嘻嘻哈哈地玩沙滩排球。  
喻文波盘起腿，眼角扫到正好踏上甲板的柏霄：“啊刚刚他问我要不要去潜水来着，我想着难得来一次海边，正好去试试。”正说着，柏霄已经走到了姜承錄和喻文波面前，身后跟着两名穿着潜水服的教练：“姜总，小喻总。”  
喻文波站起身，扭了扭僵硬的脖子：“走吧。”姜承錄扫了眼神色随和的柏霄，又将视线转移到喻文波身上：“嗯，下去小心点，记得听教练的话。”“你可真啰嗦，也就老宋受得了你，”喻文波无所谓地摆摆手，“那你在这儿等老宋吧，我晚点回来。”说着他率先走了下去，柏霄也适时向姜承錄微微躬身：“先失陪了，姜总。”  
“玩得开心。”姜承錄温声微笑。  
水面下，是一块莹蓝的瑰宝，喻文波心觉新奇，跟着教练往海床潜去，周遭的水流扬起白色的细沙，惊得几只小鱼四散开来，喻文波伸手摸了摸柔软的海床，细沙被他按得凹陷下去，有一两枚完整的贝壳露了出来，带着淡淡的炫目的光泽，喻文波正要低头拾起，教练突然拍了拍他的胳膊。  
喻文波疑惑回过头，教练和他比了几个手势，又指了指柏霄所在的方向，大抵的意思是那边似乎碰上什么柏霄教练无法解决的麻烦，他需要一两分钟过去看看。这么短的时间自然不会有什么问题，喻文波比了个手势，又将注意力放回那些绮丽的贝壳上。  
海面下的水压不小，喻文波觉得呼吸有些困难，他抓紧那两片贝壳，深深地吸了口氧气，情况并没有好转，他烦躁的皱了皱眉，低头扫了眼气瓶连接的残压表，指针竟然转到了红色警戒区域。喻文波心头一跳，来不及思考是哪里出了问题，他下意识地想向海面上浮，然而四肢就像陷入了无形的胶体难以奋力划动，缺氧的大脑更是令他愈发难以看清眼前的光景。  
不行……那一瞬间他想起史森明的叮嘱，本能地抓住附在口鼻处的呼吸器，有什么如同走马灯般从眼前闪过，朦胧间，喻文波看见史森明站在自己面前，他勉强地伸出手，唇齿间挤出连他自己都听不清的含糊嗓音。  
“…史森明……”

30.  
深蓝色的世界，耳边有模糊的嗓音穿过绵长的洋流而来，头顶的光束破开水面落在那人的身上，那人看着他，微微一笑。  
“……史森明！”  
喻文波猛地睁开眼，撑着床直起上半身大口地喘息，坐在一旁的宋义进吓了一跳，手机直直砸在地板上，发出令人牙疼的脆响，他顾不上手机，连忙走上前抓住喻文波的胳膊：“怎么了？没事吧你？哎你终于醒了，这两天可把我和承錄吓死了。”  
喻文波恍若未闻地低下头，看向传来隐约钝痛的手背，输液针还埋在他青色的血管中，徘徊耳侧的海浪声渐息，喻文波这才回过神来：“……我没事？”  
“你当然没事，不过幸好史律师来得及时，我当时看他拉着你上来的时候还吓了一跳。不过也是凑巧，没想到史律师也正好在这边休假。”宋义进见他逐渐平静下来，松了口气，便俯身拾起自己的手机拍了拍表面的灰尘，喻文波却猛地看向他，眼中亮着光：“史……史森明救的我？”  
“对啊，史律师守了你一晚上，刚刚好像说是有什么事才拜托我帮忙照顾你，”宋义进顺手将喻文波床边的保温杯递给他，那是史森明临走前特意凉的温开水，“喝点水，这件事你想怎么处理？”  
“嗯？”喻文波接过水杯，不明所以地看向宋义进，后者将椅子拉近些坐下：“史律师报警了，你的氧气瓶出了问题，他怀疑有人想害你。”  
“害我？那这嫌疑人范围可太清晰了。”喻文波从混沌的意识中清醒过来，稍一回想就意识到不对劲的地方，他决定去潜水是临时兴起，如果撇开误伤和意外两种情况，只有当时负责他们安全的两名教练与柏霄本人有动手的机会。甚至，柏霄本人的嫌疑最大，从拎着氧气瓶离开教练到上甲板找到他，这一段时间足够他做任何的手脚。  
“警方也是这么认为的，所以他们把柏霄和那两名教练都带走了，”宋义进轻颔首，又想起什么，无奈地抓了抓头发，“说到这个，我还从没见过承錄的脸色这么吓人，昨天他帮史律师一起将你安顿妥当后，说是有事就走了，到现在也没消息。”  
喻文波闻言心不在焉地应了一声，抓起床头的手机：“我还要在医院呆多久？”  
“医生说你醒了就没事了，我再去问一下，你总得把今天的吊针打完。”宋义进站起身走了出去，喻文波打开手机锁屏，消息不多，想必他险些溺亡的消息并没有被外传。置顶的聊天框也毫无动静，喻文波扬了扬眉，迅速地发去一条消息：“爹醒了，儿子你怎么还没回来？”

时隔多年又被强行父子的史森明并未及时看见那条消息，彼时他正在警察局的会议室，若是喻文波在此，一定会意识到不对的地方，因为在史森明身边，坐着本应在S市的刘世宇。  
“传唤最多不超过48个小时，现在时间都要过半了，你们居然一点东西都没查出来？”刘世宇毫不掩饰地啧了一声，不满地瞪着对面一众警察，尽管这里并非他的地盘，但不妨碍刘副队长一如既往地咄咄逼人。  
那头与他平级的当地刑侦大队的副队长也很是尴尬，他们分别询问了两位教练，二人可以确定氧气瓶在昨天早上检查时还一切正常，而且他们所在的潜水俱乐部是本地赫赫有名的俱乐部，安全检查措施极其完善，绝不会出现此等低级纰漏。那么嫌疑毫无疑问集中在了柏霄身上，然而问题是，哪怕柏霄有作案时间，不管是从柏霄随身携带的行李或者有问题的氧气瓶上，他们都没有找到任何证据，至于当时正巧离开喻文波的教练，也只是因为柏霄被水底下残留的垃圾缠住了脚，教练才去帮忙解救而已。  
“这或许真的只是一次意外呢？”那位副队长谨慎地开口道，刘世宇双眉一竖，差点儿拍案而起，史森明却立即拦住了他：“现在只有一个办法。”  
“申请搜查证，趁着柏霄来不及返回S市，马上搜查他的住宅。”  
“可他没有别的在世的亲人，”刘世宇微微蹙眉，“搜查证必须他自己签才行。”  
二人并不担心柏霄会拒签搜查证，这里是警局，柏霄肯定清楚拒绝意味着什么。但是当他们把搜查证放在柏霄面前的瞬间，他一定会意识到自己暴露了，若他本是无辜还好说，若他真的是一切的罪魁祸首，在传唤时间结束后他肯定会作出相应的反击，而那时，若他们没有及时找到证据，一切就会一发不可收拾。  
“我知道，但这是唯一的机会，”史森明不愿意等了，他的脑海中仍不断循环闪回深海中喻文波窒息时痛苦狰狞到意识恍惚的神色，就差一点……差一点喻文波就真的在他眼皮底下出事了。史森明想起先前三番五次出事，后来被家里禁足才逃过一劫的乔二，不自觉地握紧双拳，哪怕孤注一掷，他也不容许柏霄再寻到半点第二次伤害喻文波的机会，“现在去申请搜查证，然后传真过来，运气好的话我们还能多争取几个小时的搜查时间。”  
刘世宇扭头看了眼阴晴不辨的史森明，缓缓叹了口气：“我知道了，我现在就去联系高振宁。”

柏霄安静的坐在隔间里，这是一间可以同时关六个人的拘留室，其他的隔间没有人，一派冷清死寂，他将面前的栏杆反反复复数了几十遍，有一名警察推开门走了进来。  
“我已经说了很多遍了警官，”他无奈地弯眸笑道，笑容苦涩，“我也不知道会正好发生这种意外，小喻总是我的上司，我害他——”  
“从S市来的那位顾问和他的警察朋友向S市申请了搜查证。”那名警察随手阂上门，平静地看向他，柏霄一怔，猛地起身抓住栏杆，骤然瞪大的眼中闪过狂喜和迫切的光芒：“是……是先生让你来救我的吗？”  
“先生说，让你不要着急，”警察冷冷地看着他，有条不紊地转述道，“你只需要签下搜查证就可以了，等时间到了，先生会安排好送你离开的。”

31.  
事情进展顺利得超乎史森明、刘世宇的预想，柏霄痛快地签下了搜查证，刘世宇不敢耽搁，立即联系了S市。那头，由高振宁、柯昌宇亲自带队的痕检人员打开了柏霄远在两千多公里之外的住宅大门。  
“锅老师，我回趟医院，”史森明站起身，沉声向坐靠在一旁的刘世宇道，“要是有情况就给我打电话。”  
“行，”刘世宇随意地摆摆手，又有些不放心地看向他，“那小子还不知道？”  
“嗯，”史森明拿起搭在椅背上的外套，眉眼轻柔莞尔笑道，“他现在，应该差不多猜到了。”  
刘世宇再打量了一下正在细细将衬衣衣摆服帖地扎进西装裤裤腰的年轻律师，选择收回目光不言。

“史律师，你来啦。”走廊上几乎没有人，拎着热水壶走回病房的宋义进一眼便看见了伫立在病房门口的史森明，后者几乎没什么神色，似乎在沉思着什么，听到他的呼唤，史森明应声转过头微微一笑：“宋先生。”“文波早上醒的时候还问起你，”宋义进笑着推开病房门，随意地与史森明交谈道，“史律师吃晚饭了吗？等会儿要不要一起吃？医生说等把这瓶点滴吊完就可以办手续出院了。”  
史森明笑了笑还未回答，抬眼便看见正坐在病床上沉眼注视着他的喻文波，喻文波没有笑，上挑的狐狸眼微微压下，哪怕眼下穿着洗得发白的病服，他也如同一身西装的小喻总时那般盛气凌人，史森明不自觉地握了握垂在身侧的左手，坦然地对上喻文波压迫性极强的目光——与当初重逢时几乎一模一样。  
宋义进丝毫未注意到喻文波与先前不一样的地方，他不及说话就听见喻文波开口道：“老宋，老姜说他那边处理完了，你问问他要不要接他一起去吃饭？”  
“哦行，”不明所以的宋义进放下热水瓶，转身掏出手机向外走去，“那你们慢慢聊。”

病房门被史森明虚虚掩上，他回头看向病床，哪知喻文波翻身下床，狠狠扯下埋在血管里的针头，殷红的血顺着手背上的伤口一滴一滴涌了出来，肌肤上的乌青肉眼可见地蔓延开来：“你在干什么？！”史森明又惊又怒，他下意识地想要抓住喻文波的手，然而喻文波的动作更快，他赤脚踏在冰凉的地板上，两步跨至史森明面前，猛地拽住年轻律师的衣领。  
“砰！”病房门应声合拢，史森明被喻文波推扯着，后背重重撞在了门上，他的表情倏尔平静下来，半垂的眼睫颤了颤缓缓抬起，史森明看向喻文波喜怒难辨的脸，强迫自己不去注意他手背上不断滴落的鲜血。  
“史律师这次来海南是做什么的？”见他不说话，喻文波终于问道，史森明仍静静地看着他，“还正好来了我们公司团建的沙滩？史律师这未卜先知的功力可不浅啊，不知你有没有算到我什么时候死？今天？还是明天？”这话听得刺耳，史森明忍不住蹙眉，低斥道：“你胡说什……”  
“胡说？”喻文波冷不丁打断了他的话，勾起的嘴角露出嘲讽的冷笑，“史律师扪心自问一下，你真的没有算到有人想害我？”  
“当初邱然的事情发生时，你们就盯上柏霄了，不是吗？！”  
“是。”  
“劝我进集团是为了给他设套？”  
“是。”  
“让我来团建，也是因为他？”  
史森明迟疑片刻，低声答道：“是……但我没想到他这么武断。”他没法否认喻文波的诘问，因为都是事实，唯一的纰漏不过是他没有预料到柏霄竟然这么迫不及待地对喻文波下此狠手。  
而喻文波从来都不傻，有些事情稍一细想就能窥出几分端倪，从最初邱然案后史森明劝说他进入喻氏以及几乎同一时间入职的柏霄，到前段时间史森明游说他参加同样有柏霄存在的公司团建，明晰的时间线毫无疑问地诉说着事情背后的真相——更何况柏霄当初还是邱然案的重要证人之一。  
手臂稍一用力将史森明死死压在门上，喻文波恶狠狠地盯着这张他日思夜想的脸，真可笑，他忍不住自嘲，在水下窒息时他想到的居然是史森明，居然是一个无时无刻不想着将他推上悬崖侧的人：“史森明，这段时间你对我好……就是为了抓住柏霄的把柄？”他听到自己略带嘶哑的嗓音一字一句说出什么，眼前眉眼平淡的年轻律师动了动唇，缓缓闭上眼。  
“是。”  
衣领上的蛮力蓦地松开了，史森明下意识抬眼望去，青年面无表情地在他面前来回走了两圈，滴落在地板上的鲜血被赤足擦出数道血痕，触目惊心，史森明明明该松口气，长久以来的禁锢终于被人蛮横地扯开，可是他却品味不到丝毫的轻快，心脏的沉重感并未减少，甚至不断地拉扯着他，想要将他拉至深渊。  
喻文波突然停下脚步，转身挥拳向他袭来，史森明直直看着喻文波，双眼一眨不眨：“砰！”拳头擦过史森明的发梢，沉沉砸在他身后的门上，史森明终于动了一下，他略微抬眼看向近在咫尺的喻文波，青年借着拳头抵住门的姿势居高临下地注视着他，目光森森：“史森明，从头到尾，你有过真心吗？”  
史森明没有回答。  
他不知道。  
以前将喻文波当作弟弟，后来在一起时间久了变成了习惯，分别重逢，有多少是习惯作祟，有多少是感情纠葛，史森明自己都说不清。然而如今，他不想也不愿辩白，将喻文波推上悬崖是真，不想喻文波出事也是真，但这些都不重要，对于他们俩之间岌岌可危的关系，不过是火上浇油的事由。  
喻文波也不指望听见史森明的答复，他放下手，低头捏住左手无名指的银戒，史森明也顺着喻文波的目光望了过去，他还记得属于自己的那枚戒指当初被他亲手还给了喻文波。  
“这么多年，无论发生什么我始终相信，史森明不会害我，”喻文波有些粗暴地扯下那枚银戒握在掌心，有些泛黑的戒指色泽暗淡，显得陈旧不堪，“可是现在，是你亲手打破了我的幻想。”他抬头看向史森明，眼中的不甘、愤怒一览无遗：“你知道我最生气的是什么吗，史森明？”  
那双黑白分明的眼中过于锋利的光芒逼得史森明不得不避开眼，然而喻文波很快转身走向了病房另一头的窗户，玻璃窗被拉开的声音吱呀刺耳，史森明再抬头望过去，只看见喻文波猛一扬臂，将掌中的戒指抛出。  
史森明身形一晃，几乎想要上前制止喻文波，可他立刻止住动作，就如同当初他不由分说地归还戒指，史森明没有阻止喻文波的资格。  
病房在临医院小花园的二楼，此时天色渐暗几乎没有行人，喻文波关上窗，回身站定，暗红的余晖描摹出他颀长的身形，与他手背上的鲜血融为一色：“你明明可以告诉我，让我配合你演戏，配合你们破案，你明知道，只要你开口，我都不会拒绝，可是至始至终你都没打算开口。史森明，在你心中，我tm到底是什么东西？”  
再说什么都只是苍白的辩解，然而这一句终究刺痛了史森明，连同那道刺目的红：“还是先把你的手处理一下……”  
“够了，”喻文波几乎算得上粗暴无礼地打断了史森明的话，他烦躁地甩了甩手上的血渍，抱臂倚靠着窗边的白墙，“反正现在你们也抓到柏霄了，你也不需要再继续假惺惺地应付我了。”  
史森明闭上嘴微抿唇，身后的门突然被拧开：“欸，你们这是……喻文波你的手是怎么回事？！”与姜承錄通完电话回来的宋义进看着喻文波鲜血淋漓的手顿时有些发懵，史森明不便多说，借机让开位置方便宋义进进来：“我去叫医生。”说着就匆匆走出病房。  
不用猜都知道肯定和史森明有关。  
宋义进不赞同地盯着喻文波，后者慢吞吞地躺回病床上，一副不打算解释的样子。  
“你说你，有什么话不能好好说，每次都和史律师闹成这样，最后还不是要史律师来收拾残局，”宋义进才不在乎这混小子的心情如何，又絮絮叨叨地指责起来，喻文波没有反驳，沉默地看着天花板顶，“你都不知道史律师昨天吓成什么样了，整宿没休息一直待在这儿，大清早又要去处理案子。这要是换做小钰，我早就亲自去嘘寒问暖了，哪像你这么耍脾气。”  
“行了行了，”最后一句话喻文波委实不乐意听，“你要说就说，秀什么恩爱？老姜那边怎么说？”  
“承錄说等会儿过来接我们，”宋义进话锋一转又回到史森明身上，“等会儿和史律师好好说话，不许吵架。”  
“知道了。”喻文波翻了个白眼，心想宋义进和姜承錄真是一样爱念叨，然而不待他腹诽完，医生和护士已经走了进来，他们身后并没有史森明的身影。  
周遭人声嘈杂，喻文波盯着缓缓掩上的病房门半晌，蓦地嗤笑一声，收回目光。窗外传来阵阵鸦鸣，他心不在焉地配合护士的动作，目光忍不住停留在无名指上的那一圈压痕处，银戒的金属触感仍然历历在目，喻文波不情不愿地垂下手。

史森明怎么就不开口呢？  
他明明知道，只要他开口解释，自己就不会计较这些。

他怎么就不开口呢？  
史森明站在小花园的鹅卵石小径上，回头看了眼住院部二楼喻文波所在的病房窗户，他也在想这个问题。  
不是不愿，是不敢。  
史森明打开手机的手电筒，微微躬身，沿着草坪一寸一寸仔细地搜寻。  
他不该一而再再而三地玩弄喻文波的真心，所以这次，史森明不敢解释——一切都是他的自作自受，是他本该历的劫难。

32.  
姜承錄到的时候，宋义进正办完喻文波的出院手续，喻文波换了件长袖T恤坐在一旁的长椅上玩手机，姜承錄走到他身边，随手拍了拍他的肩头：“你怎么样？还好吗？”  
“没事，”喻文波收起手机，不甚在意地扭了扭脖子站起身，“死不了。”  
“别瞎说，”姜承錄温声驳斥，他也不喜欢喻文波时时刻刻将不吉利的字眼挂在嘴边，“等会儿去南城吃海鲜，我订了位。”  
“那走吧走吧，我已经饿得不行了。”宋义进闻言连忙小跑到二人身侧，迫不及待地催促道，姜承錄忍不住莞尔，带着两人向医院停车场的方向走去：“对了，你们俩想好什么时候回S市了吗？”本就是因为他们来海南团建才跟着出门晃悠的宋义进无所谓地耸耸肩，倒是喻文波认真地想了想：“柏霄的事情还没有结果，还是再等等吧。”  
“好，”姜承錄点点头，不再将话题停留在这件事上，“说起来，怎么没看见史律师？”  
喻文波下意识地抿了抿嘴，身旁的宋义进已经开了口：“还不就是因为这家伙吗？”他说着抬臂压在喻文波肩头，半是调侃半是抱怨：“史律师之前好不容易忙完过来看他，他倒好，直接把人家吵架吵走了。”  
姜承錄闻言微微弯眼，一边从西裤口袋里拿车钥匙一边低头与史森明道：“你别太责备史律师，他最近的压力太大了。”喻文波心想史森明这人实属“交际花”，身边这俩知根知底的好兄弟的多年交情都比不过他的几次见面，这才多久就把人都策反了。  
姜承錄不知道喻文波心里怎么想的，他见喻文波没有答话，又笑眯眯地解释道：“这半年来圈子里发生了很多事。”左右不过是乔二几次犯险和自己险些被邱然诬陷入狱的事，喻文波心不在焉地心想着，姜承錄按开黑色越野车的车锁，有条不紊地补充道：“前些时间，范家那位掉海里的公子似乎也与柏霄有关。”  
喻文波微蹙眉，狐疑地看向姜承錄，那头拉开副驾驶座位车门的宋义进适时说出了喻文波的疑惑：“警方不是说是意外吗？”  
“之前没有证据，”姜承錄笑眯眯答道，“不过我猜以史律师和刑警队那两位队长的能力，应该很快就会找到证据了。”  
喻文波不置可否，径直拉开后座车门钻了进去，然而坐上驾驶位的姜承錄锲而不舍地回身叮嘱道：“你以后交友多留个心眼，就算是集团里的人也不能掉以轻心。”喻文波无语地翻了个白眼，最终只是无力地摆摆手：“知道了，姜爸爸，你行行好，我已经要饿傻了。”  
一旁的宋义进被逗得直乐，从衣兜里翻出一包碎了大半的奥利奥饼干丢到喻文波怀中：“先吃点这个。”  
“我明天还有些事不能陪你们。”姜承錄启动越野车，又同身旁的宋义进道，后者正在与副驾驶位的安全带抗争，闻言并没有放在心上，只是随口问道：“嗯，公司的事情吗？”“是私事，不过花不了多长时间，到时候我安排完集团其他人的行程，就来找你们。”  
“哦没事没事，我们俩也不愁玩的地儿。”  
——这两个人，和史森明一样爱操心。后座的喻文波终于从随身带的旅行包中翻出自己的蓝牙耳机塞入耳中，节奏急促的电音暴躁地抡在他的耳膜上，喻文波懒洋洋地伸长腿瘫在后座——熟悉的姓名在脑海中一闪而过，如同镀金的字符在黑色的夜熠熠生辉，喻文波捏着半块碎饼干的手不由一顿，他瞥了眼窗外闪烁的霓虹，又将饼干塞入嘴中，缓慢而大力地咀嚼。  
如鲠在喉。

S市那边始终没有传来什么好消息。  
尽管在喻文波险些溺亡的案情上所有的矛头都指向了柏霄，但警方反复检查当时的设备也没能找到任何确凿的证据可以指控柏霄有重大作案嫌疑，他们只能将重心重新转回之前的案子上。  
刘世宇强行按下心中的烦躁，扭头看向坐在会议桌对面的史森明，后者抬手揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴，眼下明显的青黑根本遮掩不住，刘世宇看着更觉头疼，终于忍不住开口道：“还是去休息一会儿吧，你都将近两天没睡觉了。”  
“不碍事。”史森明坐直身子，翻阅着高振宁从S市传过来的资料，被喻文波拉扯得几乎变形的衬衣已经被他换下，史森明的腰杆挺得笔直，似乎没有什么事情可以压弯他的背脊。  
刘世宇不好多劝，他叹了口气，又在心里把喻文波从上到下问候了一遍。  
柏霄的住宅几乎无懈可击，除了有待查证的笔记本电脑，高振宁和柯昌宇并没有发现任何与先前的案子有关的书籍或者数字。电脑破译需要时间，然而距离释放柏霄的最后期限已不足3个小时，高振宁没辙，只能嘱咐痕检人员将所有无法扣留的物证逐一拍照保存，并同步传送给了史森明和刘世宇。  
“他不可能把痕迹清理得这么干净，”史森明回想着刚刚翻看的照片，“一定有什么地方，被我们疏忽了。”刘世宇又看了一遍下属拍摄的柏霄书房里放得满满当当的书架，冲着桌子上开着扬声器的手机喊道：“每本书都翻过了吗？什么都没有？”  
“没，一张草稿纸都没有，”那头回答他的是高振宁，已经搜寻了十几个小时的刑侦队长正蹲在书房的空地上仰头看那几排按照颜色大小整齐摆放的书籍，虽然大多因为他们的翻阅已经变得东倒西歪，“这些书都是各类的杂书，没有一本和数学、符号相关。”刘世宇烦躁地轻啧一声，没有接话，对话顿时陷入僵局。  
史森明也将书架的照片调了出来投放在会议室的大屏上，他反复扫视了两遍，突然开口问道：“之前——严澈的书架有照片吗？”高振宁愣了一下，后知后觉想起严澈是前段时间那个差不多杀了女朋友全家的变态小子：“……早就转给检察了，不过档案室应该存了备份，我让人调一下。”  
“尽快。”刘世宇提醒道，他们的时间所剩无几，那头的高振宁直接挂断电话以示知晓，史森明则拿起自己的手机点开了相册。  
首先入眼的是喻文波笑得傻憨的大头，满满当当占了一页，是先前他们去迪士尼时拍的照片。原本因为案件绷紧的神经倏尔一缓，史森明凝视着那页缩小的照片半晌，拇指才向上划去。当初在学校自杀的姑娘范絮的照片也被他保存在了手机相册中，史森明很快找到了他想要的东西，范絮宿舍的书架照片。  
严澈的书架有好几张照片，与范絮的书架照片一一对比并非易事，更何况还有在调取的严澈书架的照片。刘世宇从当地的刑侦大队要了两名技术人员帮忙，然而肉眼比对依然需要花费大量的时间，好在一个小时后，严澈书架的照片被高振宁及时发送了过来。  
“这真的能找到线索？”刘世宇狐疑地扫视几张照片，他们刚刚破译了柏霄的电脑，硬盘里暂时没找到与案件有关的东西，而先前翻查严澈的电脑时，刑侦队也没有找到与众不同的联系方式。  
“他们总会有联系方式，既然电脑里没有，那只能是别的地方，”而对于学生而言，他们与世界最密切的联系，除了网络，大抵就是书籍，“一本相同的、或者相似度极高的书。”史森明来回比对照片，缓声道，一旁的刘世宇垂眼看了下时间，只剩下不到10分钟了。  
这可不是什么好征兆。

“找到了！”技术人员惊喜的呼喊拉回了史森明的思绪，他下意识扭头看过去，几张照片上的某处被技术人员用马克笔勾画了出来，“三个人的书架上都有这本叫《焦点》的书。”直接比对柏霄的书架不简单，几人转换思路比对范絮与严澈的书架再与之比照，果然很快找到了唯一相同的书籍。  
《焦点》，史森明并没有听说过这本书的名字。  
刘世宇很快派人从网上找到这本书的信息，没有正规的版号，是私下印刷流通的书籍，甚至连作者署名都没有。网络上的信息寥寥无几，尽管高振宁叫人将这本书带回，但眼下想要找出柏霄的破绽……  
乍然响起的手机闹钟打破了有些冷凝的氛围，史森明看向刘世宇，后者拿起吵个不停的手机按灭闹钟，缓缓站起身：“放人。”

“你可以走了，”警察打开门，柏霄略微眯了眯眼，是昨天与他通风报信的那名警察，“大门左侧的巷子有人接应，跟着他，他会带你摆脱警方的监视。”  
“多谢。”柏霄含笑答谢，步履沉稳地向外走去。  
警察扭头看了他一眼，旋即关闭墙壁上的电灯开关，只余下一室再无人的黑暗。


	9. Chapter 9

33.  
“这本书……没什么内涵，通篇都是让人感到压抑焦虑的文字，”柯昌宇粗略地翻阅着手中名为《焦点》的书籍，高振宁闻言扭头看向他，柯昌宇径直翻到背面的内封，指着角落里一行不怎么显眼的字符，“这个邮箱，让人查一下吧。”  
“邮箱？”高振宁凝神一看，才注意到那行蝇头小字，柯昌宇将书塞到他手中，又问道：“小明那边怎么说？”“有人在帮柏霄，”高振宁不自觉地皱眉，从警多年来第一次碰上如此棘手的对手，他心中的危机感几乎与日俱增，“海南那边跟丢了，刘世宇说他们已经封锁了所有码头和机场，不会让柏霄离开城市半步。”  
不是什么好消息。  
柯昌宇摘下眼镜，轻轻揉捏了一下鼻梁上明显的压痕：“我再去查看一遍材料，这件事，我总觉得有什么不对的地方。”不对的地方有很多，他没有说出口，至少就几位富二代接连出事的这条线来说，好几个案子与柏霄之间的牵连都模糊不清，他的动机和目的，警方至今一无所知。  
高振宁跟着柯昌宇一道出了办公室的门，他想起方才史森明发给他的讯息里特意提到的柏霄书桌上的那张照片，微皱眉，抬手招来手下的一名警察：“……物证袋里的那个相框，去查一下另一个人是谁。”

黑色越野车行驶在坑洼泥泞的小道上，此处远离喧嚣的市区，一面迎海、一面背山，柏霄坐在后座看着车窗外，他的心情并不比刚才离开警局时那般轻松，他不明白先生的意思：“先生……是什么意思？”  
开车的黑衣男子透过后视镜看了他一眼，没有答话。  
柏霄蹙了蹙眉，不动声色地拿出自己的手机——眼下，他甚至不清楚S市的警方已经调查到了什么地步，但他很清楚，那个邮箱被发现是迟早的事情……或许从他草率地签下搜查允许的那一刻起，被动的局面就在所难免了。  
“全市已经戒严了，”在柏霄即将打开手机的瞬间，黑衣男子冷不丁开口道，“所有的码头、高速，只要你出现在监控范围内，警方就能马上锁定你。”柏霄闻言一怔，下意识反驳道：“不可能，他们怎么这么快就能查到……”  
“警方还没有查到你的所作所为，”黑衣男子径直打断了他的话，冷笑道，“他们追寻你只是因为，你离开了他们的视线。”  
“我离开不是因为……”先生希望如此吗？  
话一出口柏霄就止住了话匣，有什么可怖的念头席卷上心头，连同一股难以名状的寒意侵袭而来，他僵硬地保持坐姿，单手解锁手机界面：“……这些，都是先生的意思？”他谨慎小心多年，不料却在被警方抓住的紧要关头，被先生握住了把柄。“……先生，是在惩罚我？”从之前让他签下搜查证，到有意带着他离开警方的监视范围，一切昭然若揭。  
手机车速逐渐减缓下来，柏霄眉头一跳，凭着眼角的余光点进通讯软件里的某个聊天框，黑衣男子已经踩下刹车，熄火拉开了车门：“下车。”

“已经查到了，那张照片里的另一个人叫张彦，和柏霄是老乡，八年前因为故意杀人被判处了死刑，”正在发送详细资料的高振宁长话短说，将自己怀疑的地方道了出来，“张彦那个案子，和先前邱然的案子有些相似，也是一帮富二代聚会结果闹出了人命。”  
“那当初案件侦查的时候有什么不对劲的地方吗？”史森明问道。  
高振宁有些头疼地叹了口气，直白地坦言：“我不清楚，小明，那个案子当初并非由我或者刘世宇负责，从已有的材料显示，证据链足够完整清晰，证人证词也没有遗漏，就连张彦本人也没有反驳，他当时就承认了作案事实，而且一审再到最后的死刑复核期间，他都没有提起上诉。”  
“还有之前柯昌宇找到的邮箱，柏霄几乎把里面的信息都清空了，不过我们通过那个邮箱查到了范絮和严澈曾经使用过的邮箱，里面确实有与之前类似的数字密码，技术那边正在破译，不过应该花不了多少时间。”然而关于眼下帮助柏霄逃脱的人，警方却没发现丝毫踪迹。  
“……这些还不够，”史森明垂下眼，重新梳理了一遍整件案子，“哪怕找到再充分的证据，柏霄顶多只能算作教唆犯。”  
“看来还是要查张彦，”那头的高振宁轻啧一声，生觉整个案子如同烫手的山芋一般麻烦，“只是时间隔得太远了，银行流水、证人证言查起来可不是一天两天的事情。”“不着急，”史森明看见推开门走进会议室的刘世宇冲他比了个手势，不慌不忙地点头示意，“我们也快追到柏霄了，让他伏案只是时间问题。”  
“更关键的，还有那个躲在他背后的人。”  
手机挂断的瞬间，刘世宇已经走到了史森明面前，他的神色依然凝重，但却透露出微妙的困惑：“小明，喻家的小子来了。”  
素来沉稳的眉眼倏尔明亮，还不待刘世宇再说什么，年轻律师已经快步越过他走出了会议室。

冰凉的水滴落在面颊上，柏霄略微抬头看了眼阴暗的天空，却立即被身侧的黑衣男子警告着被迫加快脚步。冰凉的黑色金属紧贴着他的额角，柏霄面色平淡地举着手，似乎并不在意那把随时能要了他性命的手枪。  
他们已在乡间的小道上走了数十分钟，雨越下越大，几乎模糊了视野，柏霄眯了眯眼，却无法看清不远处的几块巨大的广告牌。  
“你到底要带我去哪儿？”柏霄缓缓开口，黑衣男子随意地擦拭了几下满是雨水的枪身，将手枪收回后腰的枪袋中：“先生说了，有几件事要和你说清楚。”  
身后传来脚步声，不待柏霄反应过来，黑衣男子已经恭敬地垂首退到一旁，柏霄回过身，雨雾中，有两个高大的身影一前一后向他走来。稍落后的人为走在前面的那位撑起一把鸦青色的雨伞，极暗的颜色在雨幕中更显压抑，柏霄本能地瑟缩了一下，同样恭敬地低下头：“先生，您要见我？”  
两人在他身前不远处停下脚步，没有说话，然而柏霄不敢抬头，尽管心中对先生有诸多怀疑，但他同样清楚，他的今天，地位和手段，都是先生给予他的恩赐。  
有人动了一下。  
柏霄正在思考怎么说服先生带他远离这座城市，震耳欲聋的鸣响突起，紧接着，尖锐的疼痛如同电流般窜进大脑：“啊！”柏霄狼狈地跌倒在地，他下意识地捂住生疼的左腿，温热的鲜血已经涌了出来，顺着他的指缝浸湿了裤腿，大片的红肉眼可见的蔓延开来。疼痛在一瞬间打断了柏霄所有的思考，他曾猜想很多，他想过先生在责罚、甚至抛弃他，但他没想到先生会如此果断地对他下手：“先、先生，为什么……”他断断续续地开口，不甘心地想要再次站起。  
对面的人并没有直接补上第二枪，取之而来的是平静得近乎冷漠的问话：“我什么时候，允许你对喻文波动手了？”  
柏霄的动作猛然一滞，浑身战栗的鲜血在那一刻几乎被冻凝起来，他不可置信地抬起头，甚至没有在意自己眼下是多么狼狈，所有的注意力都集中在了眼前人的身上：“不可能……你，先生怎么会是你……！？”

喻文波独自一人坐在接待室里，刘世宇想了想，到底没有跟着史森明走进去。  
“你怎么来了？”史森明并未坐在喻文波对面的座位上，而是径直走到他面前问道，他的嗓音极轻，几乎听不出什么情绪。喻文波抬眼看着他，史森明不自觉地握了下拳，然而很快喻文波便径直将手机放在桌面上，手机屏停留在一个对话框上：“我想你们或许会对这个感兴趣。”  
史森明低头拿起手机，对话框上的名字直直映入眼中：柏霄。  
“半个小时前他给我发了个定位，我刚刚才看见，但我不知道他什么意思，所以我来找你，”史森明的目光再次从手机移向喻文波，后者神色严肃，言简意赅，“这个地点是去年喻氏买下的一处正在开发的度假村，事关集团，如果你们警方要去探寻，我也去。”  
拒绝的话在一瞬间已经滑到嘴边，史森明握紧手机，那上面似乎还残存着喻文波掌心的余温，而喻文波本人正看着他，不苟言笑，一派陌生的、又在史森明理所当然中的“小喻总”的模样，史森明垂下眼，好似不经意地避开喻文波的视线：“好。”

34.  
“先、先生……我不知道……”柏霄勉强跪在地上，滂沱的雨水阻碍了视线，他几乎看不清鸦青色雨伞下，一身深色西装的先生如今的表情，但柏霄可以猜想到眼前人面无表情的眉眼，他曾见过，“……为什么，为什么是喻文波就不行？”  
柏霄不明白，他前后动手这么多次，先生从来都是默许，甚至还在背后予以资金支持。  
“张彦当初的确没有杀人，”先生没有回答他，转而却提起张彦的旧事，柏霄微怔，下意识地盯着先生，“但他收了钱，五千万，买他承下这口黑锅。”  
“张彦心动了，这笔钱他花一辈子都不一定赚到，哪怕他是你们村第一个大学生、还是顶尖高校的优秀毕业生，所以在钱到账后，他心甘情愿地进了监狱。”柏霄闻言不自觉地拽紧裤腿的衣料，伤口的钝痛又明显了几分，可他没有在意——他知道张彦死后，村里的境况突然奇迹般地好转，甚至顺利地脱贫进入小康，但他从未猜想过这笔资金的来源。  
“…您……您当初不曾告诉我，您说过，是那些人伪造证据让彦哥进去的……”这是当年先生亲口说的，柏霄记得清楚。“有区别吗？”他听见先生漠然问道，柏霄默了默，突然笑出声，除了这笔钱，所有的一切都没有任何区别，他对富二代的报复，与这件事的真假并无关系——他需要一个报复社会的发泄口，而先生需要他这只聪明的、又会咬人的狗。  
但不是疯狗。  
“真意外，先生，”柏霄话锋一转，嗓音轻松地笑道，“如此视人命为草芥的您，居然也会有在意的人。我以为，您不曾有软肋。”可惜他知道的太晚，眼下再无翻盘的可能。  
先生似乎收回了视线，柏霄于他已经失去了用处，留着只会脏了自己的手：“谭……”  
“先生不想知道，我给小喻总留了什么讯息吗？”不知是不是临死前的挣扎，柏霄难得打断了先生的话，后者果然止住话音，冷冷地看着他。  
熟悉的目光带着窒息的压迫感，好似一双无形的手蛮横地捂住他的口鼻，柏霄的笑容不变，虚攥着裤子的手轻轻松开，他摇摇晃晃地站了起来：“大概一个小时前，我给小喻总发了定位。先生，您猜他们赶到这儿，还需要多长时间？”  
话音刚落，远方隐隐传来警笛长鸣。  
“先生……”为先生撑伞的高大男子低声探询呼唤道，留给他们的时间骤然变得仓促，而站在不远处的黑衣男子已经快步走到柏霄身后，一脚将他重新扫倒在地，手枪直直抵住柏霄的后脑勺，黑衣男子的视线紧紧追随着先生，只需一声令下，黑衣男子便会取了柏霄的性命。  
“不错，这一次你做得很聪明，但是想凭此击败我，你太天真了，”先生终于开口了，他居高临下地俯视柏霄，岿然不动的身姿如同立于穹顶的神祗般难以击溃，“杀了他，谭生。”

枪声如同惊雷划破绵雨的天空。  
正准备下车的史森明与坐在副驾驶位的刘世宇对视了一眼，伸手按下正准备起身的喻文波：“在车上等我。”  
你在开玩笑吗？！喻文波下意识地想要挥开史森明的手，然而狭长的眼撞见史森明平静而不容置喙的目光，喻文波抓着史森明手腕的手倏尔一松，他不耐烦地扭过头向后一靠：“知道了。”

警方没有花费多少时间就找到了柏霄，准确说，是遗骸。  
他死在灌木丛生的小道上，周遭荒凉无垠看不见任何人影，史森明远远看了一眼便退到一旁方便当地警方拉警戒线。很快，穿着鞋套的刘世宇拉开警戒线走到他身边，脸色难看得骇人：“两枪，一枪是左大腿，另一枪是后脑勺。”他比划了一下姿势示意道：“第二枪一击毙命，他当时是跪姿，创面与水平面大概形成45°角，看起来不像是普通的凶杀。”  
“处决，”史森明轻声接话，他的嗓音几乎与淋淋雨声融为一体，但仍激得刘世宇忍不住泛起寒意，“他背后的那个人，抢在我们之前惩罚了他。”“极有可能，”刘世宇擦了擦脸上的雨水，长长叹了口气，“柏霄的右小手指也被切掉了。”  
史森明闻言没有惊讶，只是转身向他们来时所坐车辆的方向走去：“既然如此，这件事也只能暂告一段落。”柏霄虽与S市的几起案子有联系，但他的死毕竟不在刘世宇高振宁所管辖的辖区内，至少就柏霄的凶杀案来说，他们没有插手的理由，而之前的种种线索也随着柏霄的身死戛然而止。  
“这么快？”见史森明拉开车门钻进车厢，喻文波有些诧异地微微扬眉，史森明低头擦了擦座位上的水痕，开门见山道：“他死了，你可能得回警局录一下笔录。”喻文波心里一惊，话还没出口又被史森明不紧不慢补充的一句话堵了回去：“对了，还要麻烦你联系一下姜先生和宋先生，他们也需要来做笔录。”  
“……”喻文波张了张嘴，眼看史森明后仰靠着椅背闭目养神，一副谢绝交谈的姿态，只能悻悻拿出手机小声与宋义进、姜承錄联系。  
骤增的大雨击打在车顶的金属框架上，如同惊雷震耳欲聋，史森明缓缓睁开眼看向窗外阴暗无光的天际。  
风雨已至。

喻文波回到S市是几天后的事情，毫不知情的喻父喻母热情地款待了三人，作为节前最后一次团聚。  
“伯母，”宋义进自小就讨喻母欢心，这次也不例外，“晚上我带小钰一起来成吗？您不是说一直想见见她吗？”喻母自然欣喜答应，又想起什么，不满地瞪了一眼坐在沙发上玩手机的喻文波：“你看看你，人义进都知道带女朋友回家团年，你呢？连个人都带不回来！”  
莫名遭受无妄之灾的喻文波假装没有听见，一旁的姜承錄却突然温声开口道：“伯母，我也带个人，可以吗？”  
“哎呀承錄也有女朋友了吗？”喻母喜出望外，迫不及待地看向姜承錄，“那姑娘是哪儿人？和你是同学？还是集团的同事啊？”姜承錄无奈地摆摆手，有些窘迫地打断了喻母的问话：“不是的，是一位朋友，您也认识。”  
“我认识？”喻母微怔，然而姜承錄有心保密，只说了句“晚上您就知道了”便再不肯松口，一旁孤身寡人的喻文波戴上耳机，手指不自觉地点开与史森明的对话框上，聊天记录停留在几个小时前他上飞机的时候：  
“我上飞机了。”  
“注意安全，一路顺利。”  
再中规中矩不过的对话，喻文波泄力地将手机丢到一旁，也不知这场仓促可笑的冷战中吃亏的到底是谁。站在沙发后的姜承錄顺手揉了揉喻文波凌乱的发顶，温柔地勾了勾唇角。

史森明没想到会收到姜承錄的邀约。  
彼时他仍在刑侦队帮忙处理柏霄案的后续，邮箱里的数字密码已经被尽数破解：说服范絮自杀、教唆严澈杀人以及之后，技术人员在邮箱的草稿箱发现的柏霄本人书写的犯罪计划书，其中包含了一系列的犯罪措施和经过，从最开始乔二的刹车失灵到最后破坏喻文波的氧气瓶，所有的案件都被详细地记录在其中。  
“可是我们记得清楚，”技术人员不解地争辩道，“最开始检查这个邮箱时，草稿箱里根本没有这个犯罪计划书。”  
“这个邮箱的登录记录呢？”高振宁问道。  
“没有异常登录的痕迹，从搜寻到这个邮箱开始，所有登录的IP地址都在我们这儿，”技术人员回答后又想起什么，“不过我们查看了这个邮箱的使用功能，它有延时上传发送邮件的功能，最长一个月，但之前我们明明没在电脑里发现什么隐藏文件……”  
一旁的刘世宇听完沉默半晌，终是爆出一声国骂，史森明没有开口，柏霄身后人的能力和手段已经远远超乎他们的想象，而至今为止，他们寻找的线索越多，与那神秘人的关联就越浅——所有的证据都述说着同一件事实，柏霄就是唯一的幕后黑手。  
“算了，”高振宁无可奈何地扒拉了一下自己的短发，看向身侧安静良久的史森明，“小明你先回去休息吧，拉着你天天陪我们加班，太辛苦了。”  
“没关系的，师兄。”史森明莞尔，然而一旁的刘世宇却由不得他拒绝：“正好我要去腿哥那儿一趟，我送你回家。”  
“没事我……”史森明正要推脱，手机却闪起信息提醒的亮光，他匆匆扫了眼讯息，似是诧异似是迟疑，终于，史森明放下手机，抬头看向正在等他答复的刘世宇，轻轻笑道，“那就麻烦你了锅老师，不过我可能要去个别的地方。”

“喻家怎么想到邀请你？”看车进入富丽堂皇的别墅区时，刘世宇还是忍不住开口问道，史森明摇摇头，纠正道：“不，是姜先生邀请的，他说喻夫人想见我。”“喻夫人？”刘世宇努力回想了一下，勉强在脑海的某个角落翻到些零星的回忆，“喻家小子的母亲？说起来当初你和喻夫人见过几次吧？”  
“嗯，那次喻夫人来学校的时候，不是锅老师你和我一起去的吗？”史森明轻笑答道，他与喻文波虽总是别扭不定，但如今对于九年前的往事，史森明已经可以坦然地说出。刘世宇想着那次见面后，史森明无常的轻松眉眼，只能停下车叮嘱道：“玩得开心。”  
“我会的。”史森明解开安全带，回头向他摆摆手，旋即拉开车门而去。  
姜承錄正在门口等他，见史森明踏上台阶，姜承錄大步迎了上去：“史律师。”  
“姜先生，几日不见。”史森明认真地握了握姜承錄的手，后者放下手带他向里走去：“抱歉，今天的邀约可能有些莽撞……”史森明不明所以地看向他，还未问起就听见了熟悉的带着些诧异的嗓音：“……史森明？”  
喻文波站在二楼的阶梯上，难以置信地看着他从不曾想会再次出现在自家大宅中的史森明，后者闻声看向他，依然一身笔挺西装的年轻律师眉眼清朗温和，然而却没有如同往昔般笑眯眯地与他打招呼，喻文波不自在地微微抿唇，加快了下楼的脚步。  
然而有人比他更快：“你是……当年那个孩子？”喻文波的脚步骤然一滞，他看见母亲走到了史森明面前，欣喜而感慨地轻轻搂住史森明：“没想到还能见到你，好孩子，我们家当年多谢你帮助了。”  
喻文波捏紧扶梯的栏杆。  
“夫人客气了，”史森明笑靥依旧，客气得体地回拥喻母，“不过是一点微不足道的小助力，不值一提。”

35.  
喻文波对眼下的状况有些发懵，他能猜到史森明就是姜承錄相邀的那个人，但他不明白母亲对史森明如此热情的缘由，明明在喻文波的记忆中，史森明唯一一次见到母亲就是九年前史森明向自己提分手的那一天。  
然而喻母已经注意到正站在楼梯上的喻文波，连忙向他招手道：“你这孩子怎么回事？还不快下来招待客人！”  
“……”喻文波两步走下楼，迎着史森明没什么变化的笑容，大剌剌地抬手搭上史森明的肩，“欢迎森明教授光临寒舍，那我就带森明教授参观一下吧。”果不其然看见史森明变得哭笑不得的表情，喻文波略微扬唇，心情莫名地愉悦起来。  
史森明跟在喻文波身侧，上一次来的时候他甚至没有进屋，只依稀记得整个宅子的大致模样，他任由喻文波拉着自己七拐八拐，走到了楼顶的天台上。  
单独在一起时，两人反而没有了先前初碰面时的那般熟稔，喻文波趴在天台的护栏上，漫无目的地打量着楼下的小花园，他想起不过半个小时前与宋义进、姜承錄的谈话。

“你其实可以叫史律师一起来团聚。”姜承錄这么提醒他，喻文波摆了摆手，心道史森明现在一副摆明同他公事公办的模样，想他小喻总英明一世，这么没脸没皮地相邀岂不是摆明被打脸？  
“一看你就是被史律师宠坏了，”宋义进煞有其事地摇摇头，啧啧道，“两个人之间，谁不要脸谁才能占据主动。”  
“……”喻文波翻了翻眼皮，拒绝对宋义进的“危险发言”进行表态，然而宋义进似乎以此打开了话匣，乐此不疲地开展即兴演讲，直到楼下飘来勾起食欲的香气，宋义进才抛下一句“我去楼下帮忙”便欣欣然下了楼梯。  
走廊终于安静了下来，喻文波叹了口气，索性沿着窗台坐下，然而一抬眼，却见姜承錄仍笑眯眯地看着自己：“…老姜，你不会也要来一波吧。”  
“当然不是，”姜承錄走到他身侧，“只是已经这么久了，有些事情你说不定想要知道。”迎着喻文波有些狐疑的目光，姜承錄莞尔：“今晚你就明白了。”  
如今想来，喻文波微微偏头，余光瞥见一旁的史森明——想必是和史森明有关的事情，喻文波回忆起母亲对史森明过于热情的态度，心头一梗——顿时有了种全世界都在觊觎自己珍藏的宝藏的危机感。  
喻文波转过头，几乎被自己的别扭逗笑了。

史森明站在喻文波身侧，仰头看着已经完全暗下来的天空，地面的灯火燃烧着天顶的星辉，亮得出奇，史森明眨眨眼，总觉得眼睛涩得慌：“……你还好吗？”他轻声问喻文波，后者没有吭声。  
史森明觉得自己厚颜无耻得过分，仗着喻文波的真心肆意妄为，他违着良心做了这么多事情，可仅仅是因为他知道喻文波不会深究，便又假装什么事都没有发生过。然而这样是不对的，史森明想起水面下喻文波绝望痛苦的面庞，只觉寒风顺着后颈钻了进来，和名为良知的情感融为一体，犹如长鞭劈在他的背脊，冷得他不禁打了个寒战。  
“我如果说不好，”耳边的嗓音将史森明从浑浑噩噩中拉了出来，他回过神，这才注意到喻文波已经近在咫尺，狐狸眼几乎可以清晰地倒映出史森明自己的影子，“森明教授会如何？”喻文波没有笑，他认真地在询问这个问题。  
扶着护栏的手指微微收紧，被冰凉的栏杆冻得几乎发青，史森明哑然无言，素来口才出众的年轻教授每每都在喻文波面前惨遭滑铁卢。  
似乎不指望听到史森明的答复，喻文波直起微微前倾的上半身，觉得自己有些自讨没趣：“算了，还是先下去……”屋外实在有些冷，他转身向天台入口走去，却被史森明直直扣住了手腕：“……会心疼。”  
喻文波一怔，下意识地看向史森明，后者的脸上没有难过亦或喜悦，却显得无比严肃：“我会心疼，喻文波。”史森明从头到尾都不是圣人，他的逃避是不愿罔顾喻文波被自己错付的真心，可这并不意味着，他真的不喜欢喻文波。  
恰恰相反，正因为喜欢，所以才如履薄冰。  
就好像是黑暗里的第一支蜡烛、第一缕火光，喻文波的眼睛突然亮了起来，他反手抓住了史森明来不及抽回的手：“这件事上我从来没有错怪过你，史森明。”喻文波又向前逼近半步，身子几乎与史森明相贴，史森明下意识地后仰，然而喻文波已经抱住了他，青年温热的气息温柔缠绵地充盈周遭。  
“所以，可以麻烦你原谅自己吗，严于律己的森明教授？”  
冬日的寒风放缓了脚步，万物沉寂，唯有彼此的呼吸愈发清晰地落在心头，史森明仍穿着驼色风衣，喻文波也穿着臃肿的冬款睡衣，然而厚重的衣料并没能阻碍他们感触彼此炽热的体温，裹着难以名状的情愫直击灵魂的最深处。  
史森明如同受惊地颤抖了一下，他瞪大眼睛，紧紧咬着唇，仿佛在拒绝什么甘美的毒药撬开他的嘴——一种名为喻文波的鸩毒。  
可以请你原谅自己吗？  
感情，可以改变你的忏悔，能够让你原谅自己吗？  
喻文波伸出手捂住史森明的眼睛，眼睫毛不安地颤抖着扫过掌心，痒得人发笑，于是心情开始明朗——他们曾彼此误解，曾彼此伤害，他们已经错过了很多，而这一次，他们已经付出足够多了：“史森明，你还会像这次一样骗我吗？”“当然不会。”史森明的回答比起先前的所有问话都来得匆忙果断，伴随着年轻教授急促的呼吸声，喻文波终于笑出了声，他微微低下头。

一切本该如此自然，他们在星光之下相吻，用温存而体贴的吻驱散内心的惶恐，湿热的气息缠绵融合再不分彼此。手指穿过柔软的发间，又缓缓向下与后颈的肌肤相贴，唇齿战栗般得轻轻相撞，些微的血腥味尚不及飘出半分就又被堵回口中。喻文波无数次想象过九年里史森明的模样，夏日穿着白T恤蹲在葡萄架下笑得灿烂的年轻人，冬日里穿过被暖气烘得热腾的教学楼走廊的青年学者，所有的幻影在喻文波的脑海中构建出无伤无痛的蓝图，是独属于喻文波的海市蜃楼，独属于喻文波的南柯一梦。可是再多的美梦都不如眼前这一刻，历来沉稳的年轻教授在他怀中如此脆弱真实，喻文波几乎彻底沉沦。  
于是再多的话都显得苍白乏味，喻文波抬起头松开手，头顶的星光尽数泄入史森明熠熠生辉的眸中，他的表情从怔忡到平和，从迷茫再到温柔。  
感情可以让你原谅自己吗？  
喻文波看见史森明解开风衣最上侧的牛角扣，银质的圆环安静地贴伏在年轻教授暖和的黑色高领毛衣胸前，泛着浅浅的亮光，再不是先前的黯淡，一如史森明眉眼间温柔的笑意。

那么，我爱你。

36.  
刑警支队即将迎来了一个还算愉悦的春节假期。  
与柏霄相关系列案的证据基本补充完毕，在上级的指示下，案件都被悉数收尾归档，而柏霄被害的地点并非高振宁、刘世宇负责的辖区，因此他们只能配合海南当地警方做协同调查。  
除了刘世宇几人，再不会有人知道，在这些案件背后，曾出现过一位高深莫测的幕后黑手。  
高振宁仍没有放弃对那位神秘人的追查，然后失去了柏霄这一条线，所有的搜寻无异于大海捞针，刘世宇几次气得四处开火，不过明面上，刑侦队凝重许久的气氛终于和缓了下来。  
“小明顾问，”忙碌了一个通宵准备回家歇息的史森明还未走出警局门口就被熟识的年轻警察叫住，后者有些害羞地挠了挠头，不好意思地问道，“今晚我们在队里团年，小明顾问要一起来吗？”刚才高振宁也问过他同样的问题，史森明略微颔首道：“嗯，我一定准时到。”年轻警察露出欣喜的神色，他似乎还想说些什么，却被突然窜到身侧的同事抢了先：“小明顾问有什么想吃的菜吗！我们大叔说了，只要小明顾问想吃的，保证都有！”  
“……谢谢，”史森明忍不住笑出声，两名年轻警察面面相觑，又齐齐看向史森明，后者眉眼柔和，轻笑道，“迎接新的一年，什么都好。”

临近放假，所有的工作都面临着收尾，喻文波刚回到集团工作没两日，就赶上了喻父喻母出国度假。  
“哎你啊，”临着出门，喻母颇有些忧心忡忡地看着自家儿子，“一个人在家过年，会不会太冷清了。”  
也没见你俩打算带我一起出国度假啊。喻文波懒洋洋地抬眼看着母亲，便见她又感慨道：“早让你找个姑娘搭伴你不愿意，现在净让人操心。”“可别，之前可是跟你们说过了啊，真要找了姑娘那不是耽搁人家嘛，”喻文波靠着门框，漫不经心地答话道，“您儿子现在这样也挺好的，希望您开开心心去度假，好吧？”  
喻母不满地瞪了他一眼，想起儿子前几日回家开门见山地出柜只觉得脑仁疼：“你说你不喜欢姑娘就算了，我也没见你带回了个大活人啊！”“快了快了，”喻文波敷衍地摆摆手，低头同正向他确认工作文件的助理回复了几句，“我下次带他回来见你们总行了吧？”“你少骗我，”喻母狐疑地瞥了他一眼，露出明显不相信的神色，“上次你信誓旦旦地跟我说高考完带女朋友回家，结果这么多年我连只母猫都没见你带回来过。”  
“……那次是意外，”喻文波不自在地轻咳一嗓，略微迟疑，颇为窘然地看向喻母，“你也认识，是史森明。”“谁？”喻母疑心自己听错了，然而她家突然变憨的傻儿子挠了挠头，字正腔圆地重复了一遍。  
本以为母亲会再以一句“人家会看上你？”堵回来，哪知原本还带着几分打趣的喻母却好似想起什么，蓦地变了脸色，喻文波见状不自觉地握紧手机。“……原来真的是那孩子，”喻母缓缓走到喻文波旁侧的沙发坐下，再看向他时神色更显复杂，“当初我还奇怪，一个看起来就礼貌懂事的孩子，怎会被家里这般责罚。”  
喻文波一怔，突然意识到在当年事情的解决上，他一直是知之甚少——就是之前与刘青松相见，后者也是一副语焉不详的模样。  
“当年把你匆匆送出国后，那孩子找到了我们，”喻母见喻文波面色茫然，又重重叹了口气解释道，“他说他已经说服那个受伤的孩子家里放弃对你的控诉，我们当时想着这件事能尽快解决自然最好，便通过那孩子与那家人取得了联系。”说到这儿喻母顿了顿，才继续道：“刚谈到一半的时候，那孩子突然晕倒了，幸好当时就在医院，我们立马联系了值班医生。一检查才知道，那孩子当时发烧快一整天了，而且膝盖上全是淤青，医生还以为是我们虐待。”喻母看着一脸怔忡的喻文波，缓声道：“那孩子醒来后，我曾问过他，他只说是被父亲责罚跪了宗祠，如今想来，怕是多少与你有关。”  
“文波，我们喻家最强调诚信，”喻文波听见母亲如此郑重地向他说道，“你明白吗？”  
没有什么明不明白的。  
喻文波抬起手，轻轻按了按胸口，与史森明所戴同款的银戒正安静地贴着他的肌肤，随着心脏的跳动起伏。  
他原本就很清楚与史森明之间的感情，如今不过是更加笃定和确信罢了。  
“行了，”喻母见喻文波又回到了先前懒洋洋的姿态，散漫地靠回沙发里，“我保证下次一定带人回家，满意了吧？”  
我这一番话说的是这个意思吗？喻母不满地瞪了喻文波一眼，最终放弃地叹了口气——实在搞不懂现在的年轻人一天到晚都在想些什么。

小小的插曲并没有改变喻文波即将孤身一人过节的事实。  
回到公司加班结束已是深夜，从停车场驱车出来时，马路空旷得几乎看不见旁的车辆，想着回家也是面对无人的宅子，喻文波叹了口气，拨通了史森明的电话。  
“……怎么了？”史森明接得很快，然而伴随而至的嘈杂喧嚣几乎掀翻了车顶，喻文波拧着眉将手机免提的音量调小：“你这是在哪儿啊？这么吵。”“刑侦队团年，”那头似乎有人正与史森明说话，他隔了很久又慢吞吞地补充道，“就在局里的食堂。”史森明的嗓音拖得极长，喻文波几乎没有听到过史森明这般的声音，转瞬猜想电话那头的人是不是喝醉了，他不再与史森明多寒暄，方向盘一转，黑色卡宴便向刑侦队的方向驶去。  
门口值班的警察还记得前些日子天天来警局报道的小喻总，便直接将他的车放了进去。  
“你怎么在这儿？”正蹲在食堂门口台阶上打电话的高振宁看见迎面走来的喻文波，险些以为自己花了眼，喻文波想起之前与高振宁之间的不愉快，有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子：“我来找……史森明，他在吧？”  
高振宁站起身，居高临下地盯着喻文波，微蹙的双眉毫不掩饰地暗示了刑侦队长心中的不愉悦，喻文波略微后退半步，谨防高振宁突然发难，然而高振宁很快收回目光，漫不经心地侧开身子：“进去吧，他在最里面那桌。”  
“多谢。”喻文波轻颔首，匆匆与高振宁擦肩而过，眼角的余光瞥见这位不苟言笑的刑侦队长——不似先前的戾气和疲惫，喻文波脚步微顿，这才恍惚意识到，一切是真的已经过去了。  
一掀开厚重的塑料门帘，笑声、玻璃瓶相撞的清脆响声以及桌椅被拖动的吱呀声响齐齐撞进喻文波的耳中，他神色自若地与几位熟识的警察打招呼，很快看见了独自一人坐在食堂角落的史森明。许是因为喝了些酒，年轻教授撑着下巴盯着桌上还未启封的玻璃瓶发呆，看起来莫名软糯，像只醉奶的小猫。  
喉结不自觉地动了动，喻文波微微抿唇，径直走到史森明身侧坐下。  
史森明蓦地转过头，神色惺忪地盯着喻文波半晌，慢慢地咧开嘴，露出小粒嫩白的犬牙：“喻文波？”被叫到名字的小喻总还来不及答话，就被史森明的下一句话止住了话音。  
“不、你不是他。”他眯起眼，露出怀念又落寞的神色，“他比你年轻一些，十六七岁的样子，不过你长得真像他。”明明正温柔地注视着喻文波，然而史森明似乎透过青年狭长的狐狸眼看见了另一个孩子，那个肆意张扬的年幼的喻文波。  
人声鼎沸下，史森明的轻声喃语却如此清晰，喻文波下意识握住了史森明的手腕，有一瞬间，他似乎想起了九年前的见面，燥热、寒意、欢喜、憎恶，所有复杂矛盾的种种杂糅在一起，窒息而令人恐惧，然而紧接着就被眼前人温柔地化解开来，犹若初夏的微风拂过他的面颊。  
素来看似意气风发的年轻教授始终背负着沉重过往的枷锁，喻文波心觉惶恐，自与史森明互相袒露心事以来，他突然意识到，他不再是当年的男孩，一如史森明绝非往昔的少年——而史森明正在怀念，那个再也回不来的喻文波。  
“……史森明，”喻文波听见自己有些涩然的嗓音，“你喜欢那个喻文波吗？”  
“我喜欢十六七岁的喻文波。”果不其然听到意料中的答案，喻文波微微屏息，只觉得时间向他俩开了个再啼笑皆非不过的玩笑。  
“可是，”史森明反手勾起手指，指腹轻轻擦过喻文波的婉间，“我爱的，是现在的喻文波。”嘴角的笑纹逐渐扩散开来，史森明略微探身靠近一脸怔忡的喻文波，似乎想要与他说什么悄悄话：“你可别告诉他，这小孩可臭屁了，要是听说我这么说，肯定又要得意洋洋地到处宣称我是他儿子之类的话了……”喻文波没有听清史森明后面含糊的絮絮叨叨，然而在那个万家团聚的深夜，在热闹非凡的食堂，喻文波只记得史森明眉眼间不曾消逝的笑意。  
就像在喻宅天台的那日，悄然而至的情感充盈酸涩的胸腔，如同初升的红日般喷涌而出。

你知道我爱你吗？  
我知道。  
因为我也爱你。

Fin.

36.5  
“老姜！”喻文波推开姜承錄家的大门时，并没有看见姜承錄，他狐疑地转了一圈，才听见洗浴间传来的水声，“老姜，你在洗澡？”  
“嗯，你怎么来了？”隔着厚重的磨砂玻璃门，喻文波勉强听清了姜承錄的问话，他拔高音量，掂了掂手中大包小包的袋子：“哦我爸妈不是回来了吗？让我给你送点他们特意买的礼物。”  
“你放在客厅吧我等会来收拾，”姜承錄似乎笑了一声，轻快地答道，“替我谢谢伯父伯母。”  
“行，那我先走啦。”在得到姜承錄肯定的回应后，本就是充当快递员的喻文波不疑有他，回身在客厅寻了空处，将塑料袋悉数放下后，便离开了姜承錄家。  
大门应声合拢，洗浴间的门几乎同时被打开了，穿着一身灰色睡袍的姜承錄走了出来，转身走进了隔壁的书房，他的右掌虚虚并拢，似乎握着什么。  
书房里排列着满满当当一面墙的书籍，姜承錄随手点开桌上的音乐播放器，旋即转身抽出书架第三行的其中几本书，露出墙壁上不起眼的小保险箱。他熟练地输入密码拉开保险箱的门，一个不大不小的玻璃容器出现在姜承錄眼前。封口的密封措施做得相当充分，饶是姜承錄自己也花费了好些功夫才打开了那件器皿，容器内透明液体的气息扑面而来，姜承錄面不改色，终于将手中的东西放了进去，那东西在液体中缓缓下坠，终于与其他形状相似的物件堆叠在一起。  
如果是刘世宇在此，他一定能一眼认出那些东西，因为其中一个，在不久前从他的眼皮子底下消失不见了。  
桌上的音乐播放器正好切到了下一首歌，姜承錄心情尚好，不由跟着音乐轻声哼唱：  
“Row, row, row your boat,  
Gently down the stream,  
If you see a crocodile,  
Don’t forgot to scream——”  
而玻璃器皿中的物体安静地躺在底部，如同它们曾经各自所属的主人一样，将会永远沉睡下去。

全文完。


End file.
